Chaos
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Harry and Hadrian Potter were declared the boys who lived and sent to their aunt and uncles house. Harry runs away at seven when the abuse against him turns deadly and is adopted by a friendly family of dentists .
1. Chapter 1: Two Letters

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_Harry and Hadrian Potter were declared the boys who lived and sent to their aunt and uncles house. Harry runs away at seven when the abuse against him turns deadly and is adopted by a friendly family of dentists . All is well until he gets his Hogwarts Letter._

_There will be mentions of child abuse, Hadrian is a liar and with Dudley backing him up Harry had no chance. At the age of six he runs away and is believed dead by the Dursleys. He changes his name and is adopted by the Grangers. The Potters died when the boys were three so Harry remembers magic, this will become important when he gets his Hogwarts letter._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One: Two Letters:

Harry Evans Granger lay on his bed reading _The Hobbit or There and Back Again_ deeply engrossed in his book. He was a healthy boy, thin and average height for his eleven years. He had tanned skin, an unruly mop of black hair and green eyes. He was a handsome boy with only a long scar that started at his hairline, traveled down his face over his nose and to his chin that had faded with time. He had got his scar long before he had been adopted by the Grangers when he lived in _hell_. He did not like remembering _hell_, suffice to say he was the scapegoat of everyone in that place, his aunt, uncle, cousin and worst of all his brother. If he had not saved the life of a student from drowning he would never had got away. Everyone had believed him drowned and dead and he thought he was too, until he woke in hospital unrecognized as Harry Potter. When asked his name he said it was Harry Evans and that he had no family, there was no way he was going back to _hell_.

His adoptive parents had at first fostered him, the first six months were hard for all, he was a shy boy and skittish as a wild horse. He finally had opened up and when he was adopted and made part of the family well that was when he started to bloom. His sister was a great help, Hermione was smart and caring and drew him out of his shell. He found he loved to learn and with Hermione ended up with a scholarship to a day school for advanced children. Here they bloomed and went through school quite easily. They could, if they wanted to take their GCSEs and go to university. Diane and Greg Granger were not sure if that is exactly what they wanted their children to do but they would not stop them of course. Harry looked up to see Hermione at the door, she was taller than him, her bushy brown hair was tied back in a plait and she had two letters in hand and she looked a bit pale.

"You remember all those things we can do?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, magic, what we do is magic." Harry replied. "Remember I told you this?"

"Well there is a school for us to learn magic, I mean I want to go but what about university?"

"I want to go, I think it could be fun." Harry replied, "think of this as an adventure."

"I think you should go too." Diane Granger, their tall shapely mother with long brown hair done up in a bun said from the door, "Harry is right, this is an adventure for you two."

Hermione handed one heavy letter to Harry who saw it was written on parchment with a seal on the front. Diane took a seat by her son to read the letter with her son. Harry opened it carefully and saw it was written in green ink in a strong clear hand. He began to read the letter carefully.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September (or when you happen to register). We await your owl by no later than 31st of July._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOWGARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform  
First year students will require:_

_Three sets of Hogwarts school robes_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl, cat or toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Mum did you happen to see an owl?" Harry asked as he took up a pen and paper to write the acceptance letter, "and is acceptance with one or two Cs?"

"I see an owl Harry, and it is two Cs." Greg Granger, a tall stocky man with brown hair and slight over-bight replied from the doorway "both of you magical, that explains a lot actually."

"You are not upset are you mum?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I would like to see if both of you can take your GCSEs early, just in case this world of magic does not work out." Diane replied.

"Dear they will do fine at this Hogwarts, I am sure there are lots of careers available to them." Greg replied.

The acceptance letters were sent off and Harry laid back thinking on what he knew of magic. He thought of the times before _hell_, the good memories he had and then the evil man with red eyes that came and killed his father then, mother, then turned his wand on him and Hadrian. It was shortly after this he found himself in _hell_ and remained there for three years before he "died" saving Pier's life and escaped. He would never go back, never and he thought of the revenge he could get on his brother for what he had done to him. Hadrian was evil, that much he knew but he could not dwell on that now. Greg and Diane saw the sadness in his eyes but did not press him for an answer, sometimes Harry told them things, they had tried to find those that hurt him but no-one ever can forward for him and the adoption was allowed.

"You know I had a brother once." Harry said looking at the ceiling, "but he turned on me in _hell _and lied so I was hurt. He enjoyed my pain, laughed at me too, they did not like magic, and he would blame me for what he did, I could control mine but he could not and so he blamed me for what he did."

"That is wrong." Greg said appalled a child could do this to another.

"I never had a room, a _cell_ under the stairs, no bed, no food and no light. I hate them you know, real family does not do that to each other."

"Harry we are your family, never forget that." Hermione said hugging him, "as your sister I would never betray you, I love you, and if anyone tries to hurt my little brother they will have me to go through."

"I am not little!" Harry replied. "Just bad memories, I know I have you, and like I said an adventure right?"

"That is my brave brother!" Hermione said hugging him.

Harry got off the bed and grabbed his prosthetic leg, this was another thing _hell _had done to him, a badly broken leg that never healed, a weakened immune system due to drowning and being revived and he had lost his lower right leg. He drew on a thick white sock over what was left of his leg and then put on his prosthetic. He lowered his jeans over it and put on his other trainer, he had put his trainer on the prosthetic earlier as it was easier that way. He grabbed his crutch as what was left of his leg had been weakened. Despite this he was lucky to be alive and mostly whole, maybe magic could help him? He walked down stairs to the kitchen and went to get a bowl and poured himself cereal and milk and sat at the table to eat breakfast. He knew his one-time brother would be at Hogwarts and he could not wait to get him back for what he had done to him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hector Dagworth Granger IV was in a bind. He was the great, great grandson of the famed Hector-Dagworth Granger first of that name of the small pureblood family of Granger. It was a small family that had never held a seat on the Wizengamot, they had never been voted in after all. Though there were no hereditary seats on the fifty seat Wizengamot many families always seemed to have a seat on the Wizengamot. His ancestor was famous for forming the Potioneers Guild back in the day. Yet now the line was coming to an end as Hector was dying, he had married young and had many wonderful years with his dear Penny before she died ten years ago. They never had children, they had tried but never had and now the line was about to end. Yet Fate or God had thought to reward him as he was being taken out for the day in the hospice center he lived in, a muggle place that was peaceful, run by nuns and focused on making his last days as peaceful as they could.

He was seated in his favorite chair a robe over his legs with a toothache. It did not matter if he was dying, the nuns saw his discomfort and so scheduled a visit the next day with a well known dentist. He was amused to find they had the same last name as him, then again Granger was not uncommon in the muggle world. The next day found him comfortably settled in a cushioned and comfortable wheelchair with a colorful robe over his legs. He was clad in his best three piece tweed suit, his white hair perfectly combed, teeth as clean as he could get them (one has to make a good impression with one's dentist) and a pair of small square gold rimmed glasses perched on his nose. He was put in a van, settled in and driven to the dentist. He could have stayed in the magical world but they were not as personable as the muggle, magic was used for everything in the magical world with little human contact. His wife was, had been muggleborn and he had grown to like the muggle world. In time they came to the dentist and he was wheeled in and helped to a dental chair.

"So I understand you have toothache." The lady dentist said.

"You can take care of it without removing the tooth? I know it sounds silly but I want to die with all my teeth." Hector replied.

"Of course, we will do our best to get rid of the pain." Dianne said putting on a mask and gloves looking at his tooth, "well it's not the tooth, it's the root, I will do a root canal and you should be out of pain shortly."

"Thank you." Hector replied.

An hour later the pain was all but gone and Hector very nearly sighed in contentment. It really was night and day, with the root filled or whatever doctor Granger had done had removed the pain. He was being wheeled out when he saw the two children and stared, he could feel the magic off them (he was magic sensitive after all) and he stopped watching as the boy used a crutch of some sort to walk and stopped to look at him. Hector gasped, the green eyes so like one he had seen many years ago. He did not have the scar that one of the boys who lived had, though he had a faded scar that cut across his face but there was magic and power in those eyes.

"Hello sir can I help you?" Harry asked.

"Forgive me but how old are you?" Hector asked.

"Nearly eleven sir." Harry replied.

"Did you get a certain letter?"

"I did, as did my sister, why do you ask?" Harry asked.

"Forgive me for being so forward but could I speak to your parents?"

"Well my mum just worked on you." Harry said, "and is standing behind you."

"Come to my office, we can talk there." Dianne said looking to the nun.

"It's alright ma'am I am a squib." The nun replied, "I will wait out here."

Hector was wheeled into Dianne's office which she shared of course with her husband. He had just finished up with a patient and was here too and sat down at the office table. Hector poured out his story, how he could help the Grangers, by making both Harry and Hermione his heirs with Harry as the next head of his magical family they would no longer be muggleborn. It was a dark time for muggleborn and he could protect them, both Greg and Dianne thought for a moment and realized this could help their children. Yet they wanted a say in their children's lives too and would only allow this if that was part of the deal.

"I can have a contract drawn up." Hector said, "it will protect your son as well from certain people."

"What people?" Greg asked, "we know he came from an abusive family, are you saying that family was protected by magic?"

"Yes, there are good and bad in the world and Harry here knows that all too well." Hector replied.

"I do, my birth name, I never go by it now." Harry replied.

"Do you know it?" Hector said to Greg and Dianne.

"We do, but he is legally ours, we will not give up our son without a fight!" Greg said his eyes flashing.

"This will make sure you never will have to, he is your son and I will do all I can to make sure he always will be, and will have the power in the magical world to fight those who would wish to harm him so mote it be." Hector said.

"Well what do you say Harry Hermione?" Greg said, "this is up to you."

"I would like to do this, if it will mean that no-one even in the magical world can take me." Harry replied.

"I would too." Hermione replied.

"Very well, we can go to Diagon Alley and get everything squared with the goblins, noble creatures, so misunderstood and mistreated." Hector said, "Binns does not help, but that is another story."

"We can go this weekend, say Saturday." Dianne said.

"Look if you are to be part of our family you should at least live with us, if you want, we have a rather large home on a few acres of land, inherited of course." Greg said, "you would have a ground floor bedroom and bath."

"I would not want to impose." Hector said.

"You are family now." Dianne said, "least we can do."

So it was settled, Hector would settle things with the hospice center he was living with and now he had something to live for he started to feel a bit better. Things for Hermione and Harry were looking up in the magical world and Harry knew even if he did meet his evil twin and those on his side they could never harm him again or take him from his loving family.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So yes Harry has been adopted by the Granger family, they know his real name but never did find the Dursleys. He is now the heir to the magical Granger family. Oh and a root canal does not hurt, it's the before that hurts, ask my dear husband. I mean it really is night and day, he went in with horrible pain and the procedure was done and he no longer wanted to yank the tooth out by the roots, he did not even need the painkillers (he had braces, trust me when I say braces make you able to deal with things that might normally be very painful, they no longer are, at all accept rotten roots) as the pain was all gone after that. I really have a great respect and love for a good dentist, I really do. _

_Anyway do please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: At Diagon Alley:

Chapter Two: At Diagon Alley:

Harry grinned as he drew on the green robes that went well with his eyes and button them up over his muggle clothes, navy trousers, crisp white shirt, navy tie and jumper and polished shoes. He limped out with his cane knowing he would need an adjustment with his leg soon as he was growing still. He saw Hermione clad in navy skirt, tights, jumper with crisp white shirt under a dark pink robe. They headed downstairs and saw their parents clad in muggle suits and navy robes doing their best to fit into this new world. Hector was, like most days clad in his favorite tweed suit still in a wheelchair but not minding at all. He had a portkey and had everyone take hold of the chair and then he activated the portkey. At once Harry felt as if a hook had grabbed him behind the navel and he found himself flying.

After a moment he landed with a thump in the alcove of a marble clad office with a massive oak desk with a massive chair behind it. In this chair was a short creature clad in a brown suit with tails trimmed in gold with gold waistcoat and buttons made of rubies. He had white hair, long clever fingers and looked up as he had expected the family here as four chairs were set up. Everyone took a seat and looked at the goblin who had a stack of paperwork before him. He put aside a set of spectacles he had been wearing and looked up at those here. Greg, who had seen many things when he had served in the special forces and dealt with fierce warlords felt a bit nervous. This was not a creature to cross, he was powerful, respected and did he mention deadly?

"I am master goblin Tornear." Tornear said, "I will be finishing up the paperwork today, I am glad it is in order most wizards are too stupid to even find their shoes by themselves."

"I agree with that." Hector said, "that is why I moved to the muggle world."

"Well I do hope these two can help change the magical world for the better here in England, the Wizarding world here is backwards, I am not happy to have to serve the laughingstock of the magical world."

"Should we send our children to somewhere else than Hogwarts?" Greg asked concerned.

"No, no they could help change the world, oh yes I can since great things in them." Tornear said grinning showing off sharp pointed teeth. "A hard path but a rewarding one to change the world."

"I am not afraid of hard work." Harry said his green eyes nearly glowing, "I don't mind it."

"A true Hufflepuff if I ever hear one, you will do very well there." Tornear said, "now let's get on with this, I will need both Doctor and Doctor Granger to sign, then miss Granger, Mr. Granger and lord Granger. Then time for the potion."

"Potion?" Greg said over the quill he was using to sign, "what will it do to my children?"

"Bind them to the magical house Granger, Harry here will be able to wear the heir ring and Hermione a house ring." Tornear replied, "they will show they are part of a noble house, should shake up the magical world nicely."

The paperwork was signed by all, it was very fair, it recognized as the legal parents Greg and Dianne Granger and as magical guardian Hector Granger. Once everyone had read and signed it was time for the children to take the potion that would bind them magically to the magical house of Granger. As soon as they down the potion they remained in the office for an hour during which time there were some changes to the two children. Harry had the most changes, his face became a bit broader, his nose a tiny bit larger and he grew two inches, his hair, once pure black and untamable turned a dark brown and slightly wavy. Hermione's buck teen shrank though she still had a bit of an overbite and though her hair tamed a tad it was still frizzy though a bit darker. Hector saw Harry's predicament and with a wave of his wand Harry's prosthetic had lengthened.

"There, that should hold you until we can get a magical leg for you, have to order it from the continent." Hector said.

"Thanks, so can we go shopping?" Harry asked.

"Of course, what first?" Greg asked.

"Wands please!" Harry said.

"I agree, then books?" Hermione replied.

"First your trunks and satchels." Tornear said pointing to a table.

"Each has three compartments, one for your school things, one for your wardrobe and for you Hermione the Granger family library and for you Harry a study room." Hector said. "They can once you are magically linked shrink to a size of a book, your satchels have a one book weight charm on them, not a feather-weight charm, this way you can carry it in the muggle world with no suspicions."

Both trunks appeared very old, Harry's was covered in green dragonskin with brass bindings and the Granger coat of arms on the front. Hermione's was covered in blue dragonskin with sliver bindings and the Granger coat of arms. Their satchels were dark brown, Hermione had a pink otter on the front of her satchel and Harry a green wolf. They bonded with their trunks, the trunks taking a bit of blood and then looked through them. Each trunk had a compartment for school, one for wardrobe, one for storage, Hermione nearly squealed in joy as she saw in her trunk a large library and Harry grinned as he saw a dueling room for his fourth compartment. Once done they shrunk them with a tap on a hidden knot on the top and put them in their new satchels. They were handed a bag with galleons in them, explained the money system and after thanking Tornear left the bank to start their shopping.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaise Zabini was glad he was going shopping with his uncle and not his mother. He had a formal relationship with his mother and nothing more, his father, her fifth husband had made a will that spelled out Blaise as his sole heir and if Blaise died all monies went to St. Mungos. As Blaise was not able to get his mother money she only was nice to him as a means to an end, rich husbands. Blaise got much of his looks from her, dark smooth skin, high cheek bones, small nose full lips and black hair. He had his father's slanting eyes that gave him an exotic look and would, once he grew up in ten years or so be a handsome man. His father had been a Moore pureblood wizard from Italy that fell in love with his mother and had married her, the rest was history as they say and Blaise had his father until he was six.

He was in Madam Malkin's being fitted for his school uniform and robes when he saw the Grangers enter the room. He was a smart boy, he knew a lot about the ins and outs of the magical world and knew the tragedy that surrounded the drowning of Harry Potter and how his brother had never recovered from the loss of his twin. Blaise had a feeling that Hadrian was a little liar, he was good at knowing when one lied, and he believed Hadrian did. Seeing Harry he knew at once who he was, the boy could not hide the fact of his heritage from one like him. Most people would just look at him and see what they wanted to see but there were those like Blaise that could see the real person. He saw the ring on Harry, interesting, he was the heir to a noble magical family, this was good as everything went to his brother the Potter heir and somehow Harry had become heir to a noble family of his own. This would be interesting, the two were motioned to two stools and they took their places there.

"I would recommend the wool robes solely. "Blaise said, "Acromantula silk cannot take growing charms though Madam Malkin here makes the best."

"You are a dear." Madam Malkin said.

"I simply speak the truth, ah I forgot to introduce myself, Blaise Zabini." Blaise said.

"Harry Evans Granger." Harry replied.

"Hermione Jean Granger." Hermione said.

"What house do you think you will end up in?" Blaise asked, "not that it really matters much."

"Hufflepuff." Harry said, "I seem to really like to work hard."

"I would not mind Ravenclaw, I was thinking Gryffindor but lord Granger said I would do better in Ravenclaw, you?"

"Well Slytherin, I can have so much fun there." Blaise said.

"That is you then dear." Madam Malkin said, "they will be all ready in two hours."

"Thank you madam."

He left and Harry thought he was a bit strange but could be a good friend. They were finished with their fitting of robes, hopped down and headed out to find that their parents had got all their supplies but their books and wands. They decided to go get their wands and headed to the wand shop that looked as if it had seen better days. It was here Harry met his destiny head on in the form of his wand. It took a few minutes for Hermione to get her vine and dragon heartstring wand, but for Harry it was a full hour before his wand was found. His was a nice holly wand with a fire phoenix feather and what was shocking about that was the phoenix who gave a feather for his wand had given but one other and that was in the wand that had been Voldemort's. Harry thought about this, he knew it was his choices that made the man and that Voldemort had gone evil and he vowed then and there not to take the path that Voldemort had.

"Well sir all I know with this information is that I will not turn evil like Voldemort." Harry said, "I _know_ what evil feels like sir, I cannot turn that way."

"Well spoke young man well spoken and yes you have suffered, I can feel it, though your parents are so good and full of goodness. I can sense things you know, people and their true heart, maybe, ah well not anything to do now."

"You had hoped that Voldemort would not stay dark." Harry said, "but he did and turned from dark to evil."

"Yes, ah you understand magic, light, dark, gray not evil no, no evil is evil and you know what that is." Ollivander said. "Ah but you have much to do, enjoy your shopping and do come back if you wish to talk with an old wand maker."

"I will." Harry replied, "thank you."

He walked out of the wand shop and to Flourish and Blots where Hector was in the muggle section reading a book called _A Brief History of Time_ by a Steven Hawking. He smiled as Harry and Hermione came into the bookstore and looked around the vast space, larger on the inside than the outside, despite it taking up three of the four levels of the building. Most books were magical and on all kinds of magic, there was a Hogwarts section, one for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, another on fiction and the largest on magical history. There was a section for cooking and transportation, for magical creatures and defense from the dark arts. The muggle section was tucked away on the third floor and was large in its own right with books mainly on science and muggle history. The children could have stayed her all day but they had a library to explore to see what they had and could come back to get what they might need later. They got their school books and Harry slipped in the very book Hector had been reading.

"I saw that Harry." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry said looking at her innocently. "I have good taste."

"Right, your football team is pathetic…"

"Hey!" Harry replied offended.

The argument was cut short as their books were paid for and they headed out, their last stop that Hector took them to was Eeylops Owl Emporium, a shop that sold mainly owls and owl supplies that was next to and connected to Magical Menagerie , where cats, dogs, rats, snakes and all kinds of other magical creatures. Harry went to look at the owls while Hermione went next door to look at the animals here. The owls were on perches or in cages waiting to be bought but in the shop most of the pets were in cages along the walls and isles that were faced with glass and made to be as close to their natural habitat as possible. On the counter were a few rats using one of their fellows tails to jump rope. Hermione saw a small long haired orange kitten with a squashed face. It was love at first sight and she was going to get this cat. Harry had nearly given up when he felt eyes on him and looked up to see a snowy white owl with amber eyes. He held up his hand and the owl flapped her wings and landed on his shoulder.

"She is a beauty." The shopkeeper said, "just got her, she has tolerated others but never came down, seems she likes you."

"She is beautiful." Harry replied, "how much?"

"Well was thinking for such a noble animal…"

In the end the shopkeeper had a new respect for the boy and Harry had paid quite a bit less than what the man had started out asking him. Harry loved haggling as did most shopkeepers, it made buying and selling so much fun. Finally the day came to an end as they headed back home with all their purchases. They had a light dinner and the children, tired after a long day went to bed while the adults stayed up late talking long into the night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there is the shopping trip and a new friend. There are two things we know about Blaise Zabini from cannon, he is a handsome black boy who was sorted to Slytherin and his mother was married seven times by his sixth year. I would like to think such a cunning boy(how could he not be) could turn the right way if he met the right people. I let Hermione get Crookshanks much earlier as this will play out in a good way later on you can be sure of that._

_So anyway do please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Train and Sorting

Chapter Three: The Train and Sorting:

Harry and Hermione were excited as they headed to the train station on September first. Nothing could dampen their spirits even when their parents could not go through the barrier. They exited onto what looked like a country platform and realized they had gone through a portal not a doorway. Before them was a large scarlet steam engine that had the Hogwarts crest on the side with lots of carriages behind it. They got on the train and found a compartment, they un-shrunk their trunks and put them in the rack above them and took a seat. Both were in their school uniforms, both had crisp white shirts, gray jumpers and black ties. Harry had black trousers and polished black shoes while Hermione had a black knee-length skirt, black tights and polished Mary Jane shoes. Their robes lay folded neatly next to their trunks, Hedwig was sleeping in her cage while Hermione had to take out the kitten Crookshanks and keep him with her as he mewed pitifully when in his basket.

Blaise found them in short order, like them he also un-shrunk his trunk and put it up in the rack above him and took a seat. He was in his school uniform and smiled at both what he hoped dearly would be his new friends. Harry liked him but Hermione was not sure about him, he seemed so strange to her. He was very sly and seemed to know things a boy of his age should not. She was about to speak to him when the door to the compartment opened and a pudgy boy with a round face, light brown hair and dark brown eyes stood there. He was dragging his trunk, had his robe and cloak over his arm and a toad in one hand. The toad got away but before it could hop away Harry had him and helped the boy put his trunk up in the rack. The boy smiled shyly and took a seat looking around those gathered here.

"You don't mind my being here?" The boy asked.

"Nah, I am Harry Evans Granger." Harry said. "What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom, I hope I have enough magic for Hogwarts, I am not very good." Neville said.

"Don't worry, I just showed magic a year ago." Blaise said, "well I was healing myself before that but my mother did not count that. I am Blaise Zabini and yes my mother is Lady Zabini, at least I think she still is unless she got married again."

"Hermione Granger, I was surprised to get a letter, though it explains so much about me." Hermione said.

"My gran she thought I did not have magic until I was eight, my uncle was dangling me out of the window and accidently dropped me." Neville said, "I bounced to the road."

"Of course you did, your magic protects you." Blaise said, "you heal fast?"

"Yea, always." Neville replied.

"Then, as long as you have your own wand learning spells will come easy, if you have a family members you will need to concentrate a bit more but should be fine." Blaise replied.

"T-thank you." Neville replied, "how do you know so much?"

"My mother hates the library, I found my refuge there." Blaise said shrugging.

Harry read between the lines, Blaise did not have a good home life. His mother seemed at the least aloof to him and it was clear Blaise did not have much love for her. Then again Hector had told him about the black widow Zabini and it had nothing to do with her beautiful exotic features. To hear that Neville had very nearly been killed by family to "force magic" out of him was appalling. It brought back memories of his time in _hell_, the broken bones he had set himself and healed, the wounds, the famine magic to supplement the days without food. Oh yes he knew about survival magic all too well, Hermione saw the look on his face and reached over and put her hand on his letting him know that he was alright. The tense time went by and the four children started to talk and learn what each liked. When lunch came along Harry and Hermione surprised them by pulling out a hamper of food their parents had prepared and put in the magical hamper. There was cold duck, chicken salad sandwiches, cucumber sandwiches, juice and tea in a large magical thermos. The trolley came by and Harry, who had a sweet tooth that drove his parents to distraction (as they were dentists) got a bit of everything, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, licorice wands, sugar quills, Bernie Bott's Every Flavor beans.

"Harry you will share that." Hermione said, "I do not want to deal with you after you eat all that."

"Hermione of course I will share!" Harry said, "that is why I got all this."

"Yea of course you did." Hermione replied.

"Here you go, help yourselves guys." Harry said. "If you see a Merlin or any of the founders I would like them please, I am starting my Chocolate Card collection."

"Well I got a Severus Snape." Hermione said, "these are a special Hogwarts edition!"

Harry Opened his card and saw the tall lean potions master and head of Slytherin looking up at him. The man would not be so bad looking if he were not scowling at the camera, his hair hung about his face in greasy black curtains, black eyes stared him down a long hooked nose and his thin lips twitched in a grimace, Harry felt for a moment he might have met the man but could not place it at the time. Snape was clad all in black and Harry put the card down eating his chocolate frog and opening the next frog to find Pomona Sprout, a short plump woman with her hair in a messy bun, clad in brown robes with merry brown eyes and a smile on her face. Harry saw she was head of Hufflepuff and Harry decided that was the house for him. The only other head of house that looked nearly as nice was Fidelius Flitwick, a man with wispy white hair, violet eyes clad in robes to match, he was head of house Ravenclaw. McGonagall scared him, she was a thin woman with her black hair in a severe bun, green eyes watching him like a hawk behind her small square glasses. She was clad in robes of green though she was head of house Gryffindor.

"Wow, they look really strict." Hermione said, "though professor Snape is young."

"You mean you like him." Harry said nearly ducking at his sister's glare, "glee just kidding 'Mione."

"What did I say about that nickname Harry-Barry?" Hermione said sweetly.

"Never call you that or you would do what you just did." Harry said turning red. "Sister of mine you will be my death!"

"So what house do you guys want to go to?" Neville asked.

"Hufflepuff." Harry said.

"Slytherin." Blaise said.

"Um Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"That means we could all be in separate houses!" Neville said, "and I just made friends too."

"Yes you did, and we will stay friends." Blaise said, "different houses does not mean we cannot stay friends. We can study together in the library and hang out and all."

"I would like that." Neville said, "you really are my friends?"

"I am, I swear it, you are smart and strong magically, don't ever doubt that." Harry said.

"I too swear it, I could not do better than you all as friends." Hermione replied.

"I swear to be the best friend I can be, I could if wanted poison your enemies." Blaise said.

"Really?" Neville replied.

"Nah, made an oath never to use any means of potions or muggle means to poison to hurt harm or kill." Blaise said shoving up his sleeve and showing a rune on his left forearm, "this forces me to hold to that pledge."

"That means you cannot take the dark mark either." Neville said, "smart move."

"Yes, my mother would try to force me, she is a wicked woman." Blaise replied.

Harry realized he had it good with his family now, sure his life had been horrible when he was in _hell_ but he was free of that life now. He had a sister and mother and father who loved him very much. He was about to speak when the door to their compartment opened and he saw a pale white blond haired boy with cold gray eyes clad in his school uniform and robes. Two large boys flanked him, both had short brown hair and brown eyes and it was clear they were there as this boy's bodyguards. He looked coldly at those here and sneered as he saw Neville, clearly Neville was not well liked by this boy and Harry instantly did not like the blond boy at all.

"I am looking for Hadrian Potter, anyone seen him?" The boy asked.

"No, who are you?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy, these are Goyle and Crabbe." Draco replied, "who are you?"

"Harry Evans Granger, heir to the Granger family." Harry replied.

"Hermione Granger, his sister." Hermione replied.

"Hello Draco good to see you." Blaise said calmly getting Draco to turn and pale (if that was possible), "how is the family?"

"Blaise Zabini why are you here, come with me, I can show you better company." Draco replied.

"Ah yes, your friends, though the ladies are charming I must say no, you see I go where the power is Malfoy, and the powerful are here." Blaise replied. "Though I will see you in Slytherin."

"Right, later then." Draco said leaving getting Blaise to smirk.

"I love putting him in his place." Blaise said, "if not for the fact he has a Black mother he would be a weakling and very inbreed."

"So do you hold to the pureblood way of thinking?" Neville asked him.

"I hold to the tradition of strength and honor." Blaise said, "that is what all of us have here. I hold to all learning about the traditions and ways of the magical world. Many muggleborn would accept this world better if they knew about the traditions and such, I hear that Hogwarts thinks the same way now."

"Yes, we learned much this summer." Hermione said, "we don't even get the heads of houses as teachers until our fifth year, potions is Ty Ogden, charms is River Blackfoot, transfiguration is Daniel Moorland and Herbology is Mary Green they even replaced the ghost professor Binns for history, got Remus Lupin teaching now. It seems ten years ago Dumbledore changed the way Hogwarts was run, he said for too long that Hogwarts was running on a short staff and that to return to greatness he needed more teachers."

"How many students are in Hogwarts?" Neville asked.

"Nearly a thousand, though our year is going to be really small." Hermione replied, "that is due to the killings that Voldemort did in 1980 of children of those he thought his enemy, that is anyone who did not join him. It stopped when a prophecy was made, very few know what it says but he focused solely on three babies."

"Hadrian and Harry Potter, and me." Neville replied, "he attacked the Potters who were betrayed by Sirius Black and though James and Lily Potter died Hadrian and Harry did not, though Harry did die at six when he saved the life of a muggle."

"Neville can you keep a secret?" Harry asked, "I mean never tell anyone even under torture?"

"Sure." Neville said.

"I was Harry Potter, I did drown and lost my leg, but I was rescued and adopted by my parents." Harry said, "my brother is nothing more than a lying torturing scum, stay clear of him if you can."

"Harry has been very free with telling you." Hermione said, "it's hard for him to talk about his brother."

"I swear I will not tell anyone even on pain of death or in pain." Neville said.

"So do I swear I will not tell anyone even on pain of death or in pain." Blaise said, "but I already had an idea, and now I know clearly."

Harry was both relieved and unhappy others had to know of his past, well his name from before that is. Yet he knew he was safe here and his friends would not betray him. He was not aware that far away someone else knew he was alive as he had willingly revealed himself in the magical world. That man smiled, something rare for him and wondered if the boy would allow him in his life. He would have to wait for the sorting to see the boy and see if his feelings were right though he knew they were. In the meantime on the train the four friends talked and played chess or exploding snap the rest of the journey.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The first years stood in the small chamber off the great hall waiting. They had been awed crossing the lake looking up at the vast castle with its many walls, towers and turrets and the hundreds of windows that cast warm light out on the cool evening. They had come into the boathouse at the very bottom of the castle complex at the lake's edge and were led up at least an hundred stairs through an opening and to the great front doors of the castle. The opening had closed behind them the door was rock and once closed they could no longer see the stairs. They had met McGonagall and now waited for the sorting to take place. They did not have long to wait, they were led into the hall down the center and to the front where they stood waiting. An old ratty wizard's hat stood on a stool and everyone was staring at it. It opened its brim like a mouth and began to sing.

_When Hogwarts' founders Snuffed It at the start of the millennium,_

_Their rivalries and foibles didn't cross the Lethe's banks with them;_

_For Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_Bequeathed me their authority to pick the House you're suited for._

_Let other schools set entry tests and quiz your personality,_

_A __Sorting Hat__ gets access to your innermost reality._

_Your aptitudes and certitudes and psychoanalytical_

_Complexities will indicate which path will prove so critical._

_Now Gryffindors are fêted for persistent feats of bravery,_

_And Righting every Wrong from Third-World Debt to House-elf Slavery._

_They'll throw you in the thick of fine adventures that should not missed_

_If you can stick their heartiness and aren't too individualist._

_The Hufflepuffs are loyal, fair, hardworking and meticulous,_

_Which makes up for the fact that Helga's surname was ridiculous._

_You'd never cheat or take short cuts for laziness is criminal,_

_An excellent philosophy when praise you win is minimal._

_The wise Rowena Ravenclaw creamed off the intellectual,_

_The scholarly, the witty and profoundly ineffectual,_

_Whose credo __"Cogitamus ergo sumus"__ makes the best hot air -_

_And if you didn't get all that, don't panic, I won't put you there._

_The virtues of the Serpent's house are swathed in deepest mystery, _

_But only slaves to simpleness would shun its cheqered history, _

_With drive that sends you far in life and calculating brilliance- _

_A Slytherin, for good or ill, will make the greatest diff-er-ence. _

_But now my tender audience I'm sure that you have heard enough_

_Of Slytherin and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff,_

_My job's to get you Sorted and I'll brook no bribes or threats or tears,_

_Just put me on and trust me – I've been doing this a thousand years._

What the children did not know is that it was the heads of house that wrote the songs the hat sung. The hat did not like to do so as there was only so much he could do. Besides he liked to "sleep" most of the time and only "woke" at the sorting, or if he needed to speak to a student. He was the sorting hat not a troubadour for Merlin's sake and he did remember Merlin too before he died at a great age in the year 1013AD. The children enjoyed the song and the sorting began. Harry heard his name and walked up his crutch hitting the floor as he walked, he was getting some whispers but he did not care. Sure he was disabled a bit but that did not affect his magic after all, he could walk without it, sort of but why do that when it offered him comfort? He sat down on the stool and the hat was lowered over his head.

"Ah Harry Evans Granger, interesting, magic adopted to the old house Granger I see." The hat said.

"I wish to go to Hufflepuff, I feel that is where I need to be." Harry thought back.

"Hmm, yes I see your friends, a noble thought and it should work to help unite the school, well then you better be HUFFLEPUFF!" This last was shouted and Harry stood, put the hat back on the stool.

"Thank you Mr. Hat." Harry said.

McGonagall very nearly smiled, he was such a sweet boy and very few thanked the hat. Harry made his way to his new house table and took a seat. He smiled when Hermione was sorted to Ravenclaw and beaming she walked to her new house table and took a seat. Neville was the next friend and he was sorted to Gryffindor. There were whispers when Potter, Hadrian was called and Harry narrowed his eyes as his former brother, lean, tall for his age with messy black hair and hazel eyes behind round glasses strutted up to the stool. He was sorted at once to Gryffindor and he made his way to that table. The last person to be sorted (much to the displeasure of Draco) was Blaise into Slytherin. He took a seat by Draco and smiled evilly at him getting Draco to wish he was anywhere but here. The headmaster gave his speech and then food appeared in the dishes on the table.

Harry grinned and saw everything he loved was here, he saw lamb in front of him and took a few slices of this, some mashed potatoes and gravy, vegetables, good dark bread with real butter and a goblet of pumpkin juice. He tucked in and ate well and went back for another plate of food, this one was pork chops, baked apples, peas portage more bread and butter and more pumpkin juice. He noticed the other first years looking at him, he saw Susan Bones, her red hair done up in braids, the niece of the head of the Magical Enforcement Department, Hannah Abbot, she was a thin pale girl with blond hair, Justin Finch-Fletchley, a dark haired boy Erne Macmillan a light brown haired boy, Megan Jones, Wayne Hopkins, Sally-Anne Perks, Sam Stebbins and finally Zacharias Smith, a red-blond haired boy with hard eyes that did not belong on one so young. Harry saw that there were very few first years this year and realized just how small his class was compared to the other years.

"So what happened to your leg?" Susan asked Harry, "if you do not mind my asking."

"I lost it in an accident, not even magic could have saved it." Harry replied, "it's not too bad, I got a magical prosthetic now, when I finish growing I will get one that can be fused to what is left of my leg." Harry replied. "I now have feeling in it, my last though good was muggle and I had no feeling. It's taking some getting used to."

"Are you muggleborn?" Justin asked, "I am, I was down for Eaton but then got my letter, I was ever so surprised."

"Muggle raised, my sister, she is Hermione Granger at the Ravenclaw table, we were magically adopted to the magical house Granger, so we have our muggle parents and our magical guardian lord Granger."

"I am half and half." Hannah said, "I was not sure I had enough magic to get in, though my mum kept saying my fast healing proved I had enough, I went through a clumsy stage."

"Went through it?" Susan teased her friend, "just last week you knocked me in the pool, or did you mean that?"

"Um I am still clumsy." Hannah said a hint of amusement in her voice.

"What about you Ernie?" Susan asked.

"Pureblood though my parents raised me in the muggle world, it was safer." Ernie replied.

Harry knew a lot about the magical world thanks to Hector, he knew the danger and such and that Hector did not believe Voldemort was gone. That had upset Greg and Diane but they were not the kind to run away from a threat and after making sure their children had a way to get to a safe house in time of danger (Hector gave both of them the same type of portkey) a simple pendent they allowed them to go. The books in the library in Hermione's trunk were helpful with defense and both were well aware of the customs of this world, though they were glad that there were Wizarding classes for those who needed them and muggle classes for those who needed those. Harry saw the food disappear from the plates and desserts of all kinds appear. He grabbed some treacle tart and vanilla ice cream, once he finished he was full to bursting and feeling very tired. The headmaster had them sing the school song (fortunately someone had put their foot down and made them sing it to one tune only) then he sent them off to bed.

The Hufflepuff common room was one level below the great hall along a stone corridor they walked to a painting of a forest scene. A badger came out and looked up at them and the prefect, Mary Lou Goldberg gave the password (loyalty) and led the first years into the common room. Harry looked around and saw couches and lots of squishy armchairs in black fabric with yellow stitching. There was a large fireplace on one wall, a statue of Helga near it beaming down on all in the room. Pomona Sprout came into the room and introduced herself to the first years and welcomed back those who had come back. She said her office was always open and they could come to her with their problems or the prefects too. Finally the first years were led to their dorms, the girls though one door, the boys though another.

The first year boys walked through a door into their dorm room. There were five four poster beds set up against the walls with a pot bellied stove in the middle of the room. The curtains around the beds were yellow with black to ma a diamond pattern. The comforters over the beds were black with yellow stitching, each bed had by it a small wardrobe and a night stand. Their trunks were at the foot of their beds, Harry got dressed for bed, set his leg by the side of his bed and crawled under the covers. In a very few minutes all the boys were fast asleep under the comfortable bedclothes on mattresses that felt as soft as clouds.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there are four friendships formed here that will last even with those four friends in different houses. Oh and Harry has a godfather, and he will meet him in due time. Hadrian is not going to be stupid here, he is very smart, will be in the top ten academically and by quite popular, to all but his brother. Harry will have friends, and they will be from all the houses, it will be some time before Hadrian finds out Harry is alive as Harry does look different now. The sorting song, totally not mine, it's by __Textualsphinx __and hers alone as I am horrible with poetry and all, it is from her fiction "A Sorting Song" and I recommend you go and read it there too!_

_Do review please!_


	4. Chapter 4: Finding What Was Lost

Chapter Four: Finding the What Was Lost:

Severus did all he could to not show the shock as the boy called Harry Granger made his way to the stool to be sorted. He had felt that his godson Harry Potter was alive and looking on the boy before him he was sure that this was _his_ Harry. He watched as the boy was sorted to Hufflepuff and when a girl with dark brown hair done in a frizzled brain was sorted to Ravenclaw Harry smiled at her. By the last name he was sure they were siblings and his heart sank a bit, until he saw eyes that he could forget, even a bit darker they were Lily's eyes. He forced himself to look away and watch the rest of the sorting, Draco went where he thought the boy would go and of course Hadrian Potter went to Gryffindor. He pitted McGonagall as it looked like James Potter at eleven was back at Hogwarts. Once a serious looking black boy by the name of Blaise was sorted the headmaster gave a speech. Well more like some really strange words and the food appeared.

As Severus loaded his plate with food he thought back to the day he learned little Harry had died. He never had fully believed it, something told him Harry was alive. He remembered when James and Lily had learned from him about the prophecy, and how he was a spy. Lily had firmly insisted that Severus would be Harry's godfather, she said he had a hard road and he was needed for the boy. Lily was not a seer but with her children she knew somehow Harry would suffer the most and Hadrian, the older child would not suffer as Harry would. Harry would need a protector, a strong one and Severus was chosen. He had thought he had failed when he learned of the boy drowning but it seemed that this Harry Granger could be him. He would visit the boy's parents, he was sure they would have an answer for him. He noticed McGonagall looking at him and he finished his bite of roast before he turned to speak to her.

"Do you know what happened to the Granger boy?" Severus asked, "I see he uses a crutch."

"All I know is some sort of accident when he very small." McGonagall replied, "he has an artificial leg."

"I see, I do pity you though, little Hadrian Potter." Severus said.

"For heaven's sake Severus I hardly think he will be like his father was at his age!" McGonagall said, "did you not forget he lost his brother?"

"I did, forgive me." Severus said, "though we might as well just put the Quidditch cup in my office."

"When pigs can fly," McGonagall said then added, "without magic."

"They can, abet in airplanes." Severus replied.

"A-air-p-planes?" Quirrell stammered.

"Yes, it's how muggles can get across the world so fast, even we cannot." Flitwick said, "portals take so much magic and muggles do notice those when we try to put them up. No muggles are advanced, why they even went to the moon!"

"How did they manage that?" Sprout asked.

"Similar way that fireworks go off." Severus replied, "only much, much more powerful types of energies used a huge rocket fused to a small ship and then shot off into space from Florida."

Severus was not knowledgeable about the muggle world just because he was a halfblood, he loved to learn about _everything_ both magical and muggle and tried to see how both worlds could fit together. He was impressed with the muggle world and shared that love with Charity Burbage, both could talk about how the muggles had advanced and how that could affect their world. Severus knew how lucky they were to have gotten certain laws passed, since no-one wanted another dark lord to rise the ministry had done something logical and smart, they had passed laws to teach about muggle culture and technology accurately and Wizarding culture that would ground young witches and wizards in this world. Severus still felt so badly he had been foolish enough to join Voldemort only to learn he had been trapped with lies. He worked hard to make up for that each and every day.

"Well ye better no hold Hadrian responsible for how his father was in Hogwarts. Just because James was a spoiled brat." McGonagall said.

"I will be extremely fair with him." Severus replied, "but like any other student, and yes this includes anything my little Snakes do, he puts a toe out of line around me and he will regret it."

"You do not do anything to your little snakes!" McGonagall said then at the smirk, "what do you do?"

"Teach them, guide them and if needed take a wide strap to their clothed backsides." Severus replied, "you should try it, it could curb your lions a bit."

"How dare, I, my lions are fine, well all but for four boys but you know I was on your side! Why you act as if I liked what those hooligans did!"

"I know you did not." Severus said, "and I do hope a certain godson of mine does not embarrass my house, his father spoils him so."

"Well young Malfoy has his mother, she is a Black." Flitwick replied.

"I should have bribed the hat, had him put in Ravenclaw, then you could deal with him." Severus said stabbing at his treacle tart, "no you do not deserve that Filius."

Severus loved Draco dearly, he really did, but his father spoiled him so. Lucius and Narcissa had wanted more than one child but only got Draco. Lucius spoiled his only son and child but Narcissa did her best to raise him right and allowed Severus to help. Severus had had that boy over his knee more times than he could count and he knew he would have to curb the boy in school. He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco was not feeling comfortable around the Zabini boy, he would have to see if Zabini was a threat or just the kind of boy who liked to wind people up. He remembered his father who had loved to do just that, though he was now dead and Severus was sure it was lady Zabini who had done something to him. In fact he was positive, Narcissa would not have threatened the woman to stay away from her husband or she would not like what happened when one got a Black mad.

Dinner wound down and the school song was sung then the little brats, er children were sent off to bed the prefects leading the way. He gave his welcoming speech to his first years, went over the rules while a booklet on Hogwarts rules and Slytherin rules were passed out to the first years. When done he headed to his rooms and called for his elf Tibby and had her bring him the file of Harry Granger. Being a head of house he had a right to look at any student's file, save for the medical portion of course, he could only look at medical files of those in his house. He saw that Harry had been adopted by a Greg and Dianne Granger, he had an adopted sister of Hermione Granger. The next bit nearly made him choke on his mead, Harry and Hermione were adopted, blood adopted into the magical house Granger and Harry was the heir to the Granger house. That meant the boy had some political power, not a lot but enough to earn respect as heads of ancient _and_ noble houses were not common.

In the magical, like the muggle world those in the peerage were part of a small club, one that Severus Snape was part of as were James Potter and Sirius Black, James was a viscount, the viscount of Godric's Hallow. Sirius Black was an Earl, the Earl of Diagon Ally. Harry Granger was now a baron and that meant his sister was a baroness, but he Severus outranked them all. On his mother's side his mother's father had come to England from Italy where her father had been the prince of Rimini before the unification of Italy. When the small magical community in Rimini had had enough of the Moretti family they had forced them out. They had come to England, changed their last name to Moretti- Prince (Severus's mother had shortened that to Prince as she hated her father and family) and Severus, half blood as he was, was truly was a prince, though there was no power or money with that title, Severus had to make that money himself.

Severus had Tibby take the file back, he knew in his heart that Harry was his godson, he would go and see the Grangers to make it official but he knew this boy was his! It would take a week before he could go and see the Grangers, he was pleasantly surprised when he was invited for tea on a Saturday afternoon. He made sure to wear a muggle suit and tie (black of course) and to tie back his hair before he went to meet the Grangers. He Apparated in a dimly lit alley and walked a block or two to the comfortable home that belonged to the wealthy Granger family. He knocked on the door and it was Dianne who greeted him and led him into the living room. Both Greg and Dianne had been expecting a visit from someone at school and were glad it was not Dumbledore, they did not trust him as Hector sure didn't.

"What can we do for you professor Snape?" Dianne asked.

"You can call me Severus, I was wondering do you know what Harry's family name was before you adopted him, the records do not state one." Severus replied taking a cup of tea.

"He was Harry Potter, we tried to find any mention of family or anything and came up empty." Greg said, "strange as it seemed someone was trying to keep those who hurt him safe."

"What do you mean hurt him?" Severus asked his eyes growing cold.

"Well when we first took him he was skittish and terrified, thought we would beat him and hurt him. Once he realized he could trust us he gave us his name, the name of his brother and the family he had been with. We never found any of them."

"Blood wards." Severus muttered getting the Grangers to look at him puzzled, "this is exactly why blood wards are not legal, one can use them for good but then they can be used to protect those that do not deserve to be protected. The reason you could not find the Dursleys is that they still had Hadrian and Harry was believed dead then was adopted by you. That would mean that is the reason I could not find Harry until now."

"Why do you want to know about Harry?" Hector asked, "as my heir I do have a right to know as do his parents."

"I am his godfather, I tried to get the headmaster to allow me to see him but after what Sirius Black did no-one was allowed, the ministry thought it was for the best." Severus said bitterly, "I would with your permission like to see him, and his sister, be a godfather for both."

"Why both you do not know Hermione at all." Greg said.

"She is Harry's sister, it is only right, and I could offer even more protection in the magical world." Severus replied, "I should have fought harder, then I suppose that would not have worked, I was a spy in the war against the dark lord though many believe otherwise." Severus replied.

"If you will do all you can to protect our children then I do not have a problem with this." Dianne said.

"You will take good care of them or I will show you what a special forces muggle can do got it?" Greg said looking Severus in the eye, "I don't need magic to cause a lot of damage."

"Got it, I understand." Severus replied. "I promise to do everything I can to help them and be there for them."

He spent another hour or so with the Grangers finding out about them and how Harry had thrived under their care. He told him all about himself and found the Grangers were a down to earth family despite the fact they really were wealthy in their own right. Finally he had to head back to Hogwarts and hoped Harry and Hermione would accept him as their parents did. Hearing what Harry had gone through made him want to hex Hadrian just as much as the others but he would wait, he knew he could trust McGonagall and he would pass on the facts of Harry's time to warn her about Hadrian. Even James at his worse would not have done what Hadrian did and James was a bully of the worst sort!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry loved Hogwarts, his classes were challenging, on Monday he had his first classes, Transfiguration was fun even though he had only turned his matchstick silver. Charms was fun even though for now all they did was learn the basics of the class, one had to know the theory and such before they could even cast their first spell here. They had history with Remus Lupin who made the subject fun and intriguing, Harry saw he was a slight man with tawny hair streaked with gray, kind blue eyes and neatly trimmed mustache that helped hide a few scars on his face. He wore brown from his suit to his outer robes. They had defense which turned out to be a joke, Quirrell was a stuttering wreck and his purple turban smelled funny. Harry and the other first years were taken under the wing of the upper years of their houses to learn defense as Quirrell sure could not teach them anything. They had Astronomy at midnight on Wednesday and at the end of the week they had potions. Harry did well and was glad to have Ravenclaws with him in this class, he was able to pair with his sister and together they made a perfect potion.

Time flew for them and before they knew it two weeks had passed for them here at Hogwarts. The only classes they had with the whole school were the muggle studies and Wizarding culture classes and flying. Harry helped Neville in flying while Hadrian and Draco got into a verbal fight. It resulted in both doing some very dangerous flying, Hadrian catching Neville's Rememberall that Draco had found on the ground and McGonagall hauling off both boys. It was a week after this the rumors started that Hadrian was on the Quidditch team which got Harry to roll his eyes, typical, what Hadrian wanted Hadrian got. He was eating his breakfast when an owl dropped a letter in his eggs, took a bit of his bacon, a sip of his pumpkin juice and flew off. Harry read the note and was surprised, what would Severus Snape want with him? He saw the same owl repeat the gesture with Hermione and wondered what was going on. The letter asked him to meet Severus Snape at his office at seven, Harry had to look at the simple map each student was given of the school to find the office and wondered and at five to seven he was at the office with Hermione.

"Wonder what he wants with us?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Not sure, wonder if that was his owl this morning, it was rather rude." Hermione replied.

She knocked at the door and Severus bade them to enter and the two children did. He looked down at them, Harry with the black and yellow tie and the coat of arms of house Hufflepuff on his robes. His sister had the blue and bronze tie and coat of arms of house Ravenclaw and was carrying her book bag. He was not sure what to say to these children, to Harry. He motioned them to a door and into his private sitting room, here he had them sit on his couch and he took a seat in a wing backed chair by the fireplace. Both children were looking nervous as they looked up at the tall lean professor, he ordered tea that came with French Fancy, biscuits, Turkish Delight, dried fruits and other kinds of sweets.

"I am sure you are wondering why I called you here?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir, is there something wrong sir?" Hermione asked.

"No, no not at all, I spoke with your parents to be allowed to talk with both of you." Severus said, "I know who Harry is."

"You cannot tell anyone!" Harry said going pale and starting to tremble, "please sir!"

"I will not, you are my godson." Severus said, "believe me I wanted to see you but the ministry would not let me. When I thought you were dead if not for my other godchild I would, I saw you at the feast, saw your public records and went to see your parents. I wish, if both of you would have it to take up the responsibilities and be your godfather, for both of you."

"Sir you don't know me, why would you want to be my godfather, I am a muggleborn witch no matter that I was adopted to a magical family." Hermione said.

"Because I know you take good care of Harry, that you are his sister, I want to be there for both of you, if you will have me." Severus said, "I will do all I can to protect you and be there for you I swear it."

"Alright sir, I would like you to be my godfather." Hermione said.

"I would like that too sir." Harry said.

Severus smiled and took a French Fancy, this once chocolate, three small layers of cake with cherry filling iced with dark chocolate outside. The children tucked into the sweet desserts, Harry of course was in heaven. He so loved sweets and though his parents were dentists they relented in allowing him sweets as he had gone through so much. As long as he took good care of his teeth he was allowed sweets. He loved chocolate and second good well made Turkish Delight. He felt happy and warm inside, here was another person who did love and care for him! Though his time in _hell_ was what some would say a short time, three years in fact he had suffered some of the worst abuse a child could without dying. In fact when he went and saved Piers his own brother had in a session of Harry hunting a few days earlier used a cricket bat to break his leg. Harry had not dared bring attention to that and so he had walked on a broken leg for days and saved Piers. He had drowned and woke up in a hospital four days later with his leg missing due to a horrible infection.

He knew his parents loved him and his sister did too, he had had a hard time making friends and that there was a good reason he begged to be sorted to Hufflepuff. He knew it was a good house and one where he knew he would be safe and hopefully thrive. The fact he could talk to other children and make friends was due to his sister, if not for her than he would not have had a few friends he had in his primary school. That and now he had two good friends now in addition to Hermione and it looked as if he could make more. He was doing very well with fewer and fewer relapses back to a timid boy due to what had happened to him. Now he had Severus to help take care of him and he thanked God every day that he had this second chance to have a good life and do something good with it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there is Harry's Godfather, so many stories have Sirius still his godfather and that makes since if he is the Potter heir. Harry here is not the Potter heir and Lily knew he would have a hard time, Severus came to the Potter's and told them himself the prophecy that he knew and accepted whatever fate they had for him. They had become friends and when James and Lily died Severus lost two good friends. _

_As for Severus going to the Grangers it is the correct thing to do. He can't just state to Harry "I am your godfather" without talking to his parents, it would be beyond rude. They had to give permission as they would not be pleased for a virtual stranger to state he was godfather to their son. With permission he now is going to take care of Harry and Hermione as they are siblings and he could not see himself doing anything else._

_French Fancy is what in the states we call petit fours, little sponge cakes of varying layers (or one layer depends on the bakery) with either butter cream or fruit filling covered mainly in either white, milk or dark chocolate. I can't have a box of this in the house, I will eat them all as they are so good, my dear hubby is so sweet, he finds a box that has only four and brings that home for me every once and a while instead of a big box. _

_Anyway please do review!_


	5. Chapter 5: The First Year

Chapter Five: The First Year:

Harry sat on the train surprised at how fast his first year had gone at Hogwarts. It seemed he had just started and now his first year was over. He had made friends, and become closer to Blaise and Neville too and had with Hermione's help formed a study group with many other first years. Hannah and Susan were the first to join then Michael Conner, Terry Boot, Padma Patil from Ravenclaw. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown along with Dean Thomas were the only Gryffindors aside from Neville to join, to Harry's pleasant surprise there were quite a few Slytherins aside from Blaise there was Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Theo Nott and Millicent Bulstrode. Harry was not surprised and actually was relieved when Hadrian did not care to join them, it was just as well for Harry and his friends.

The real adventures at school had started on Halloween, that was when the troll had got into the school. Harry could not have been prouder of his sister, as she was headed back to the Ravenclaw common room she ended up dealing with the troll. Of course if it were not for two rather reckless boys by the name of Ron Weasley and Hadrian Potter she would never have had to face the troll in the first place. They had heard the troll on the second floor and decided they could handle the troll, bad mistake on their part. Hermione heard their screams of terror and before anyone could stop her she charged in and grabbed a rather heavy spear. Adrenalin coursing through her she charged the troll who had both Hadrian and Ron cornered and with strength far above what she normally had she threw the spear into the troll. The troll being stupid as only trolls could be pulled it out of its heart, needless to say that was not a smart move and it fell to the floor dead. This was when McGonagall, Severus, Flitwick, the waste of space that was Quirrell and the ancient headmaster Dumbledore came into the room.

"What, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Potter what on earth were you thinking?" McGonagall asked clutching at her chest in shock.

"I was headed back to the Ravenclaw common room." Hermione said, "I heard screams and I know it was foolish but I acted and ended up saving these two brain donors."

"Oh my you are a strong young lady!" Flitwick said, "but this was very dangerous for you to do miss Granger."

"I know sir, I just reacted."

"Kindly do not do so again." Severus said, "and you two, charging after a troll, five points each from Gryffindor and detention for both of you!"

"Severus!" McGonagall snapped.

"No Minerva they need to know that even Gryffindors do not just charge into battle without understanding their enemy, you two risked the life of a fellow student, what if Hermione could not have saved you? Go to your common rooms now."

"Two points from Ravenclaw for rushing in." Flitwick said, "and twelve for extraordinary bravery."

"I think there is a feast waiting for you in your common room." Dumbledore said, "off you go now."

With Hermione saving Ron and Hadrian this got those two boys to leave her alone and stop the harassment they had started against Harry's sister. They were not full friends, not in the least but they could speak to each other at the least now. The rest of the year was fun, Harry learned and though both he and Hermione had found out about just what was hidden in the third corridor they had promised Severus not to go after it. That was one thing that made Hogwarts fun even more enjoyable for both, they would have tea with Severus nearly every week and they enjoyed getting to know their godfather. There was one thing that could have under mind everything that Harry had worked for this past year and exposed who he was to his hated twin. Sirius Black had been exonerated and it all started with a map, a map that Hermione found two third year boys using.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It must be said Hermione loved rules, she loved to follow them and like authority but deep, deep inside was a bit of rebel wanting to break free. She was exploring the castle on a Saturday thinking on how to get back at the git called Draco Malfoy who hated the fact a muggleborn had been adopted into a magical family. She did not want to go to Hector about this, no she wanted to take care of Malfoy herself, but how? She had heard whispering and wand out yanked a heavy tapestry aside and saw two very surprised red headed, freckled blue eyed third years. The identical twins Fred and George Weasley looking at her in surprise a parchment in hand. Thinking it was contraband the way they were acting she took it and saw it was a map, she looked up at the twins a plan forming in her mind and let them lead her to their "evil lair" as they called it, an abandoned room with only a table and a few chairs around it with a single window.

"You would not tell on us would you? "Fred asked.

"A beautiful maiden and very smart one as yourself first year though you are?" George added.

"Well no of course not." Hermione said.

"Of course not." Fred said putting an arm around his brother, "ah but we know that she will want something in return."

"Yes of course brother dearest, and we of course will be happy to help, name your price fair Ravenclaw." George replied.

"It's Hermione Granger, I want to get back at Draco Malfoy, he will not stop calling me names and I can't go and punch the git though I want to. It would be bad form even if he deserves it." Hermione said.

"We can help, we have this parchment as you have seen." Fred said.

"Not just a parchment dear brother, a map, but you cannot tell anyone else." George added.

"My brother deserves to know, I can't keep this from him." Hermione said.

"Ah your brother is Harry, a Hufflepuff, noble house that." Fred said, "we don't prank them much, mostly Slytherin."

"But not because we don't like Slytherin you see." George added, "professor Snape is brilliant, but some of his house is not."

"Yes he is brilliant, help me with this and I will help you." Hermione sighed, "I never wanted to break the rules, what would my parents say if they found out?"

"Books and cleverness can get you so far." Fred said.

"But in the end life is for fun despite all the darkness we need bright light and fun!" George replied.

That day a friendship was born with the Weasley twins and a few weeks later the biggest prank in the history of Hogwarts since the Marauders hit the school. It was a genius prank in that it only effected those students that used certain words, _mudblood, __base-born_, _magic thief_ and various curse words used both in the muggle and magical world. The last ended up getting most of the upper years and they were not amused when the prank took effect, the potion was brilliant and Hermione proved that even as a first year she could brew it just fine. It was snuck into the jars of the juice on the tables, as it was not a harmless potion the containers did not neutralize them (it was helpful to have nearly sentient jugs, plates and flatware) and everyone was effected by the potion if they said those certain words the student would end up with violently pink hair and neon green skin. It took only four times for Draco to be rid of his bad habit, he knew who had done this and though not happy he gave a grudging respect to Hermione and left her alone for the most part.

Then on a cold winter day just before Christmas Hermione saw a name on the map that changed everything. She was looking over the map with Harry as the twins were explaining how it worked when Fred touched the map to zoom in on the Gryffindor common room and on his youngest brother. The name by him was strange, why was a dead man by the name of Peter Pettigrew by their brother? It took them two days to figure out that the rat was attached to the name, they took the rat to McGonagall and all hell broke loose. In the end they ended up with a large reward that Hermione and Harry refused to take a Knut of and Sirius Black was given the trial he should have gotten all those years before. He was innocent and when it came out the head of the noble and ancient house of Black went to prison without a trial well heads would roll for this.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the end Sirius Black though sad to learn Harry Potter was believed dead did not press it further. Though he loved both children fiercely Hadrian was his godson and he would be there for him. He even managed to get full custody over the protests of Dumbledore but Hadrian seemed happy enough, Harry knew it was not nice to wish this but he hoped Hadrian had suffered under the Dursleys. That would be fitting for the little liar that was his former twin brother. Hadrian was glad to get away from the Dursleys, he knew fully what they could do, and he did feel badly how he had treated Harry. Yet it was all about survival, he simply would not have survived if he had not done what he did right? The Dursleys had treated him well even after Harry had died, no doubt they were afraid to lose their son if they started in on Hadrian and treat him like they had Harry.

Hadrian wished things could have been different, but he had been scared and the anger he saw in his Aunt Petunia when he did accidental magic made him blame his brother. Things had gotten out of control and he had started to torment Harry, after all it was expected and he could not afford to show he cared about his brother. If he did that he would be in the cupboard along with Harry and neither of them would survive and the Potter line would die. Even at three he had drilled in his little head he was the heir of house Potter and the family line had to go on. He did not understand much else but knew he had to live for that to happen. So Harry had become a thing, not a person to him and he had taken his anger and frustration out on him. Harry never fought back, never tried to defend himself and that angered Hadrian even more, though he was wondering if using a cricket bat on him and been so very wrong? At least he would now be free of the Dursleys and be able to live with his godfather.

"You were treated well at the Dursleys?" Sirius asked him.

"Yes sir, they did not love me but they took care of me." Hadrian said, "I would prefer not to go back though, they don't like magic much."

"Well you can live with me, I would have been there for you, but I was foolish and went after Wormtail." Sirius said, he looked sick and gaunt still even a few months out of Azkaban, "I am sorry and Harry is dead because of that."

"Not your fault sir, Harry died saving another's life, he was far braver than I could have been." Hadrian said meaning it.

Sirius was no fool of course, he knew that there was much Hadrian was not saying but he would not press him. The boy had been through so much and he deserved much needed rest. This past school year had been one that was fun for the boy and challenging from what he heard. If Hadrian was right then the Philosopher's stone had been here, at Hogwarts. He might be insane but the headmaster was completely out of his mind to allow that here. Then again the tasks set were clearly a trap, but for whom? A dead dark lord or Hadrian Potter the boy-who-lived? This was the main reason for Hadrian finding out that living with his godfather would entail a lot of work, as his magic had yet to mature and he needed breaks from using it he would start studying self-defense and learning about his duties as head of house Potter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry got up as soon as the train arrived at Kings Cross, shrunk his trunk and headed off the train with Hermione and his best friends Neville and Blaise. Blaise was going to stay with them for part of the summer, it seemed his mother was off courting another man on the continent and had no time for him. That is how Harry saw it but Blaise just did not seem to care, Harry had written his parents and they had agreed to have Blaise stay with them. Blaise was very happy and actually smiled far more than Harry had ever seen him before. He saw Greg and Dianne and practically drug his friends to them, this despite the fact that Greg and Diane had met them before and really liked both boys very much around Christmas.

"Hello mum, dad!" Harry said, "this is Blaise and Neville!"

"Hello again Blaise, Neville, have a good school year?" Greg asked.

"Yes sir, there was a bit of a problem with the defense instructor, seems he tried to kill Hadrian Potter." Blaise said.

"Hadrian said he was attacked by you know who." Neville said, "said his he had a face sticking out the back of his head. If for the fact I know Hadrian has no imagination I would say he was lying."

"Ah yes Hadrian, I take it none of you like him?" Dianne said.

"Well he is not arrogant but he, well he has this way of bending the truth and getting what he wants." Blaise said, "almost Slytherin like if you ask me."

"I have to go, my gran is waiting." Neville said, "see you later!"

He went to where his gran stood looking far happier and confident than he had at the start of the year. Then again the study sessions that he went through with his friends helped a lot. He had learned quite a few spells and though his wand still fought to work for him he could work his magic through it to cast spells. Hermione had taken care of his fears with potions by working hard with him there and this lead to him making potions that did not at least melt a cauldron and were close to what Severus wanted made. His grades were not the best but he was far from the worst in his class. In time he would become a very powerful wizard and was on the path to that now.

He was excited at his first car ride back to the Granger home. It was a good sized home set in a small village on the outskirts of London. The Grangers were well off, the house was large, they had on the ground floor the parlor, dining room, kitchens, library and a bedroom and bathroom with toilet on this floor. Upstairs they had the master suite with its own large bathroom, drawing room and the second level of the library. The third floor had Harry and Hermione's bedroom, a large bathroom and one more bedroom that Blaise would have to himself and a playroom. The house was set on two acres of land with a carriage house turned garage with an one bedroom apartment that the Grangers rented out, a large vegetable garden and closely cropped grass that ran down to the river behind the house. As soon as Blaise had settled in Harry came to lead him downstairs and outside.

"Blaise we are going to have a great summer." Harry said, "I have decided that studying is great and though there will be that I intend on having fun, have you ever been to a muggle amusement park?"

"No, are they fun?" Blaise asked.

"Are they fun you ask." Harry said (the Weasley twins were wearing off on him) "my dear friend are they ever!"

"We have tickets for later this week." Hermione said, "and no Harry you will not eat as much sweets as you did that last time!"

"I was not hyper, I never get hyper." Harry said trying to look serious.

"I could show Blaise the video of how hyper you were." Dianne said sweetly.

"Fine, not so much sweets, but can we go to Honeydukes after? They have a whole selection of Bernie Bott's every flavor beans, you can choose your flavored beans instead of just getting a box."

"Are they magical beans?" Greg asked walking up.

"No, they are in fact muggle made, a muggle born witch from America has family that makes the Jelly Belly beans. The magical world really likes the beans and so it's all science that makes them." Hermione said, "what is funny is they are Draco's favorite sweets!"

"Oh that is brilliant!" Harry said laughing, "should we tell the git?"

Most sweets the magical world enjoyed had a start in the muggle world. Sweets were really not a magical thing until the muggles had started to process sugar and created everything from chocolate to jelly beans. The magical world had discovered sweets in the first part of the 19th century and had never looked back. Honeydukes like many sweet companies did not use magic to make most of their sweets, only five percent of their sweets and candy were magical as children and adults just wanted something sweet to eat not an adventure. This was why Bernie Bott's were now set out in away so that the less adventurous would buy those flavors they really wanted. Despite Harry really trying the next week he did have a few too many sweets much to the annoyance of his sister and the amusement of Blaise who, of course had _nothing_ to do with that at all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So that is first year in a nut-shell. I don't really see a need to really go over more than highlights of the first few years with a few chapters of very important things. Things will change, I am not going to keep things the same after all, there will come a time when Hadrian figures out who Harry is and things will get interesting with that of course. But that is not for a very, very long time._

_Oh and do review please!_


	6. Chapter 6: Two Year Tipping Point

Chapter Six: Two Year Tipping Point:

Two years, two years was all it took for the goblins to change their stance on neutrality in the war on Voldemort. Two years to turn the war into a bloody conflict on both sides and for the goblins to declare a blood feud against Voldemort. The reason for this was simple, they were bankers and as such normally a dark lord or lady would leave them well enough alone in their pledged neutrality since the last goblin rebellion, a rebellion that was perfectly justified, it started with the accidental death of a goblin, all the goblins wanted was an apology. What they got were three murdered goblins and they had gone to war. Despite the fact they fought the wizards and despite how angry they were they never touched the gold in the vaults of those they fought, honor bound the bank remained just as secure as in peacetime. The little war had ended with a treaty and the goblins were allowed neutrality and were allowed compensation if one of theirs was killed by a human and vice-versa.

Voldemort had broken the treaty trying to force them to join him and when they had refused he had personally killed Ragnook's eldest son. If Hadrian Potter's parents, with his minor help had not stopped the evil dark lord they were going to war against him the next year. Many did not believe he was dead, that he had soul anchors on the earth, they had allowed Quirrell to break into the bank and had realized that the evil dark lord was attached to him as they had feared. They let the humans set their silly traps and let them take what they thought was master Flamel's stone and simply gave the real one back to Flamel. They got on well with Nicholas Flamel, he was trustworthy for a human and had helped them create new runes and spells to find soul anchors, Horcruxes, the most evil of all evils. They now needed one of the evil Voldemort and then they could find any others he might have been stupid enough to make.

This was why they now had deep underground in a cell a servant of Voldemort, head of the Malfoy family. The two years had upped their already tight security and anyone who dared try to bring a Horcrux into the bank would be treated just as Lucius Malfoy was now. As the blood feud of any sentient race was recognized by the ministry they could not stop what was being done to Lucius Malfoy at this time. The proud and wicked man had been stripped of his fine raiment and was naked but for a gray rag about his hips and was in chains. He was a tall well built pale man with long locks of pale almost white blond hair that framed a noble clean shaven face with silvery gray eyes. Yet now he was bloody and beaten and knew he was a dead man. The wizard was on his knees before the goblins, most were clad in mail and plate armor over brown and green clothing while Ragnook stood over him trembling in rage. Ragnook was clad in a brown tailcoat suit with gold trim, a gold waistcoat and matching socks and brown boots, his buttons were blue diamonds and he carried a ruby dagger in one hand and a diary in the other.

"So wizard you dare bring into our bank a part of the evil dark lord Voldemort?" Ragnook snarled.

"You dare attack me?" Lucius said refusing to show the fear he felt, "you will pay for this!"

"Oh no human, no we declared a blood feud against Voldemort for his violation of the treaties that allow us neutrality! You carry something that holds part of him and you dare threaten us!"

"It is just a diary!" Lucius snarled, "it is nothing else but that!"

"You lie!"

"How dare you!" Lucius snarled crying out as a whip cut into his already abused back, "you cannot torture me for just a diary, you wish the dark lord but he is dead!"

"No Lucius he is not, lord Ragnook do please stop torturing Lucius for the moment." Nicholas Flamel said.

He walked forward stepping into the light and looking at the angry goblins calmly. He was tall and lean with an unlined face that could have been anywhere between thirty and fifty. He was clean shaven with a stock of pure white hair and was clad in a simple black three piece suit and tie with black master's robes over all. His black boots were of the best dragonskin and he had several rings on his fingers that showed his great wealth. He had a long ebony cane topped with a mithril dragon curled around a large ruby. He did not much like Lucius Malfoy, the boy was too prideful and wicked and not very bright. He forced Lucius to look up at him with his cane getting quite a bit of angry pride from the man. He took out a vial and he saw fear in Lucius's eyes, he should fear him, he had his life in his hands now. It took two years for him to get involved in the war with Voldemort, but when Voldemort tried to attack France well that was not to be tolerated. He was French and he would not stand for that kind of insult from England of all nations. He remembered all too well the hundred years war and that was not something he would ever forget.

"Well let's just give him a little truth and see what he knows _non_?" Nicholas said, "open up now there is a good boy." Lucius did and realized at once this was something stronger than Veritaserum, something that could kill him, "you have a hour to live, if I do not have the antidote. Now let's began with the questions _non_?"

"I say we just run him through." Ragnook said.

"_Non_, question first, run him through next." Nicholas said.

"Fine, let's see if this works, human your name!" Ragnook barked.

"Lucius Arbaxas Malfoy."

"You like little children the wrong way?" Ragnook asked.

"No, children are pure, must be protected." Lucius replied.

"What kind of question was that?" Nicholas asked.

"Just wanted to see how low he has gone, human you ever rape anyone?"

"No, never, dark lord never required that, did not want us to taint ourselves with inferior blood."

"What were you going to do with this diary?"

"Put it in my vault, no enemy I could give it to, Weasley matriarch saved my wife's life end of war." Lucius replied.

"Know what a Horcrux is?" Ragnook asked.

"Darkest of evil, but why? I don't know."

"You want Voldemort back?"

"No! Life good now, peaceful, no dark lord, no pain no suffering, don't want Draco down same path." Lucius said.

"Damn, I wanted to kill him." Ragnook grumbled, "he is yours and I pity you."

Ragnook had Lucius's things brought to him while Nicholas gave him the antidote. Lucius dressed painfully and was drug out of the bank through one of the ancient and private tunnels only goblins and a very few humans knew about. Nicholas took Lucius to Devon where he really did have a house, though this one was set up as a research lab. Here he allowed Lucius to be healed up from the beatings he had taken from the goblins. Once this was done he was left with a few bruises to heal on their own. He was not in a good mood, he felt he had been wronged, how dare the goblins beat him and threaten to kill him? He was working himself up to a fine storm and Nicholas had had quite enough of his attitude.

"They had no right!" Lucius snarled, "I will see they pay for this!"

"Enough!" Nicholas said slapping him, not hard enough to hurt but just enough to let Lucius know he was in disgrace, "you are lucky to be alive, you know that the goblins have a blood feud on Voldemort and you were stupid enough not only to serve him but waltz right in with a Horcrux, you are a foolish little _enfant_!"

"I am lord Malfoy!"

"_Non_ you are a spoiled little brat, let me tell you what a Horcrux is shall I?" Nicholas said, "then you tell me what is so great to follow the dark Voldemort. A Horcrux is created by first degree murder, the killing curse is used, once this is done than the witch or wizard takes a bit of their soul and puts it in a container to hold them to the moral world."

"My God, he would not do that, you lie!" Lucius hissed.

"Ask your wife, she will know of such things, she is a Black after all _non_?" Nicholas said. "But before you do that you will bind yourself to me."

"I will do no such thing, I am English I will not do that!" Lucius snarled.

"This is beyond our nations, you said you did not wish Voldemort back, what if the wrong people learn this _non_?" Nicholas hated to blackmail but it really was the only thing that Lucius would understand.

"I see, very well then I see I have no choice." Lucius said wondering just what was to happen to him now.

He had a lot to think about, what the dark lord had been doing and how he really did not want him back and not just because it would upset his carefully built world. No now that he knew exactly how evil Voldemort was he could not serve that self made monster ever again. He could only hope that the goblins, creatures he had not thought good of before could rid the world of the evil that was Voldemort once and for all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Azkaban island was not the place anyone in the magical world wanted to be at willingly. Even Aurors assigned here did not want be here, it was not the fortress itself, the main structure on the two mile long a mile wide isle. In fact the cluster of buildings behind the thick walls were grim and nearly always cloaked in fog, clouds and rain. The cells were small but well laid out, each had a narrow window, a ledge that served as a bed, a toilet and sink above it but rarely anything else. Men were on one side of the prison women on the other and if the prisoners cared about things like showers or nutritious food and warm blankets and clothes it would not have been that bad of a place to be. Yet it was hell on earth and that was due to the rotted corpse like creatures clad in tattered black robes that glided by the cells sucking every good thought from the prisoners. This was the only prison on earth and really the only place that Dementors could be found, in fact magical Briton had lost much trade and such for using Dementors to guard prisoners. Most prisons used goblins as goblins could turn a profit with the prisons and still treat the prisoners decently, they knew of course it never did any good to abuse the things that made you money after all.

In the highest security ward where prisoners were guarded by a Dementor at the end of each block and a Dementor came more than twice a day a man sat on the floor of his cell. He was a small man, his long brown hair was more dread locked than anything and though dirty it was not as dirty as it could have been. His pock-marked face was clean shaven, he had sharpened the edge of a fork for a razor and his cooper eyes still showed life. This was Augustus Rookwood and he knew he deserved to be here. However the Dementors did not affect him at all, he was immune to them due to the blood runes he had carved into the walls of his cell. Two years had changed his mind on how he had viewed Voldemort, the killings he saw and the horrors had turned him from the evil dark lord. Where at one time he would have shared his secret on how to control the Dementors with Voldemort no more would he, he would instead do all he could to destroy them himself.

He had been an unspeakable and rightly belonged in Azkaban, he would remain here for life but there was one thing he could do to help the magical world. It would cost him his life he was sure of it but at least he could destroy a great evil, he smiled at the small stone cube covered completely in tiny runes and Arithmancy equations. It had taken him years of work, years of pouring as much magic as he still could access even with the magic dampeners on his cell to produce this cube. Chanting he put seven more drops of his blood on each side, the last ones he hoped he needed and he tapped each side in a rhythm. The Dementors heard the call from where they were on the isle, soon they cried out in pain a high kneeling cry and the Aurors rushed out to see them collapse and fall dead to the floor. The warden sent up a beacon to the ministry while the Aurors poured into the prison to take care of the prisoners. They found a strange sight, all were knocked out cold, all but one who sat calmly cross-legged on the floor of his cell a glowing cube in his hands.

"Did you do this?" The warden asked coming up to Rookwood.

"I did sir." Rookwood replied, "do as you will to me I only wished to get rid of a great evil."

"Do you have any idea what you have done here? The Dementors were the only thing holding you here!" The warden said.

"I could have escaped many times before yet I did not." Rookwood said, "I don't want to escape for I am guilty of my grievous crimes."

"Add one more!"

"We can use goblins now." An Auror said, "surely that is not a bad thing?"

Rookwood had not expected what happened next to happen, he had been left alone in his cell for the time being and woke up in a real bed far from Azkaban. He saw Nicholas Flamel enter the room he was in and he wondered what the ancient man wanted with him and how he got him out of the prison? Rookwood looked down, this was a man who had trusted him, had worked with him in the unspeakable department and how had he reward him and others? By serving Voldemort a common murderer, thief and terrorist, that is what he did. He looked up as Nicholas sat down by him, then down at his hands on his lap. He began to cry as he felt so horrible for all he had done, no Dementor could affect him true but he knew his guilt and he felt remorse, true remorse for it.

"Why did you save me?" He asked, "I am not worth saving."

"I think you are, what you did was wonderful." Nicholas said, "there are no other words for it mon enfant. You rid the world of a great evil, granted most of the world believes you died but you did a great thing."

"I served evil, I did evil things." Rookwood said, "how can I make up for that?"

"You have, and you have more you can do in this ancient war against evil you know." Nicholas said, "you wish to help me?"

"You would trust me?"

"Yes, you have repented, even I can see that, only true remorse could have done what you did." Nicholas replied, "come then, you will wish to get clean, I have robes for you and we shall talk about ridding the world of the dark Voldemort for good _non_?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Augusta Longbottom remembered the day very well she had lost her son and daughter in law, well more daughter as they had become very close and were good friends. It was why now she had gray in her hair and rarely smiled, the day they had finally been captured had been a horrible day and to know they expected it was the worst! They had some sort of explosives on them that once triggered by an unforgivable curse would explode and kill all those within a certain area. It was near the end of the war they had been captured by Mulciber that much was known for sure, the deaths of the head of the Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Avery and Lestrange families not to mention the massacre of fifty werewolves happened just at the time a massive explosion was heard in the forest of Dean. Fifty seven bodies were found and a third person impaled in a tree was found with both her son and daughter's wands. From that day forward Augusta had raised Neville the best she could.

She had thought for a long time he was a squib, his magic had not surfaced until he was eight and Algie had nearly dropped him on his head. He had bounced to the road and it was then she had both monitored Algie closer around Neville and saw he already had a grasp on magic. Yet seeing him back from school this year, his first year she saw a strong confident boy, not the scared shy boy who had gone to Hogwarts. Something had changed and for the better and he was beginning to remind her of her son. She was proud of him, so very proud of him and knew he would become as great a wizard as his father. She rang a bell and a goblin clad in gray shapeless tunic and trousers entered with her tea.

"Will there be anything else ma'am?" Griphook asked.

"No, that is all for now." Madam Longbottom said, "oh do make sure the gnomes are tending the garden will you?"

"Yes ma'am." Griphook replied.

Madam Longbottom's family was well known to have good relations with the goblins and as such they were allowed to share in the punishment of a traitor. Griphook it had been found out had joined with Voldemort and had helped the evil dark lord in many things. Ragnook instead of killing him had bound him magically with a steel collar and gave him over to the Longbottom family as a servant as payment for their good relations. Griphook would serve the Longbottom family until Neville came of age then he would be thrown to man eating eels. His very public humiliation at least in the goblin nations would get many to think thrice before they ever dared betray their kin again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Well that was quite the chapter to write. I wanted to make clear that the two years altered more than just a few lives here, I have never seen the goblins as a wicked race, just one that is mistrusted and for what reason? Just because they are different, I think if they knew the truth behind why Harry wanted to get into Bellatrix's vault before he tried they probably would have allowed it. _

_As for Rookwood, he has had nothing but time on his hands to do what he did. He has been locked up nearly ten years here and who really knew what he worked on as an unspeakable? Who was it that could wrest control of the Dementors to Voldemort? I think looking to Rookwood as he was an unspeakable makes since. As for Griphook, never liked him after book seven, he lied to his fellow goblins and though it seemed he was against Voldemort was he really? _

_Anyway do review please!_


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Year

Chapter Seven: The Second Year:

Harry sat down on the train happy to be going back to school, Fred and George came by to see the four unofficial leaders of the first, now second years. Summer had been very good to all four, Harry and Hermione were tanned and had grown a few inches, Blaise too was glowing with happiness though he tried to hide it and Neville was looking through an advanced defense book, the defense books this year by Gilroy Lockhart had Harry grateful for the library that Hermione had. This meant if the defense teacher was as bad as last year they could still continue to learn from each other and maybe this year get into the defense club! Though that usually was for third years and above for good reason. Fred and George had two first year girls with them, one had the trademark Weasley red hair, long and in a plate, the other dirty blond hair with a dreamy look on her face with light blue eyes. Both were in their school uniforms and the Weasley girl, Ginny did not see pleased to be brought to this compartment.

"Hello my dear second years." Fred said, "might I introduce to you our powerful, smart and oh so intelligent sister Ginny Weasley?"

"And we have Luna Lovegood, equally powerful, don't let the dreamy look and kindly smile get to you." George added, "we know you can keep them from hexing the git who lived and our annoyance of a younger brother." Fred said.

"You can try." Ginny said, "I might hex your friends instead."

"I am Harry Granger, we would love to have you join us." Harry said.

"Hermione Granger, I am his oldest sister." Hermione said.

"Blaise Zabini, I keep Draco Malfoy in line."

"Neville Longbottom, I have to put up with Hadrian and Ron."

"I feel for you." Ginny said taking a seat, "you sure you do not mind?"

"Nah, the more the merrier." Harry replied.

The four second years found the two first years very smart and wondered why they had to wait until they were eleven. They clearly were powerful as they described the spells they had done already. Then again it was probably smart to have students start at eleven, at ten the magical core was stable enough to start teaching magic to a student but it was better to be safe and start teaching students at eleven. Some societies waited until the children were sixteen when the magical core was fully stable but it was agreed in most nations to start training the student young so that when their core was stable they would already have a good grasp on magic.

"So what house do you think you will end up in?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor, all my family is there." Ginny said.

"Oh I don't really care, where ever the Nargles are least at." Luna said.

"You can see them?" Hermione asked, she had found a book on rare magics and found out that some witches and a very few wizards could see energy beings, tiny creatures that were pure energy and either drained a person like Nargles or confused like Whackspurts. "Now I am jealous."

"You know of them? Many do not, they think I am mad you know." Luna said, a flicker of hurt in her eyes, "I am not you know."

"I know, the book I have is so rare and I think I might have one of the very few copies." Hermione said. "But I know you are not crazy, anyone tries to hurt you and they will have me to go through."

"I have a spell I improved on I could teach you." Ginny said, "ever heard of a bat bogey hex?"

"Yes vaguely."

"I tweaked it to attack." Ginny said smiling dangerously, "my brothers know not to mess with me."

"We have a group of friends, some closer than others." Harry said, "we would like you to be close friends."

"I would like that, Ginny is my only friend." Luna said.

"Count us as four more." Blaise said, "even if we are in different houses, you do not mind Slytherin as that is where I am?"

"No, you said you keep Draco Malfoy in line?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I do indeed." Blaise said.

"Then that is good enough for me." Ginny replied.

The rest of the train ride was fun for the students here and Ginny it proved was very protective of Luna. Harry could see that Luna needed it, she had lost her mother at nine, watched her die in front of her. That had hurt her badly and only Ginny had kept her grounded. She now was going to have real friends to help draw her out of her shell that she had built around herself. Hermione hoped the girl got sorted to her house, she would help take care of her as Luna was going to need it. She knew how cruel Ravenclaws could be, she would have been on the receiving end of missing things if not for the fact her trunk was so well protected. After a shock or two against a few of her meaner dorm mates she was left alone. She helped add protection runes to the younger girls trunks who were grateful for this and showed them how to make them so that only they could open them. The last she added made it so they could shrink and un-shrink the trunk with a tap of their wand or phrase-word.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry very nearly laughed out loud as the hat sang it's song, now that was classic, last year was great but he knew the song that the hat had got the tune to "Mack the Knife". Many first years were terrified, what did not really surprise him was the fact that Ginny just glared at the hat and Luna smiled dreamily. He had watched the first years walk in and saw they were not much smaller than him. Then again the upper years were still very large to him though he did have one more year under his belt and knew the castle quite well now thanks to the twins and their map. The map he would swear under torture did not exist of course. Sort sweet he had no idea that this year it was Flitwick's turn to write the sorting song he had really out done Severus. McGonagall was not amused at all by this and vowed to get Flitwick back for this, and Severus, really he had started it last year with his sorting song!

_I'm the hat that  
Reads your mind, dears,  
And there's nothing  
You can hide.  
I will put you  
In your place, which  
Seven years you  
Must abide. _

_I am skilled in  
The detection  
Of the crucial  
Inner trait  
That determines  
My selection,  
Making Charac-  
ter your Fate. _

_See the Gryffindor  
Whose roaring  
Opens wide that  
Fearsome face.  
But the Slyther-  
in keeps venom  
In a much less  
Obvious place. _

_And the Huffle-  
puff so gentle,  
Never preda-  
tor but prey;  
Whilst the Raven-  
claw soars highest,  
Asking 'Why?' far  
From the fray. _

_Now that Peacetime  
Follows Wartime,  
All the conflicts  
Are dismissed.  
But in learning,  
And in yearning,  
House distinctions  
Still persist. _

_So the Lions  
Work for glory,  
But the Eagles  
Learn for joy.  
With the Badgers  
Cramming's duty,  
For the Serpents  
It's a ploy. _

_Know that Gryffin-  
dors in love are  
Not a force to  
Be ignored.  
Whereas Raven-  
claws are guarded –  
Consequently,  
They're adored. _

_And the Huffle-  
puff's affections,  
Are most steady  
And serene.  
For the Slytherin  
Indifference  
And Obsession  
Know no mean. _

_If Determin-  
ism galls you,  
Understand this  
Is your choice.  
I'm compelled and  
Spelled to suit you,  
So you might as  
Well rejoice. _

_(Yes whichever  
House you go to,  
You were meant to,  
So rejoice.)_

Oh yes Harry enjoyed the sorting song very much and watched as McGonagall herded the children forward to get sorted. Then she called their names and the sorting began, Ginny curtseyed as she ended up in Gryffindor as her brothers cheered the loudest and made her way to the table to sit by Neville who was by the other first years. Hermione cheered as Luna was sorted to Ravenclaw and the small first year walked to sit by her new friend. A small girl that looked very much like Zacharias Smith, an Abigail Smith was sorted to Hufflepuff. She sat with the other first years and Harry saw Zacharias give her a reassuring smile. What he was not aware of is the fact that Zacharias Smith had lived in seclusion most of his life. Ever since his great grandmother had been targeted and murdered by Tom Riddle who turned out to be Voldemort they had gone into hiding. He was a cold closed boy due to fear and wondered year from year if this was their last. The last remaining heirs to Hufflepuff knew Voldemort was not dead and knew he would be back and after them and any other remaining heirs, that is if he had not killed them all already. Harry would learn more about his housemates this year and find more friends, for now he had dinner and enjoyed his evening very much.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry loved his second year of Hogwarts, magic was starting to make even more since and this year they started to learn lots of cleaning charms and such. Most of the boys grumbled as they did not see why they needed to learn this, however cleaning charms were good to help a new wand user (which second years really were still) how to control and use their wand in a controlled manner. They started to learn more in each class and Harry was glad he had decided to keep up his study group. Defense was a joke due to the flashy perfectly groomed blond haired, perfect white toothed blue eyed perfectly dressed git Gilroy Lockhart. Harry was not the only one who wished to introduce him to the whomping willow and see what would happen. The man could not teach and what was worse is he went on and on in his books on all the things he had done. There was no real proof that he had not done those things but Harry had a feeling he was nothing but a big fraud.

Despite this the year was uneventful, there were no dangers, no adventures at all really. Not until just after Christmas at the New Years Ball both Harry and Hermione were invited to at Longbottom Manor. There things got interesting for Harry, interesting in that he met Nicholas Flamel. The man did not look as old as he was, Harry did the math and realized he was over six hundred years old! His wife, Pernelle was with him tall, shapely and clad in robes of dark green her silver hair done up in a bun with him. Harry had made his rounds as this year he was considered too old to be with the children and had to do his duty as the head of his house. Severus and Hector had drummed into his head what he would need to say and do as head of house. Between them both he was proud to say he did better than even Hadrian who was here as well. Neville knew he did not need political enemies with Hadrian Potter and so invited him to the ball. At the ball Harry got the shock of his life when he was invited to the Flamel's Devon house.

"Why me sir?" Harry asked leaning on his crutch, "I mean I am not…"

"No you are not Hadrian Potter, you are Harry Granger and you are you _mon enfant_." Nicholas replied, "I have something for you if you will come?"

"We would be honored if you did." Pernelle said.

"I will ask my parents." Harry replied.

"You can bring your sister and godfather if you wish." Nicholas said.

Two days later Harry found himself stepping out of a fireplace into a richly appointed drawing room with ancient but well kept furnishings and an ancient push Persian rug under his feet. Hermione was with him along with Severus, Harry clad in navy trousers and vest with green tie and green robes. Hermione was in pink robes over a pink dress and Severus was of course clad in his best black robes. They saw Nicholas and Pernelle here and a man everyone here thought dead after what he had done last year with the Dementors at Azkaban. Augustus Rookwood looked much healthier now, he had gained much needed weight and was clad in soft brown robes belted and he had on a pair of soft brown slippers. Harry and Hermione looked at him in shock but Severus had his wand out and was glaring at the man.

"You died, or it was made to look as if you had." Severus said.

"No less than what I deserve, what I did, destroy those abominations was the right thing." Rookwood said, "I was at Hogwarts, trying to find out the dark lord's plans there, you know he was Tom Marvolo Riddle? He killed a girl in the time he was there, I found her name, Myrtle Whitehorse she haunts the second floor girls bathroom."

"Moaning Myrtle! I have seen her!" Hermione said.

"Yes, you know the dark lord did claim to find the chamber of secrets, Myrtle haunts that bathroom, but I think we need a Parselmouth." Rookwood said.

"I am one." Harry replied, "not many know this."

"Are you saying the entrance to the chamber of secrets is through a girls bathroom?" Severus asked.

"Probably was not one when the chamber was made." Hermione said, "that means someone in the past found it."

"But did not state they had, wonder what could be down there?" Harry mused.

"If we are to do this then we will do this armed for whatever might be." Severus said his curiosity peaked, "there is more isn't there?"

"Oh yes, Harry you are needed for something great, you are young but this is needed." Nicholas said taking out a small bag and handing it to him, "you will know what to do with that and when. You will know who the heirs are too."  
"The heirs?" Harry asked.

"Yes the heirs, it will come to you." Rookwood said, "you will know once you visit the chamber."

Harry found Rookwood to be rather strange but he was mostly harmless, he thought. Then again Rookwood had the same pensive look that many a philosopher had in the paintings and pictures he had seen of them. Harry vowed to head to the chamber and see what secrets it held. That is if the chamber was there in the first place. He had tea with the Flamels and Rookwood and enjoyed an afternoon with them. Yet all too soon it was time to head back home and then back to school to friends and classes and studying.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two months later, with a small group allowed by the headmaster Harry entered the second floor bathroom and spoke with Myrtle, it was as Rookwood said, she had died here. Harry found the sink and after a hissed command the sink slid away and all jumped into the pipes below. They came out in a tunnel and felt the crunch below their feet and seeing the skeletons of small animals at least a foot thick below them they had a very bad feeling as to what could be ahead. They passed a large snake skin and Severus knew at once what Salazar had done, a basilisk, probably thought it would be a great protector of the school. Oh how wrong he was with that! They went on and came to the doors to the chamber, Harry opened them while Severus conjured up several roosters.

"Call the snake." Severus said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Please do it, we need to destroy it."

"What? No I bet she is really sweet!" Harry protested.

"Just call her." Severus said, "everyone close your eyes."

"Fine, let me see um _hello_?" Harry said in Parseltongue.

"You might have to use Salazar's name." Hermione said. "Ask it to keep its eyes closed."

"Right er, _in Salazar's name I command you great snake to come forward."_ Harry said. "_Eyes closed please._"

In the far corner of the chamber a statue that happened to look exactly like Salazar opened, rather the mouth of the tall warrior wizard opened and a long green snake exited. It was huge, sixty foot long with a base of dark green with several different kinds of green over it. It was testing the air with its tongue and came to a stop before Harry, there was a crest on its head that was the same red as its tongue. Harry grinned, the eyes were closed and he was in love with this snake, she was beautiful.

"_Are you the speaker that woke me_?" The huge snake hissed at Harry.

"_I am, I have friends, and if you do turn out deadly a way to kill you_." Harry said.

"_That is most unkind speaker_."

"_Well I am but a mouthful for you, can't blame me for that can you_?" Harry replied. "_I think you are beautiful_."

"_Why thank you! The other speaker was not so kind, I am hungry though, so hungry_." The basilisk said, "_the gate I go into the forest is blocked, if you open it I promise my loyalty._"

"_We can do that, but keep your eyes closed please_."

"Harry what is that snake saying?" Hermione said, she looked as if she would faint.

"_Can I open my eyes? I can shield the yellow so not to kill_." The snake said.

"_Yes, but if you kill I will let the head of Slytherin kill you_." Harry said watching as the snake opened her eyes and instead of the yellow that killed surprisingly her eyes were a bright blue, "_wow, magic is great, I am Harry Granger, what is your name_?"

"_Sapphire, my eyes can be changed, this is their normal color_." Sapphire saw those gathered then saw Severus who had got rid of the roosters, "_is this the man who had the roosters_?"

"_Yes, he is the head of house Slytherin_."

"_Oh a brave man, I like him_." Sapphire said. "He smells like first master who made things to help others."

"_Harry what is she saying_?" Severus asked.

"I think she likes you." Harry replied.

"Great, just great." Severus said, "so what now?"

"We open the gate for her to get out to hunt, then clean this place." Harry replied.

Severus followed Harry and Hermione, Hermione was trying to be brave but a large sixty foot long snake behind her made her actually clutch Severus in fear. He allowed it as he was a professor and part of his job was to protect his students. He saw the gate and scowled, how could Voldemort cage such a noble creature? He made short work of the evil gate and with a hiss of thanks Sapphire slithered out to hunt for the first time in fifty years. Harry promised to come back and visit her and headed out to explore the chamber. Severus cleaned up the skeletons, it was clear they would not have been here if Sapphire was free. Now she was and he was sure she would be grateful to have others down here. Something told him that there were quite a few people in the past that knew of the chamber but in order to protect Sapphire they never said a word, he wondered if that was why a girls bathroom was built right over the very entrance to the chamber.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So once more we have Textualsphinx to thank for the sorting song. She credited it to Severus but well I had to let Flitwick have his fun here. Now as there is no possessed Ginny she will remain friends with Luna, Hermione is going to have Luna's back too as she needs it. Rookwood is smart here and very helpful, he will devote his life now to defeating evil starting with the Dementors and moving on to Voldemort and beyond._

_Oh and I could not help it, I had to make it so that Sapphire could shield her eyes willingly. Now she can get food as the gate is gone and I think Severus has a new friend. _

_Anyway do review please!_


	8. Chapter 8: The Godfathers

Chapter Eight: The Godfathers:

Severus looked up as he watched Sirius enter his office and set aside his quill and glared at the other man. He knew this was coming, the day that Sirius would put two and two together and figure out who Harry Granger was. Sirius looked so much healthier now and was clad in navy robes over navy waistcoat and trousers and tie. The buttons of his robe were gold and he had the Black lordship ring on his right hand. Severus felt bad about believing this man had anything to do with the death of their friends, yes _their_ friends. That had started the night Severus went to the Potters and confessed what he had done and instead of James killing him he had looked guilty and asked, actually _asked_ if he was responsible for Severus going to the dark lord in the first place with how he had treated him in school. He thought back to that day remembering it very clearly.

_Lily was seated her feet propped up as she was nearing the end of her pregnancy with the twins. James had tucked pillows under her feet and a light blanket in green around her. She was clad in maternity robes of dark green trimmed in blue her long dark red hair done up on her head. James ran a hand through his already messy hair and looked up at Severus looking very unhappy._

"_I drove you to him, not just me but the others." James said, "I forced you to go to Voldemort didn't I?" _

"_No, no I did that myself." Severus replied, "I was foolish, I thought he meant to save our world not destroy it!"_

"_You were very brave to come here." Lily said._

"_I had to, Frank and Alice Longbottom will need to be warned, after you deal with me." Severus said looking at the floor._

"_There is really only one thing to do." James said, "that is to put you under the protection of house Potter." _

"_Very well, what?" Severus said looking up at him in shock._

"_You heard me, I was an utter arsehole to you in school, I was a bully, just as bad as a death eater and for that I am sorry." James said, "I know I don't deserve any forgiveness but I hope this helps, I James Charlus Potter do dissolve any and all life debts that Severus Tobias Snape may owe house Potter so mote it be. I James Charlus Potter do take under protection of house Potter Severus Tobias Snape so mote it be." _

_Severus felt magic wash over him and he actually passed out. When he woke James was over him looking very concerned, he helped him up to a chair and went and got a bottle of firewhisky. Severus had downed two shots before he felt even a little better. He needed those shots as what Lily said nearly floored him after, and really it would for many years after._

"_Severus I am having two beautiful sons." Lily said, "one shall be the heir, Hadrian Charlus Potter, the other will be a strong boy but will have years of torment before he is fully grown."_

"_Lily I will not let that happen." James said, "I will treat both boys equally." _

"_I know, however if something happens I want Harrison James Potter to have a strong godfather, just as Hadrian will. Severus this is not up for negotiation, you will be godson to Harrison, and yes I know you have another godson too and this will not compromise that. I need you there for Harrison swear it." _

"_I swear it Lily." Severus said looking into her bright green eyes, eyes that Harrison, Harry would share with her, "I will take care of him." _

"_Good, well that means, I guess that means we are now friends?" James said._

"_Well Lily and I are, you are just comic relief." _

"_No that is Sirius." James said and at a look from Severus, "I will talk to him, if that does not work you can knock him down. You could still knock me down if you wish." _

"_I don't harm the disabled, I will leave you alone." Severus said, "however inbreed idiots are another matter." _

_James laughed, he knew Severus was joking and he had now found a friend with Severus. It was needed as the times were about to get darker for all concerned. Severus did indeed knock down Sirius in a fist fight that took roughly four minutes five seconds by knockout. After that both men would spar but they started to get along, until Halloween night of 1983._

"So you figured it out mutt?" Severus said.

"Yea, been talking to Hadrian, he seems to feel bad." Sirius replied, "he said he never really meant to hurt Harry but I am sure Harry does not see it that way, how is he really?"

"As well as he can be, he was horribly abused Sirius, I am talking everything short of sexual abuse here." Severus replied, "his parents, the Grangers just took him to St. Mungos to have the last of the scars removed from his back, he wants to go swimming without getting stared at, Merlin knows he gets it for his leg. If not for the magical blood adoption he would be far worse off. He is very lucky to have survived at all mutt and if Harry remembers right Hadrian had a hand in the abuse, not all of it but enough."

"Damn, I am sorry Severus, if only I had not gone after the rat."

"They still would have been put with the Dursleys, you know the ministry, keep blood family together even if it is not good for the child?"

"Yea, I should get a mind healer for Hadrian, maybe mine can help." Sirius said, "I wish I could do something to them, the Dursleys but I was lucky to get full custody of Hadrian, I don't want to send him back."

"Good, oh and you tell anyone that you know who Harry is and I will kill you slowly, do not test me."

Before Sirius could reply the door to the office opened and Harry came in, he stopped short seeing Sirius. He glared at Sirius, he did not want to be around this man. Not because he did not trust him, well he did not but because of who was his godson. Severus came around the desk and gently put a hand on Harry's shoulder, the near teen relaxed slightly while Sirius studied him. Harry looked different, but not so much that Sirius could not see the little boy he had left so long ago. He had a very faint scar over his face and his hair was lighter, more brown than black, his jaw was a tad more square and his nose a tad larger but he was the same boy he was sure of it. Sirius took out his wand, muttered a spell and Harry stiffened as he felt the golden light was over him. Harry had his wand out pointed at Sirius his green eyes were fairly glowing.

"What the ruddy hell did you do?" Harry growled.

"Made sure no-one will be able to tell you went by a certain name." Sirius said, "I am sure Severus did this already but I just wanted to strengthen it."

"Why?"

"Because I care, I don't want you hurt and if my godson hurt you he will not get an easy chance again." Sirius replied. "Besides Severus is scary, vampires scare me."

"Inbred banjo playing idiots unnerve me." Severus shot back.

"Good thing I don't play banjo….hey you prat!" Sirius said realizing he had been had.

"Took you long enough." Severus said, "but that is what happens when brothers and sisters get married."

"My parents were first cousins!"

"Same difference." Harry muttered.

"Okay who's side are you on?" Sirius said to Harry.

"Severus's, he gives me lots of sweets." Harry said taking the chocolate frog Severus handed him, "see?"

"You are a brat!" Sirius said.

"I agree but I love him the way he is." Severus said looking up and sighing as Remus came into the room.

Now Severus did not hate Remus, nor did he fear him anymore, not after McGonagall told him werewolves did not attack Animagmus friends. Severus had lost that staring contest after only thirty seconds, he was forced to show her his form and she found it perfectly _adorable_ and that it fit very well for Remus. She was right, being a huge black wolf with dark brown eyes certainly helped. He had thrown Moony many a time in his form, even with Remus on Wolfsbane (Severus had managed to put it in capsule form) each day and a muggle drug lithium the monster may be gone but the wolf remained. Said would had tried to be dominate but Shadow would have none of it and had shown the "cuddly wolf with a short fuzzy tail" who was boss. He just wondered what Remus was doing here and if he was going to send Harry into a panic? However Harry just grinned while Remus carefully placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"How did the scar removal go Harry?" He asked.

"Really well, Severus just gave me chocolate." Harry replied.

"I have known nearly the moment I had him in class, his scent was one I knew and the bond was back as well." Remus said to the two questioning looks he got, "it was Harry's secret to tell not mine."

"Stupid wolf and your ruddy nose!" Severus growled.

"I am not stupid, Sirius is."

"Very true….Oi not funny!" Sirius said.

Harry took a seat grinning as Sirius once more was bested intellectually. Severus handed him a vial and Harry saw it was a pain potion. He knew not to ask how his godfather knew if he was in pain so he just downed it and chased that with three more chocolate frogs. Though his back was healed up and the scars were gone the procedure was harsh on him and he was in a little pain. That pain went away and he watched as Sirius tried and failed in a verbal spar with Severus Snape. He handed a chocolate frog to Remus who was also sitting and both ate their chocolate and watched as Sirius was utterly humiliated by Severus Snape and his acid tongue.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later found Severus visiting Greg and Dianne, he had become friends with them and found them just what he needed in friends. Oh he enjoyed the professors at Hogwarts but that was part of the problem, they were professors and though he taught he was more the type to want to brew and learn and such. He could not see himself teaching the rest of his life. He felt he could trust the Grangers and had told them all about himself, his life what he had done and everything. They listened and both accepted him for who he was warts as they say and all, they shared something, that was the continued care of both Harry and Hermione, mostly Harry as he still suffered at times even after all these years.

"So Sirius Black knows about Harry." Greg said as Dianne handed Severus a cup of tea, "I can imagine what death you threatened him with."

"Yes, disembowel him, use his intestines to bind him to a tree and beat him with his spine, this is of course after I force him into his Animagmus form and skin him alive." Severus said calmly sipping his tea.

"Make sure you have the proper protection against his blood dear, who knows who he has slept with." Dianne said calmly sipping her tea, Severus's dark humor did not bother her at all. "Or if he uses proper protection."

"Well I am sure he cannot in animal form." Dianne said getting Greg to gag on his tea.

"So we found a rather interesting creature at Hogwarts this year." Severus said, "I am not sure you have ever heard of a Basilisk?"

"Sounds familiar, isn't that some sort of lizard?"

"It's a creature that is hatched from a chicken egg under a toad. They were created in ancient times as guards and defenders of treasure, Sapphire protects Hogwarts."

"Sapphire?" Greg said, "her name is Sapphire?"

"Yes, it seems that the basilisk's natural eye color is blue, they turn yellow when they are to kill, she did kill once, but she was mad with hunger and tricked by Tom Marvolo, you know him by another name I cannot say." Severus said. "If we had not freed her, she was close to madness when Harry spoke to her, she was so hungry, all she has had for the past fifty years are rats and other small creatures, not enough for a sixty foot long snake."

"Excuse me but did you say sixty foot long snake?" Greg said, "my son was near a sixty foot snake?"

"Yes, he is a Parselmouth and unlike many snake species the basilisk is very smart, this one is probably as old as Hogwarts herself." Severus replied.

The doorbell rang and Dianne went to answer it and came back into the living room with Sirius Black. He was clad in muggle attire though what he was wearing clearly showed his rebellious side. He was clad in dark denim jeans tucked into heavy buckled black dragonskin boots, a leather jacket and red tee shirt under that. He removed his riding gloves and put them in his helmet along with his goggles. Dianne could see just how much trouble this man could be and how the ladies would clamor to get into bed with him. He was gorgeous! There were no other words for it, from his long shaggy near black hair and neatly trimmed goatee to his tanned skin and beautiful face and lovely gray eyes he was what she had heard an American friend of hers call eye candy. When he smiled his teeth were perfect and she was sure that was natural, though the work she had done on Severus had given him teeth just as straight but not quite as white.

"Hello, I am Sirius Black." Sirius said.

"I'll say you are." Dianne said then recovering, "what can we do for you lord Black?"

"Please just call me Sirius." Sirius said taking her hand and lightly kissing the back of it, "a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Granger."

"Stop that mutt!" Severus growled.

"I am only introducing myself!" Sirius said.

"Yes I am Greg Granger, Harry's father, and this is his mother Dianne Granger, why are you here?" Greg asked glaring at him.

"I wanted to offer any support I can for both Harry and Hermione, I know there is a bit of bad blood between Harry and Hadrian, I have put myself and Hadrian in counseling."

"You will not tell anyone who Harry really is, or I will film what Severus does and maybe even join him in your death." Greg said, "make sure you stay alive and in the end the last thing you will ever see is my feeding your organs to wild dogs ending with your heart got it?"

"Yes sir, I do." Sirius said.

"Your bits will be on a jar in my office." Dianne said smiling sweetly.

"You really care about Harry, I am glad, thank you for that." Sirius said after he got over the threats, "if there is anything and I mean anything I can do for you or your family name it, I am your humble servant." Sirius said.

"Could we see your Animagmus form?" Dianne said, "we saw Severus's but well we just love seeing people that can shape-shift."

Sirius grinned and turned to Padfoot, he was a huge shaggy black dog and Greg saw he was a deerhound, the largest of the dog breeds. He still had his gray eyes and he was a solid handsome dog with soft long fur that was as black as night and he was sweet tempered too. He turned back to human and was very happy that Greg and Dianne were so good to Harry and did not mind magic that much. Then again he had found many muggles he had spoke to did not mind magic (though he did not use any just talked to them) and that Merlin had almost as much a following in the muggle world as magical! It was a small percentage of muggles that hated the magical and it was that reason (and the invention of guns and other weapons of mass destruction) that had the magical world finally go into full hiding at the end of the sixteen hundreds. Sirius wished that things could be different, that both worlds could get along but he knew that for now the magical world had to stay hidden and only a few muggles could ever know of the wonders of the magical world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there we have it, the godfathers meet. Sirius has to go through some counseling and he will take Hadrian as well. The Dursleys no longer have custody of Hadrian as Sirius was able to get full custody with a few strings pulled of course. He will keep secret about Harry, he does care about him as much as Hadrian and knows a bit of what Harry went through. His talking with the Grangers will give him a bit more of what Harry went through and help him with dealing with Hadrian who does have guilt issues as well he should for what he did. _

_Anyway do review please!_


	9. Chapter 9: The New Familiars

Chapter Nine: The New Familiars:

Third year came and was nearly done with, Harry sat looking over the grounds as he had had a good but uneventful year. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened until today, Peter Pettigrew had managed to escape from Ministry custody as he was being taken from Azkaban for his trial for the murder of thirteen muggles. Harry knew he was being petty but he was grateful that Hadrian had to worry, after all he was the last Potter. Blaise, Neville and Hermione along with Ginny, Luna, Rachel Smith, the younger sister to Zacharias Smith and Mark Green a black haired gray eyed boy came and sat by them. They were all good friends and all from different houses like Harry and his year-mates. Ginny in Gryffindor, Rachel in Hufflepuff, Luna in Ravenclaw and Mark in Slytherin. Roger Davies, a black haired gray eyed cheerful boy from Harry's year came and took a seat by them. He was Ravenclaw and had started to warm up to this group quite a bit.

"So wonder what Potter will do now?" Blaise asked, "hopefully he does not go after Pettigrew, he should leave that to the Weasleys after all."

"I agree, Mrs. Weasley is still mad that he was in her house all those years and she has rumors as are Animagmus." Harry replied.

"I wonder where our honorary younger brother heard that." Fred said folding himself down cross-legged by Harry.

"Yes, could it be that he has a tail of his own to tell?" George replied.

"Prats." Harry grumbled, "so what if I am? So what if there is not a class on them?"

"Yes, that is true, wish there was." Neville said grinning at that little joke..

"Yes me too then I could speak with Crookshanks and hunt with him, I hear mice are sweet in cat form." Hermione added smirking.

"Yes I could teach my brothers a lesson." Ginny said, "certain ones who keep treating me like a little girl!"

"We don't."

"Treat you like a little girl."

"No, that would be very dangerous for us."

"We know how powerful our sister is."

"I could be an otter, they are fun." Luna said dreamily, "though a Crumpled Horned Snorkrack would be fun too."

"Don't you mean the Jackalope?" Harry asked, now knowing that this creature was real and just another name for a strange magical creature, "but why that?"

"Well they are very smart, love to sing and I like them." Luna replied.

There was an inside joke going around as there were semi-secret classes on Animagmus transformations. Students who were interested would make the Animagmus potion, it was a very easy potion to make but there was a reason Severus Snape made sure to supervise them, this was where much of the problems came in, one could get lost in their form and not turn back. Though there were publically only seven Animagmus in the past hundred years there was a private registry, half the Aurors were Animagmus and all the hit Wizards were, or if not that at least Metamorphmagus. If one had the ability to be an Animagmus the next step was taken under the tutelage of Minerva McGonagall and Remus suddenly found himself with lots of animal friends when he turned to werewolf form once a month. Of course only seventh years were allowed to be with him at the time but he was so happy for this, with that and the old muzzle he wore courtesy of Flitwick, the Wolfsbane and lithium he was as healthy and happy as he could be.

Harry had his form now, he was a strong large hawk, Hermione was a busy brown cat and Fred and George were traditional seal point Siamese cats with large blue eyes. Luna was an otter, Neville was a lion, Blaise a snake, Roger was a raven and Zacharias was a badger, he was very proud of his form. He had warmed up to Harry and his friends, he had grown up scared that Voldemort would come back and finish off his family, to have good friends helped him and he turned out to be a funny humorous guy. The only troubles he still had were with Hadrian who he did not see eye to eye with at all. Zach came down and sat by his sister hugging her not caring who saw this, he loved her fiercely and she had been the only friend he had growing up as his parents kept them in hiding until they went to Hogwarts. There was a flash of snow and Hedwig came and dropped four letters, one to Blaise, one to Neville, one to Roger and one to Zach.

Harry and his friends had been shocked that Hedwig was a snow phoenix but they had gotten used to her flashing in now though she rarely changed to her phoenix form as she liked her snowy owl form. There were four types of phoenixes, an hundred of each it was believed, the fire phoenix, the snow phoenix, the forest phoenix and the river phoenix. The headmaster had been surprised that Harry had a snow Phoenix, he had shared a secret of Fawkes, he was the familiar to the headmasters or mistress of Hogwarts, when they left or died Fawkes stayed and bonded with the new head of Hogwarts. The four boys excused themselves and headed down to the cottage of Hagrid, now a stone structure as his wooden hut had burned down because he had a dragon there he was raising. A few strings pulled and not only was Hagrid not charged he was paid for taking care of the dragon as what else was he to do when he had rescued the egg? His cottage was a simple two room with a bathroom affair with a tiled roof that matched the school. Hams, sausages, unicorn hair, furs and the like hung from the rafters in the huge main room and he had an assortment of odds and ends around his home. Hagrid was seated outside working on some nets, he was a large man with long black hair and beard and was clad in brown leather. He was not surprised to see the boys as they came up.

"So ye got yer letters then, come around here." Hagrid said leading them to a paddock, "here are yer familiars."

"These are them?" Neville said walking up to a large golden Griffon, the size of a lion with the body of a lion and head and wings of an eagle, "he is quite a handsome creature."

"Yea, wow, I think this is for me." Roger said walking to where a five times the size of an ordinary Raven waited for him. "Wow she is lovely."

"Then this is for me." Zacharias said walking up to the tiger sized blue badger, "lovely fellow."

"So that leaves me." Blaise said, "wonder, no that can't be, but that would mean…"

"Yes you will have to go to the chamber." Harry said, "no-one else can see these creatures, it just looks like you came down to chat with Hagrid."

"Why are you here?" Zacharias asked, "why can you see this?"

"I am just the messenger, you will get to bond with your familiars, you guys are the heirs to the houses of Hogwarts." Harry said, "I am honored to be the messenger."

"Why don't we all go to the chamber?" Zacharias said, "I want to see it."

"Yea Harry you have been down their right?" Roger asked. "You can speak Parseltongue."

"Yes, please take us." Neville said.

"Oh he will, he is caving." Blaise said smirking.

"No I was thinking what spell to put on you, a color changing spell perhaps?" Harry shot back, at the glare from those gathered, "fine, soon, Blaise has to bond with Sapphire."

Clearly there was something that Harry knew, but he could not tell his friends until they got into the chamber. Truthfully he did not know that much himself, all he knew is these four were heirs to the founders but not much more. He would need to head to the chamber with the little bag and what was in it, but not yet, not until the full moon which was in a few days time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The night of the full moon Harry led four students to the second floor bathroom. The heads of houses would not interfere, this was something only the boys could do. Harry walked into the bathroom and saw Rookwood there talking with Myrtle who was having a very intelligent conversation with him and seemed very happy. In fact she was a brighter silver than ever before and was fairly glowing as she spoke with Rookwood, what was shocking is the fact they were speaking rapidly in Latin of all languages. Rookwood turned to Harry looking at him with copper eyes for a moment. Harry saw he was in soft woolen brown robes, his hair as long and dreadlocked as ever though he had filled out from his time in Azkaban. He was barefoot as he was one who did not always like to wear shoes unless he had to.

"You are to take the bag to the chamber, master Flamel says you will have an interesting time if all goes well." Rookwood said.

"What do you mean an interesting time?" Blaise asked, "was my bonding with a sixty foot snake not interesting enough?"

"No, oh and Harry, leave what is in the bag master Flamel gave you and come back up, you are not to be in the chamber as you are not an heir."

"Why can't he stay, what is going to happen to us?" Neville asked.

"Not sure, master Flamel just knows you all must go there." Rookwood said.

"Right, well let's get this over with then." Zacharias said.

"Oh this will be fun, I hope." Roger replied.

Harry opened the chamber and led the heirs down to the chamber, Blaise had been down here and had bonded with Sapphire but the space still awed him. Harry walked into the chamber and looked around, he saw the statue of Salazar and then he saw a statue of each of the founders. He saw a mosaic in the center of the chamber and was drawn to it, it was of a dragon sleeping with a cauldron between its front feet. Harry felt that he needed to put what was in the bag there. He opened it and dropped the blood red stone there knowing what it was, the Philosopher's stone. Once done he left his friends and heirs and headed back up to the bathroom to find Rookwood talking with Myrtle again and the headmaster, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Severus were there.

"So there are four heirs down there?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling.

"Yes sir, they just found out, well all but Zach, he has always known, the others are taking it well." Harry replied.

"Why were you down their Mr. Granger?" Severus asked.

"Just the messenger sir." Harry replied, "I don't know what is going to happen."

"Well if the legends are correct then something very good is about to happen." Sprout said.

"I agree, something exciting, why I don't think something this exciting happened since the castle ended up pink your last year of school Severus." Flitwick said.

"Come, let's go to my office, Mr. Granger, Mr. Rookwood if you will come as well?" Dumbledore said kindly.

Harry remained by Severus as they all headed up to the headmaster's office. The other professor's noticed it but did not say anything, if a student trusted Severus this much it was a good thing. They came to the office and Dumbledore called for an elf and ordered tea. Harry got over his nervousness as he sat by Severus and Rookwood who though looking a bit strange was a nice enough fellow. They had a fine tea, Harry had quite a few of the French Fancies and Severus made sure he got as much as he wanted. It did not go unnoticed how kind Severus was to Harry and everyone here was starting to get an idea of who the young boy was. His eyes were nearly the same as a girl they had all taught so very long ago, Dumbledore actually put his tea cup down and stared at Harry wide eyed in wonder, despite Sirius's charm he _knew _who this boy was, or had been.

"I will need an oath from everyone here today." Dumbledore said seriously, "that nothing we discuss goes outside this room."

"Not a problem sir." Rookwood said leading the pledge that everyone took, "it's about young Harry here?"

"You cannot make me go back." Harry said coldly to Dumbledore.

"If you tried I would kill you myself." Severus snarled getting McGonagall to gasp in shock.

"Of course, and you would have every right, of course Harry will not go back, he has a loving family, I had mourned when I believed you dead, I blamed myself." Dumbledore said, "I will do all I can to help you, it is the least I can do."

"You mean that sir?" Harry said, "what about Hadrian?"

"He is being trained to defeat Voldemort when he returns."

"It is true, I have taken time to train him up." Flitwick said.

"As have I, though I take it you wish nothing to do with him?" McGonagall said, "what happened for you to hate him so?"

"He betrayed me." Harry said and Dumbledore looked grave and sad at this comment, "I don't wish to speak of it."

"Sirius has told me a bit of what Hadrian has told him, I wish I had never left either of you at Petunia's home, can you ever forgive me?" Dumbledore asked.

"You could not have known, not really." Harry replied. "Just don't make me see him please."

"We will not, none of us will." Sprout said, "you are my cub and I will fight for you, the badger is not to be underestimated."

"Good, well now I wonder how our young heirs are getting on?" Dumbledore asked.

Rookwood smiled and sipped his tea, he was a very quiet man now, he had not been so quiet in school but now after all he had done and been through he found himself thinking and observing more than jumping into things. Maybe if he had used the traits of his house at Hogwarts, that of Ravenclaw he would not have been stupid and wicked enough to follow Voldemort in the first place. He looked up in alarm as did everyone else here as Dumbledore looked a bit shocked, as if something had shocked him. Then again the headmaster of the school was tied to the wards, something the heads of houses knew all too well. Once they chose the new headmaster or mistress then the castle had to, for lack of a better word bond with the new head of Hogwarts. After a moment Severus felt the same tingling go through him as did the other heads, and he realized that something amazing had happened. Something that had not happened since the founding of Hogwarts he was sure of it.

The headmaster was about to speak when there was a knock at the door and Neville, Blaise, Roger and Zach entered the room with Nicholas Flamel. Harry smiled at seeing the very ancient wizard while Severus nearly dropped his teacup. To say he was one of his heroes and someone he looked up to the most was putting it mildly. He stood up and managed to remember his manners and took the older man's hand in greeting, drawing up a chair for the man and getting a smile for that. Severus looked over the students, there was a slight change in all of them, Neville's eyes had a fleck of gold in them and his hair had a bit of dark red, hard to see but it was there. Roger's blue eyes were a deeper blue now and his hair had a few faint bronze highlights in it. Zach's eyes were darker and his hair was a bit brighter blond and he seemed far more relaxed than any here had ever seen him. It was Blaise he could see the most change, his once brown eyes were how ringed with green and the silver added his hair, small as it was did stand out. All three boys stood tall and proud with a wisdom in their eyes that normally was not found on teens so young, or adults for that matter.

"That was amazing." Blaise said an honest happy grin on his face, something Harry had seen but once this summer and something that fit well on the dark teen, "I never thought that I was the heir to Slytherin, it's on my father's side, through a daughter of Salazar Slytherin. Now that the son line has died out I inherited, I did not even know I was the heir until I got the letter."

"Same story here." Roger said, "second daughter of Rowena, she had a son but that line went to America and by that act they no longer can claim any part of being an heir."

"I was not aware I was the direct descendent to Godric." Neville said, "none of the family was aware either."

"Seems I was the only one who knew." Zach said, "some days I wish we had not, what happened to my grandmother."

"She was murdered not for being an heir but for an heirloom of Helga." Dumbledore said taking out a small golden cup, "this cup, it was tainted and the goblins were kind enough to return it to me to give to you."

"He murdered my great grandmother for a cup?" Zach said fury on his face, "that low down evil bastard!"

"Well he will get a surprise then, with us as heirs." Blaise said, "we are going to need training, we learned a lot but we will need our heads of houses to teach us what they know too."

"Yea and we will unite the school as the founders wished it to be and stay." Neville said, "it was not wholly Salazar's fault with the split, Godric had a hand in that as well."

"Men, always thinking with other things." Sprout said.

"I agree, and yes Neville had have much I can teach you." McGonagall said to Neville's unanswered question.

"Oh and do not be alarmed but there will be good changes to Hogwarts, I had the Philosopher's stone placed in the chamber, the school now will reap the benefits as I never could." Nicholas said.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, "the stone has allowed you to live far longer than most."

"_Non_ have you read the bible? There are humans, magical and not that can live centuries, God wills it and so it happens I was lucky as was Pernelle though long life can be hard, the stone creates gold it's true, but out of lead and sulfur."

Harry new that his time here was done, he had to leave, he was only the messenger and his job was done, for now. He left the room knowing he could say nothing that happened here, not yet that is. He was not sure exactly what the stone would do for Hogwarts, but over the next year the old castle would renew herself brick by brick, mosaic tile by mosaic tile two windows and doors and the like. Harry was happy to just be alive, have a great family and to be part of history. He found his sister and both went out to the lake to enjoy the warm spring air.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there you have it, four heirs of Hogwarts and not a one Harry or Hadrian. Harry is just a messenger here, and Flamel was not sure what his stone would do for Hogwarts. He wanted to see what would happen, he was sure nothing bad could happen and the castle did accept it, as the chamber of secrets is within the wards of the castle and part of her. Rookwood was here just to speak to a fellow classmate, or something like that, he is an interesting fellow here._

_Anyway do review please!_


	10. Chapter 10: The Beginning of Fourth Yea

Chapter Ten: The Beginning of the Fourth Year:

Another year had passed, and Harry was entering his fourth year, third done and past him. Third year had been quiet, too quiet if you asked him, there was no sign or word of Wormtail which worried him, there had been one death though just recently, that of Sebastian Avery, his son had died in Azkaban and it was rumored he had been a death eater himself. It was ruled he had died of a heart attack though Harry was sure it was something more sinister. The magical world had been worried Wormtail would come after Hadrian but so far that had not happened. There was something that had happened, something that made Harry very happy, and really the professors too. The curse on the defense position had been lifted. Rookwood had studied the classroom and corridor over the summer of Harry's third year and had found they were runes. Bill Weasley was called in as it was well known how good a curse breaker he was. He broke the curse in only a week and now they had, hopefully a permanent defense professor, a man by the name of Alastor Moody.

Alastor Moody was a horribly scarred man, his face was so savaged and scarred it looked as if it had been carved by someone who had the barest idea of what a human face should look like. Part of his nose was missing but most bizarre was his magical eye, he had one normal beady eye but the other was vivid blue and whizzing around in his head. He was an older man by the grizzled gray hair that hung about his head and he wore a leather tunic, trousers and one boot under his brown robes. His other leg was a wooden one that ended in a clawed foot and he never drank from anything but a hip flask. Harry knew it contained hot cocoa with healing potions added as he had heard madam Pomfrey talking to Moody while he was in detention covering for one of the twins pranks. Moody had seen him and Harry swore he would tell no-one and Moody believed him. He was a great teacher though it seemed Severus liked to rile him up at times.

"So how are you doing Mr. Granger?" Moody asked Harry as he made his way to the newly installed baths located on the third floor where the stone had been in his first year.

"Well sir, I can swim now with my leg on, the charms allow that." Harry replied, "I was ever glad to get my first magical prosthetic, that was nice to have feeling in my leg."

"Aye, it is grand, my late wife made mine." Moody replied, then his magical eye caught sight of Severus behind him, "I was having a grand day, but that has ended."

"So was I, until I saw you." Severus said walking up as Moody turned, fixed both eyes on him and leaned on his carved staff, "as if you scare me you old…"

"Stop it you two." Charity Burbage, the Technomancy teacher said, "you have to set a good example to the students."

Charity taught a new subject to most of the magical world but something very new to Hogwarts. As first years were taught about both the magical and muggle world there was no need for muggle studies. However the new field of Technomancy was something that many students took as an elective, it taught how to meld magic and muggle electricity together so that both could work well together. Harry took that along with Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, Hermione took Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and care of magical creatures. Harry thought professor Burbage was very pretty, she was tall and shapely with her dark blond hair done in careful braids on her head, she had pretty blue eyes and was lightly tanned and always was dressed in pretty robes, today she was wearing a lovely set of dark blue with a high collar and long bell sleeves that showed the dark under robes, she had a belt about her narrow waist of crystals and smelled faintly of lime flowers.

"You should wear a mask, maybe the helmet that Darth Vader in the Star Wars movies would help a bit?" Severus said getting Moody to get right in his personal space, "or perhaps a bag? You do scare the students."

"He doesn't really sir." Harry replied, "it's not his fault what happened."

"Oh I know, it's the eye, you could not go for something more natural here could you?" Severus said to Moody, "you old pervert."

"Evil bat."

"Ba-"

"It's quite a lovely day, you should be outside, or supervising the students swimming." Dumbledore said stopping a very vulgar verbal fight, "or watch Star Wars, yes you should watch that again, muggles have done marvelous things with moving pictures!"

"Yes they have, I want to be a Jedi Knight!" Harry said beaming.

Last year a few upper year students as part of the muggle culture studies for the first years brought all three Star Wars movies. The upper years heard about the movies and there were several weekends of watching the movies, and to say most of the students loved the movies would not really do it justice. It seemed that movies were doing what the classes could not fully do, they were showing that muggles were very advanced and getting even the hardened purebloods interested in learning about the magical world. All to learn about their enemy the muggles of course, no other reason, as they did not enjoy the movies of course. Harry headed off to the baths and Severus turned back to Moody who was watching Harry and him at the same time.

"I hate that eye of yours." Severus grumbled.

"You hate me because I know you very well Snape, that chat we had." Moody shot back.

"Would you two stop it?" Charity said, "you are on the same side, why must you fight?"

"Because they are men." Poppy said walking up, "very sexy men too, oh don't look at me like that Severus, you are good looking and Moody, well I don't see the scars, I remember how he looked in school and see him that way, to me he is a handsome man."

"You mean that don't you." Moody said smiling at her, "would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I would love to." Poppy replied.

Severus forced himself not to roll his eyes as Charity was looking at him now, and he really wanted to show his best side around her. It did not matter he had told her everything about himself, his love for studying the dark arts, his involvement with Voldemort during the first war. She loved him and he her, she accepted him and understood he had made horrible mistakes but was doing all he could to change and be a better man. She could be a bit dark at times too, who wasn't? Well maybe the saints but she understood the draw to them and knew why he so wanted to teach the defense class, it was to keep others from going down the path he had once trod. She loved his dark humor and angular face, and nose, and other things too. She said something quietly to him getting him to smirk and leave with her to the upper levels and her rooms.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hadrian gasped and came awake at once, the dream had been so vivid and _real_. He could remember even now every detail and fumbled for the mirror Sirius had given him and called him. He told him what happened and Sirius said to meet him in Remus's office at eight that morning. Hadrian did and sat looking upset and miserable, he deserved what was happening, he was evil, he knew that now and if only Harry had survived he could apologize to him for the evil he had done. He had been scared of Harry and his aunt, scared when he heard Harry speak to a snake, he had truly thought him evil and his fear clouded his judgment getting him to do evil and wicked things to his brother. If his brother could speak to snakes he had a link to the dark lord's mind, one way. Either the fates, God or gods had given the boys their gifts on the night they were attacked and their parents died. Hadrian had a link to Voldemort and Harry was a Parselmouth.

"This has to be a link to the dark dork." Sirius said, after viewing the memory-dream in a pensive "so we now know Wormtail is with him."

"I am evil, you know I treated Harry so badly, I thought he was evil but it was me." Hadrian said, "when he drowned and died I knew I was wrong. I could not show it, if I had Petunia would have killed me."

"What of Vernon, he ever hit Harry or you?" Sirius asked.

"No, he just ignored me, as long as I did not show magic, not that he cared about it you see, but he did not want Petunia upset. I hated her and myself mostly, I just wish Harry were here and I could apologize." Hadrian said sadly.

"Well we all make mistakes, you were in a bad situation." Remus said, "you were only a child, a very young child and Petunia was wrong in how she treated you and Harry. You were abused, maybe not like Harry was but you were, Petunia knew how to get you to do her dirty work and she used you. I have good news, you know Mrs. Figg?"

"The old squib?" Hadrian asked, "what of her?"

"Well she managed to dig up evidence that Petunia was part of a terrorist organization your mother and father were fighting and got killed by. Oh and that she had a hand in Harry's drowning, it is now no longer viewed as an accident. Vernon is shocked and upset but is cooperating fully, Petunia will never see the light of day again when all is said and done." Sirius said grimly.

"I should face the same fate." Hadrian said, "I all but killed my brother!"

"No, he saved a life, you cannot blame yourself." Remus said, "you are not evil, not by a long shot."

Hadrian had a hard time believing that at all. He knew he had hurt his brother, had been horrible and cruel to him and he had betrayed him too! He had ignored the quiet sobs of Harry when he was locked in his cupboard room, had made sure he got into trouble so he could watch him suffer has he was denied food. He had beat on him and called him all sorts of foul names. Good people did not do that, good people stood up for those who were abused, and he had not. He was not a good person, not at all and it would take a long time before he could ever believe he was in any way redeemable.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Halloween came that year and Harry smirked as he realized that the school was in for a surprise. Over ten years ago a well choreographed muggle music video was shown on TV first in America then around the world. It was very popular and many dancing groups liked to show off their skills with dancing to _Thriller_. Hogwarts was about to be introduced to the song and dance. What had been interesting was the competition between Lee Jordan, Blaise Zabini and Dean Thomas, the only black boys in the whole school at the time for the starring role. Lee Jordan got it as he could sing very closely to Michael Jackson, the dancing was practiced and some was changed a bit as a few moves would be far too scandalous for the school. Harry was excited because he could join them, he could use a brace for his back and leg, he had moved from his crutch to a carved staff and could go without for short periods.

Halloween day was fun, the students, one hundred, picked for their skill in dancing and willingness to do this had spent the last part of the day in makeup. They had not shown up to the feast as they would eat in one of the smaller halls and come down in time for the entertainment. Their costumes and makeup were designed to look like tattered school uniforms and robes and their makeup was so well done that they looked like the undead. They put hooded robes on and headed down to the great hall where the tables were vanished and the students were standing along the wall to watch the entertainment. Severus watched as all one hundred walked in and took their places, cameras would catch the action for later viewing too he knew.

"Wonder what they have in store for tonight?" Severus asked Charity.

"Not telling, you will just have to watch and see." Charity said smiling.

"Should be fun." Moody muttered hand on his wand.

"Relax, should be fun, I hope." Severus said.

The music began and one of the students threw off his robe walking through the crowd, he was clad in a muggle red leather jacket sleeves pushed up, black trousers, white socks and black shoes. Everyone could see it was Lee Jordan, dread locks and all but where did he learn to dance and sing so well? As he sang the other students removed their robes and everyone gasped at their clothes and faces. Severus was surprised that Draco was with them, his father, well who cared what his father thought, his mother would not fully care. The dancing was perfect and very nicely done though creepy at the same time.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike_  
_You know it's thriller, thriller night_  
_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_  
_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_  
_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!_  
_But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind_  
_You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_  
_Thriller, thriller night_  
_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade_  
_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time_  
_(They're open wide)_  
_This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_

_They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see_

_That this is thriller, thriller night_  
_'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_  
_Thriller, thriller night_  
_So let me hold you tight and share a_  
_Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_  
_Thriller, thriller night_  
_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)_  
_Darkness falls across the land_  
_The midnight hour is close at hand_  
_Creatures crawl in search of blood_  
_To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby_  
_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'_  
_Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

_The foulest stench is in the air_  
_The funk of forty thousand years_  
_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_  
_Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive_  
_Your body starts to shiver_  
_For no mere mortal can resist_  
_The evil of the thriller_

The end of the song and the dancing came and the students were thrilled and awed by this talent. It was clear that the students had really put a lot of love into this song and dance and had been as faithful to the original choreography and singing as possible. The costumes were very well done, they were called Zombies, another term for Inferti it seemed. Severus really liked it, in fact he loved muggle literature, mostly Shelly and Poe and well anything dark, violent and horror filled. This had been right up his ally and he smiled evilly getting Charity to roll her eyes and Remus to nearly whimper in terror. Severus looked over at Flitwick who was grinning himself, this had been a great day despite what had happened so many years before.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So that is a bit of fun, the curse is fully gone from the defense job and Moody is going to stay at the school. It's a great thing for such an old maimed warrior like him. Instead of sending him off to pasture as it were let him teach what he knows to the children. It's good for him and good for the children too._

_As for Hadrian, he is not evil, he was in a situation that no child should have to be in. He was scared of his aunt and Harry and made mistakes. I wanted to make it very clear that he is not evil, not at all, and he was abused just as Harry was. I hate Petunia and see her as the one to do any abuse and Vernon as spineless really. In fact more women abuse children than men, but it's the men who are always in the spotlight when abuse is found out._

_The song used here is not mine of course and is from this site__:__. elyricsdotnet/read/m/michael-jackson-lyrics/thriller-lyricsdothtml_ _.. I wanted them to have a fun exposure to the magical world, which is why they watched all three Star Wars movies (there were only three at the time Harry was at Hogwarts) and put on the song and dance they did. _

_Anyway do please review!_


	11. Chapter 11: The Triwizard Tournament

Chapter Eleven: The Triwizard Tournament:

The schools were coming today, it was now May and wiser heads had prevailed and so Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be here for the lovely month of May and the tournament. They were coming on a Saturday morning, this morning in fact and that was why Severus was standing before his wardrobe clad in his black trousers his lean strong back to Charity who was seated on the bed already dressed in inner robes of dark green and outer robes of dark purple that were fitted to her shapely figure. Severus was studying his wardrobe, he had three frock coats, four pairs of black trousers including the ones he was wearing, one pair of dark blue jeans, five starched white shirts, one dove gray and one dark gray and a dark green button up shirt he had in his hands. He turned to Charity, surly he could not get away with this? It would barely show under his coat and cravat but still it was daring for him, still he was wearing not one of the two black masters robes he had but the lovely set of dark green he normally wore at the Quidditch games.

"Are you sure Charity?" Severus asked not wanting to go outside his comfort zone here at school, "I mean well…"

"You wear it when you are not at school, do wear it today, you will look dashing." Charity said, "a tiny bit of green at your throat and very dark too, it suits you."

"I am glad you think so." Severus said.

He dressed, drawing on his heavy black buckled dragonskin boots and doing them up without magic. In fact he rarely used magic to dress, he thought it lazy and carefully dressed by hand. He drew on his dark green outer robes, designed like master's robes and just long enough to brush the bottoms of his boots. He looked in the mirror and checked his teeth, still a bit large but no longer crooked or yellow they looked nice. After all most of the Wizarding world here in England had got on the bandwagon to take better care of their teeth, not that children and teens had to worry, a potion given four times in their youth kept their teeth healthy until they were adults. The only way to deal with rotten teeth were to vanish them and many a witch or wizard lost their teeth that could be saved by muggle means.

The Granger family was making quite a bit of money and had moved their practice fully to the magical world with all the work to fix magical Britons teeth. He smiled at their greatest success, that of Tom the barman at the Leaky Cauldron. They had carefully added implants to his mouth made for those who had lost teeth long before and bone structure due to that. In the end it had changed his whole life, he smiled more now showing off his new teeth and no longer slouched, his robes and clothes were cleaner and the Leaky Cauldron was spotless and had even been fixed up. Rumors had it old Tom was dating now, an old widower who had no children he now had a new lease on life and there were lots of witches who rather liked the bald look. Because of the work on Tom many withes and wizards now had new teeth, not dentures but implants that made their lives that much easier, one of those being Alastor Moody.

"You look very dashing." Charity said to Severus.

"Oh you think so?" Severus said turning to her.

"Yes, that is why I wanted to date you, well that and you are the smartest man in Hogwarts." Charity said, "sweetest too in how you make the Wolfsbane for Remus yourself."

"Well we cannot have a raging monster on us." Severus said coolly, "though we do have the headmaster…"

"Severus that is unkind!" Charity said laughing, "but that is what I love about you, your dark humor."

"I have no since of humor." Severus replied.

"Right, let's go, we have to be at breakfast then by the lake at ten." Charity said, "my dark sexy knight."

"What will I do with you?" Severus muttered a smirk at his lips.

"Later, we can celebrate." Charity said kissing him, "in a very special way."

He let her leave first then followed a few minutes later, his Slytherins knew to come to the hall on time this morning or they would face his wrath. They did not want to disappoint him, that was far worse than any punishment he could dish out, they so respected and looked to him as a leader. He took care of them very well and cared about them and they knew this. Grumble they would about his rules and such but they knew he cared and was only strict so they would turn out into strong capable adults. He entered the great hall pleased to see his house was all there, dressed in spotless uniforms and robes, oh yes today was going to be a very good day indeed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry was having a great school year, and a very good day too. Over the school year he had watched his good friends Neville, Blaise, Zach and Robert bound fully with their familiars and they were going through their training with the heads of their houses. Harry did not have much to do with the training though he did enjoy watching the school repair itself and now a year after the school absorbed the stone every wall, window, crack, floors, mosaic tiles, roof and all had been repaired. Nothing was untouched, the statues and armor gleamed (though part of that was Filch and the house elves amazing work) the paintings were spotless and the wards and such on the castle were stronger than they had been in a thousand years. Nicholas Flamel was very pleased, it seemed his stone was going some good after all. Harry swore the professors looked if not younger healthier and seemed happier too, but he could be putting a bit much into things.

At ten he was standing with Hufflepuff house, each house stood together and were lined up by size more than year, the smallest in front. This meant that seventh year Thomas Green was front and center in front of the Ravenclaws standing proud and tall as he could on stunted legs. He was a human dwarf and had the common features of one and was smart and clever and got along well with everyone. Harry stood somewhere in the middle as he had a growth spurt and was now a healthy five foot six feet tall and was starting to fill out as a man. They were waiting for the first school to arrive, and Harry wondered how they would come, the magical world liked to show off when they got together and he was sure that each school had something impressive planned. Sure enough what looked like a large house came to view, a two story pumpkin shaped house with lots of windows and a powder blue in color. It was pulled by several large winged horses the size of small elephants.

The horses landed then the carriage with a shutter and a few bangs and once stopped a door opened and a young man in powder blue silk robes stepped out, fumbled with some steps and when they were down a large woman the size of Hagrid stepped gracefully from the carriage. Harry was used to Hagrid but this woman was alarming, she was shapely and clad in a long black silk long sleeved gown. Her black hair was done up in an elegant bun and she had black opals at her neck and on her long fingers. She glided over the grass and stopped before Dumbledore who took her hand and kissed the back of it. Harry remembered a name, Olympe Maxime, one of the freedom fighters of world war two and a mistress Enchanter.

"I trust your journey was good?" Dumbledore asked.

"Very, the horses will need expert care." Madam Maxime said, "they require single malt whisky to drink."

"Our care of magical creatures and gamekeeper can take care of them." Dumbledore said motioning to Hagrid who was standing by him. "This is Rebus Hagrid."

"Good, we can discuss their care in detail later Mr. Hagrid." Madam Maxime said.

"I would be honored." Hagrid said bowing slightly.

They would have continue they would have continued to talk but a sound came from the lake, like a plug being pulled from a bathtub. Everyone turned and watched as a three mast ship came to view, she was a beautiful large galleon ship painted red and green with a blue dragon at the front. The ship sailed gracefully to the edge of the lake and a gangplank was thrown down. Then the students came off, all were clad in red robes and many were very stocky in build. At the head of the Durmstrang group was the tall lean form of Igor Karkaroff clad in white robes that went with his white hair and goatee that hardly hid his weak chin. He walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand.

"Ah Dumbledore pleasure to see you, glad to be in England again!" Karkaroff said in a way that Harry could tell was not fully truthful, "ah madam Maxime, pleasure!"

"If you would like we can go into the school." Dumbledore said politely. "We have several students that can give your students a tour."

"Of course!" Karkaroff said.

"Thank you, I would be honored." Madam Maxime said.

This was the cue for Neville, Blaise, Zach and Robert to step forward as the students "randomly" picked to give the tour. The time was not right as of yet for them to come forward publically as the heirs to the founders, yet they would have to start slowly to show their influence at the school. The forty students, twenty from Durmstrang and twenty from Beauxbatons were split up equally among the four and taken off for a tour of the school. When they came to the feast that evening the students split up between all four house tables and Harry was surprised when Krum sat by Cedric at the Hufflepuff table.

"Hello Victor, I was surprised that you came." Cedric said.

"Well I wished to see Hogwarts, grand school and maybe end up in the tournament." Krum said.

"Can I introduce you to Harry Granger?" Cedric said, "he is very bright and a good friend, his sister is Hermione Granger."

"Herm-ee-o-ne is your sister." Krum said, "she is nice, very nice."

"Yea she is but has a temper." Harry said, "not to me of course, but I have seen it against others."

Harry was surprised that Cedric and Krum knew each other and were friends, then again at the ministry ball he had been at around Christmas he had seen Krum speaking with several people. He had been very busy then and did not have a chance to speak to Krum. The very next day would be the drawing for the champions for the cup and Harry was shocked when Dumbledore announced that those fourth year and up could put their names into the goblet. That probably explained why Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had students here his age. He was not prepared to have his friends pressure him to enter his name, he really was not expecting this at all!

"No I cannot enter, this is dangerous!" Harry protested, "people have died from the tournament!"

"There are precautions taken now." Cedric said, "come on, I enter you enter that is how it goes."

"Only if Hermione enters as well." Harry said.

"Done." Hermione said walking to the goblet, "Blaise, Neville you going to add your names?"

"No, we just want to watch." Blaise said.

"Good luck Harry." Neville said.

Grumbling Harry stepped forward and put his name into the goblet. He was so going to get his friends back if he ended up a champion, he really was. The only consolation was the fact it would only be a month and the tournament would be over. Cedric gave him a friendly pat and grinned at him, Harry glared back and walked out of the room his robes billowing behind him. Hermione knew her brother really did want a challenge, he was just that way but he would grumble about it as that too was his way. The next evening they had an even grander feast than the night before and though Harry was a bit nervous he managed to eat well as he did love a good roast goose and only got it at Christmas most of the time, or at Hogwarts. The feast ended and Dumbledore got up along with madam Maxime and Karkaroff.

"Now it is time to draw the three names for the champions!" Dumbledore said. "The champions will go through the door behind us."

"Bet it is you." Harry said to Cedric.

"Would be nice." Cedric said.

"First Champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore said and a pretty blond haired blue eyed girl got up and made her way to the door.

"She is beautiful." Harry sighed.

"She is part Veela." Cedric said, "not a problem really, though a Veela, well they can be dangerous."

"Next champion from Durmstrang, Victor Krum!" Dumbledore said.

"Good luck mate." Harry said as Krum got up, he was pleased as Krum seemed more at home at the Hufflepuff table with a few of the pretty Beauxbatons girls.

"And from Hogwarts Harry Granger!"

"No way, no way I can't, I mean I am not even that strong magically!" Harry stammered. "I am sorry Cedric."

"Oh go on Harry, you deserve this, stop being so modest or I will transfigure you pink!" Cedric said giving him a nudge to get up, "go on now."

Harry got up and walked to the far door, he could dimly hear the school cheering for him and he saw the professors smiling at him. No Severus was not but he did nod to him and Harry nodded back and went through the door. Krum smiled at him and Harry managed to smile back. Fleur looked at him coolly and he tried to stand up taller, he might be five foot six but she was two inches taller! That and he knew he was still such a little kid, why he was not even shaving yet! He stood there before them doing his best not to lean on his staff and knew he had to figure out how to get through the tasks alive. Ludo Bagman was here and he beamed at the champions who turned to him.

"Ah so we are all here, splendid, splendid, now the first task will test your courage, now in past times you would guess what you are facing but that is not safe no not at all." Bagman said, "want to test your magical skills not kill you, so next week you will face one of these."

"Dragons!" Harry said looking at the pictures of three different kinds of dragons, "dragons, they are beautiful."

"Oh yes and deadly I think." Fleur said.

"But Harry is right, they are beautiful." Krum said.

"Well then you cannot ask professors for help but you can get help from other students." Ludo said, "good luck."

Harry was not sure what he would do, how was he to deal with a dragon? He was sure there was much more to dealing with the dragon. Was he to duel it, subdue it? What could he do with a dragon? He knew who to talk to, Charlie Weasley and knew that he could help, after all he was good friends with two of his brothers and his sister. Well he hoped Charlie would help, after all he was sure the dragon handler would not want him to end up as dragon chow or roasted Harry. With that resolve he wrote a letter to the older wizard and hoped he would have a way for him to deal with the dragon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So yea I had to put Harry into the tournament legitimately here. Unlike in cannon it will take place over one month not ten months. So a few changes had to take place, as they have one week to get ready it would make since to let them know what they will face. Don't worry about Harry he will have quite a bit of fun with the dragon, and no I don't' intend on hurting said dragon at all._

_So do review please!_


	12. Chapter 12: The Three Tasks

Chapter Twelve: The Three Tasks:

Harry was nervous the day of the first task, he was as ready as he could be, Charlie had said that if one could speak Parseltongue than they could realistically speak to a dragon. Now Harry knew he was to collect a golden egg and hoped speaking to the dragon would work. He was studying the figure of the Hungarian Horntail, a lovely black scaled dragon with bronze horns and spiked tail. The eyes were a yellow color and she hissed in his hand like a tiny tea kettle. What muggles were not aware of is the size of a dragon really was not huge, it did not have to be, they were very strong and the largest were the size of a large tiger. It was true they had magic to appear to be thirty feet to fifty feet in size and the Ukrainian Iron belly could look to be six tons large. But a smaller size meant they had more food they could hunt and made it easier to hide. They were still very deadly and when a female was guarding her eggs she did not care if she depleted her flight bladders to defend them.

Harry was last and he adjusted his black battle robes under which he was wearing armor made of the discarded skin of Sapphire as she had no use for old dead skins. He walked out staff in hand and into the ring and took in the dragon hissing over her eggs, belly low to the ground her four feet with twenty claws digging into the ground. Her wings were tight to her body and her tail was lashing back and forth while she hissed at him with narrowed eyes. Harry thought her lovely, deadly yes but still so very lovely as well. Slowly he made his way forward and stopped before her getting her to stop hissing for a moment, her tail tapped the ground in agitation as she took in the human threat before her, yet he was not acting a threat at all. Both dragon and human stared at each other then Harry did something strange that got the audience to hush as one, he bowed to the dragon and then stood up hand out as if to pet her.

"_My dear you are such a lovely brave mother_." Harry hissed in Parseltongue, "_but one is not your own egg_."

"_You lie flatterer, I will roast you for that_!" She snarled back.

"_No great lady, I do not, please look, I speak the truth_." Harry said watching as she did look and found the golden egg, "_if you wish gold I can get you some_."

"_Gold will not warm my children, here human, you have been truthful_." The dragon said nudging the egg to him, "_thank you for not attacking me human_."

"_You are far too pretty to be attacked_." He said.

"_You are kind flatterer, now take the egg and go, I wish to be alone with my eggs_."

Harry bowed again, took the egg and walked from the arena. The stadium was quiet for a moment after he left then the roar from the crowd was deafening. Harry was dubbed the dragon enchanter and he got full points from all even Karkaroff who was impressed with the young teen. The teens were advised to use water for the next clue and left at that, Harry went back to the Hufflepuff common room only to end up back in the great hall where a party was under way for all the champions.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next task was harder for Harry, realizing he had to swim to the Mer-people village he faced a problem. He could swim but he knew that to rescue the person he would dearly miss he would have to figure out how to do so in the hour time frame. He was not a bad swimmer in the baths with both legs, but in the lake that was going to be much harder, in effect he would have only one leg and the use of one arm and that was going to be tricky. He looked down at the paper that held the words to the next task, the poem taunting him, it was either Hermione or Ginny, most likely his sister Hermione who he would have to rescue and he was not about to fail in that. He glared at the mocking poem wondering if there was more to the lines.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you're searching ponder this;_  
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
_An hour long you'll have to look,_  
_And to recover what we took,_  
_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
_Too late it's gone, it won't come back__._

Harry sighed, then an idea came, it was crazy, probably too crazy but he what choice did he have? Blaise had offered to help after all and he could get Cedric to do the transformation on the day of the task, well with a few training sessions before hand. Finally the day of the task came and Harry was as ready as he could be, Cedric had even added a layer of protection to his prosthetic (Harry was so looking forward to finish growing so he could have a permanent leg) so he could wear it in the deep water, though the Gillyweed would not change it. Harry waded into the lake clad in a pair of black and yellow checked board shorts and tight black tee with a yellow badger on it. At a whistle he dove into the lake and soon found the transfigured form of Blaise. Sure he was bending the rules but he had only brought his wand and a knife with him, who said he could not use an animal to gain his prize?

He did not sit on the dolphin, rather he held onto the dorsal fin, the Gillyweed made everything so clear and he was grateful that Severus had managed to slip it to Neville who gave it to Harry. Now Harry sped along on the back of the dolphin and came to the village in record time. The Blaise/Dolphin slowed down enough for Harry to jump off and swim to where three people were sleeping. One was Hermione, one was a little girl that looked enough like Fleur to be her hostage and the last was Ginny? Harry realized that Ginny was for him and he was going to talk to Krum after this task. He cut Ginny free and made his way back to the dolphin and took hold, Blaise or as Harry had deemed him for this _Flipper_ took them a bit slower to the surface as Harry had to hold onto Ginny with one hand and his dorsal fin with the other. Harry staggered from the lake with Ginny who woke up in his arms and looked up at him and smiled and turned to see the dolphin smiling at them, then again dolphins were always smiling.

"Who is that?" Ginny asked.

"Blaise, well Flipper, Cedric transfigured him." Harry said, "it bends the rules but does not break them."

"Clever, very clever." Karkaroff said, "you compensate for your loss well, you would have done well at Durmstrang."

"Your school does not allow anyone who is not pureblood sir." Harry replied, "though I would love to visit one day."

"Come you two, let's get you dry and warm." Poppy said bustling up.

Soon both found themselves dry, wrapped in warm blankets sipping hot cocoa waiting for the others. Krum was next with Hermione, his sharks head transformed back to human as soon as he broke the surface. Fleur came last, robes torn but a very determined look on her face, she was bleeding, battered but she had the little girl with her and two dead Grindylows that she threw onto the ground. She stepped forward and insisted her sister was taken care of first then she allowed herself taken care of. Dumbledore had a talk with the mer-chieftainess and relayed what she said, Fleur had fought bravely ten Grindylows and killed five of them. She went on to save her sister and the judges took that into account. At the end of the day Krum and Fleur were tied and Harry was in first place and he was very happy indeed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The last task took place at the end of May and Harry was more than ready. The Quidditch pitch had been turned into a maze and Harry knew he had to get to the center in order to win. He had his wand and knew lots and lots of spells. He was more than capable for whatever faced him, he smirked as he realized once more he was going to bend the rules. He could not burn through the hedges or go over or under them but that did not mean he could not fly through the maze between the hedges. He entered the maze first and summoned his Nimbus 2001, a broom he had had for many years now and really liked. He mounted and started to fly through wand out and searching for anything that could attack him. As he was flying the charm on the ground to make it seem as if he were hanging from the ground did not work.

His first real challenge came from a Quadruped but for Harry that was not much of a challenge, he just conjured up ropes until the creature was bound to the ground and went on his way. He battled a Dementor that turned out to be a Boggart, blasted a blast-ended skewer or something like that through the maze and took down at least three large Acromantula and finally he came before a Sphinx, this one had the face and head of a beautiful lady with the mane and body of a lion. She was pacing back and forth and Harry knew he had to get through her to get the cup. This would be tricky as he was not very good at riddles and hoped it would be an easy one to get through.

"So to get by I have to answer your riddle right?" Harry asked.

"That is correct young champion." She said, "will you do so?"

"Sure, I mean yes please may I have the riddle?"

_"First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of middle and end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard,_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together and answer me this,_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_

Harry stood and stared for a moment, then he started to think. The first part was rather easy, the first two lines surprisingly referred to a spy. The next part was a bit tricky as was the last, he sure would not want to kiss a Dementor but he was sure that was not the answer. He went back to the first part, spy, and then to the word Dementor, he sounded them out in his mind over and over and then a light came on, he had the answer! It was a spider, that had to be the answer!

"What is a spider?" He said.

"Is that your answer young human?"

"It is miss, yes spider is my answer!"

"You may pass, good luck young champion." She said.

Harry flew through and used the _point me_ spell to direct him to the center of the maze. He got off his broom as he saw the golden cup at the center, this he would walk, he could do that much. He took out his staff un-shrinking it and walking up to the cup, grinning he took the cup and held it up grinning. At once he felt the pull of a portkey and in a moment he staggered on landing on a stage. He could hear the roar of the crowd and saw everyone was cheering, he grinned, he was the winner hands down and he could not stop grinning. Krum and Fleur were there in a few moments and they all hugged, they had become friends and would always be friends. The tournament was a major success. Fudge came up with the winnings and certificate and shook Harry's hand.

"I am honored to announce the winner of the Triwizard cup from Hogwarts and Hufflepuff house Mr. Harry Granger!"

"Thank you minister." Harry said grinning, "it does feel great to win though I had such good competition that kept me on my toes, all five of them."

"It was a great challenge, one I enjoyed." Krum said.

"It was an honor to be in England and at this wonderful school." Fleur said.

"What will you do now?" Rita Skeeter a reporter asked.

"Have a party in the great hall of course!" Harry said grinning.

With that he headed back to school were the house elves had been given notice and were now putting out food on little tables for the party. The professors were here to make sure nothing got out of line and a great time was had by nearly a thousand students. Hadrian came up and congratulated Harry, there was a look of respect on his face and he shook Harry's hand. Then he went back to his friends and Harry went and got some food, the Triwizard tournament had been a far greater success than at any other time in its history. Too bad the fun was not to last.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So that is the tournament, we all know the tasks and I had to do things a bit differently here. One has to remember Harry is disabled physically, he had to think even further outside the box here. Blaise is not a dolphin Animagmus, he allowed himself to be transfigured and trained to help Harry. Harry has awesome friends what can I say?_

_Anyway do review please!_


	13. Chapter 13: The Dark Lord Returns

Chapter Thirteen: The Dark Lord Returns:

Hadrian sighed, he wished his brother was here, that he had survived. Harry Granger reminded him a bit of his Harry but his Harry was dead and it was his fault. He did not care what his healer said he was to blame, he had been evil, wicked and cruel and he knew that. He was happy to see Hufflepuff win glory as they had and had tried to congratulate Granger but Granger as always was a bit aloof with him. He was walking along the lake close to the school thinking about this when he saw a movement he had his wand out in a flash. He smirked when he saw it was nothing more than a plastic bag. If he had thought a bit clearer he would have wondered what a muggle plastic bag was doing here at Hogwarts. He reached out, grabbed it and was gone in a flash.

Hadrian found himself flying through the air, his hand stuck to the portkey. He landed with a thud on the ground and stood up carefully, dusting off his robes. He looked around and saw he was nowhere near Hogwarts and refused to show the fear coursing through him, he was a Gryffindor and he would _not_ show fear. He was in a graveyard and at the moment he was alone, but not for long. He walked through the high gravestones, drawn to the center of the space where he saw a large man-sized cauldron over a large gravestone with a fire under it. He forgot about the pain in his knee from landing badly and turned to leave when he heard the same high cold voice from his dreams.

"At last you are here." Came the voice of Lord Voldemort. "Wormtail seize him."

"What the hell?" Hadrian said still clutched tightly in his hand. "You are dead, I killed you!"

"Clearly I am alive, though just, and soon I will see to your death, but first, you will help."

"Come here you brat!" Wormtail said shooting a spell at Hadrian.

"Let me go you son of a…."

In an instant Hadrian was disarmed, thrown against the very gravestone that the cauldron was under and bound cruelly to it and gagged so he could not speak. The hood of the black robed Wormtail fell back and Hadrian looked on the fat balding man with hatred. This was the man who had betrayed his own father, mother and framed his godfather for murder. He wanted so badly to kill him, it was partly his fault that Harry was dead as well. This man had caused so much pain and suffering. Hadrian wished to get free to destroy this rat-like man fully and to torture and kill him.

"It is time Wormtail." The voice of Voldemort said. "If you are ready."

"I am master, I am honored to do this." Wormtail said.

"I am sorry for the pain you will feel." Voldemort said not really sounding sorry at all.

"It is nothing, it is my penitence for not escaping sooner to get to you." Wormtail said. "I was weak, and scared and believed you dead. I went into hiding as I was scared but I knew if I was caught at the time I would betray my fellow death eaters. I could not trust myself and so hid."

"Yes you speak the truth Wormtail, you are still weak but are useful to me."

Hadrian wondered what he meant and was only able to watch as Wormtail walked to a small bundle of robes and carefully picked it up. He carried it as if it were fragile and the look on his face was of worship and a bit of fear. He removed the robes and if Hadrian could have screamed he would have. What the robes held was a child-shaped creature, but so unlike a child in looks, the skin was raw and red and the eyes, no child could possibly have such demon eyes like that. Wormtail gently picked up the creature and lowered it into the cauldron and with a dull thunk it hit the bottom of the cauldron.

_Please let it have drowned_. Hadrian thought. _Please let it have died._

"Bones of the father you will renew your son." Wormtail said pointing his wand at the grave below the cauldron and dust shot into the cauldron. "Flesh of the servant willingly given." He took out a knife and calmly, as if he did this everyday cut off his own right hand letting it fall into the cauldron. He let out a hiss of pain but used his wand to stop the bleeding and walked up to Hadrian next. "Flesh of the enemy forcibly taken." He cut the sleeve of Hadrian's robe and cut him and summoned the blood to the cauldron.

Wormtail stepped back and though he had to be in great pain he refused to give into it even though tears were streaming down his face from the pain. The cauldron's contents brightened and looked like bright diamonds. The light went out and a thin hairless man rose from the cauldron and at once Wormtail was there with robes to clothe him. He bowed deeply as the creature stepped from the cauldron and began to examine his pale hairless head and face, his hands and body and he turned, his red eyes on Hadrian then on his most loyal servant. Hadrian wanted to scream but could not. Lord Voldemort was back and he was going to die. He felt dizzy with fear and loss of blood. Yet it was nothing compared to what Wormtail was feeling. He was in pain and suffering greatly but refused to show it. He bowed low to his lord as Voldemort stretched and looked around with his cruel red eyes. He turned to the trembling Wormtail and looked over at Hadrian but did not speak to him.

"You are to be rewarded Wormtail." Voldemort said to the man who was now on his knees before Voldemort.

"Seeing you reborn is reward enough master." Wormtail said trying not to sob in pain, "I don't deserve anything more."

"Yet you are to be rewarded, show me your arm." Voldemort said and Wormtail held up his left one, "no not yet, your reward first, I do need you alive still after all."

Wormtail held up the stump of his right arm up and Voldemort summoned with his wand a hand, it was silver in color and looked like a knight's gauntlet. Voldemort fastened this onto the stump of Wormtail's arm and at once the pain in Wormtail's eyes was gone. He looked at his new hand with awe and fell on his face at Voldemort's feet.

"Master I am not worthy of such an honor." Wormtail said. "You are too good to me master."

"Yes Wormtail, you do speak the truth to me now, now to call the others, I wish to see who is still loyal, who will come when summoned, now show me your left arm." Voldemort said.

"Yes master." Wormtail said.

He did and Voldemort touched his arm with his wand and Wormtail winced slightly but did not say anything. Hadrian saw the mark move as if alive and he watched as Voldemort stepped back and stood waiting. There was a sound but by the look on the dark wizard's faces not the one they had expected. Wormtail had his wand out and pointed at a man, a man that clearly was a muggle. Hadrian tried to cry out to warn him but he could not and he was forced to watch as Wormtail killed him in cold blood. He watched the man hit the ground with a cold sickening thud and at the same time the sound of people Apparating into the area made him turn his head to watch.

For the first time in his life Hadrian saw death eaters in full robes and masks up close. Their black robes flowed over their frames and their hoods almost completely hid their bone white masks. They formed a half-circle around Voldemort and Wormtail, twenty people showed up and took their places and as it became clear no more would come they closed ranks and stood a solid wall of black facing Voldemort. He seemed to expect more but resolved himself to those here. He began to speak to his followers, and what he said is mostly recorded but there are a few things that are not in the record as Hadrian did not fully report them at the time. Finally he finished on how he came back with the help of two of his most loyal servants.

"Wormtail came to me when he managed to free himself from great weakness and shame, shame for hiding and shame for not killing a hindrance when he could." Voldemort said. "Yet no-one else did, no-one believed I was still alive, I who have gone further than any in immortality."

"M-master please forgive us!" One of the men broke the circle and crawled to Voldemort.

"Not yet Avery." Voldemort said. "_Crucio_." The death eater began to scream and writhe on the ground and Hadrian hoped someone heard them and would come and stop this. "I waited thirteen years and I want thirteen years of repayment from each of you! Wormtail has replay a part of his debt, but the rest of you have not!"

"Master I am honored to serve you, no greater joy do I have than that of being in your service." Lucius said as he fell to his knees before Voldemort.

"Yes I know, however you still owe me so much Lucius, you came back out of fear, not loyalty." Voldemort said coldly.

"I am sorry master." Lucius said.

"Yes, however I have forgotten one who helped me come back, how the lies that have fed his fame." Voldemort said walking up to Hadrian. "After tonight the only thing that will be said about Hadrian Potter is how well he died."

As Voldemort spoke Lucius was trying his best to keep his horror out of his mind and face though he wore a mask. He did not want Hadrian dead, he knew if that happened then all hope was lost and Voldemort would destroy their world in trying to take over, he had not wanted to come back. Yet what choice did he have? He felt trapped, he had to keep his family safe and alive and he had no choice but to come with summoned.

"Yes after tonight Hadrian Potter's name will pale to mine." Voldemort said. "Wormtail unbind him and give him back his wand."

Hadrian was unbound and the gag was removed and his wand shoved into his hand. Though his knee hurt him badly he managed to stand on it and walk with barely a limp to face Voldemort who was taunting him with his eyes. Before Hadrian could defend himself or try to fight back Voldemort cast his first spell and pain hit him so hard he fell to the ground and could not control the screams coming out of him. Finally the spell was lifted and he staggered to his feet running into the wall of death eaters who shoved him back to face Voldemort.

"You don't want me to do that again do you?" Voldemort asked Hadrian. "That hurt did it not?"

"Answer him boy." Wormtail ordered him just as Voldemort hit Hadrian with the Imperious curse.

"You don't want me to do that again do you?" Voldemort said to Hadrian. _Say no, just say no._

"I won't!" Hadrian shouted, like most Potter line he could fight off the Imperious curse, it was not, of course something he would state publically.

"You won't?" Voldemort said coldly and no-one was laughing now. "You won't say no? You wish to end this now perhaps?"

Hadrian was more prepared now and when Voldemort shot a spell at him he ran and ducked behind a gravestone as Voldemort's spell hit the gravestone. Lucius was amused, the boy had guts and was smart as well. He was rooting for the boy and hoped he would win. Voldemort was taunting Hadrian now and Hadrian came around the stone and he cast his disarming spell just as Voldemort cast the killing curse. What happened next surprised everyone including the two dueling wizards. The spells met and the two wizards ended up flying over the heads of the death eaters below and to a space further away.

"Do nothing, I will take care of this!" Voldemort called out.

Now the wands were letting off arcs of radiant golden light and none of the death eaters could get near the wizards. Inside the circle Hadrian was concentrating for all he was worth, beads of light were now going towards Voldemort's wand and Hadrian knew he had to keep that light going away from him into Voldemort's wand. What happened next was all a blur to him, he remembered seeing the man just murdered, the new hand, then, his mother and father came out in ghostly white and walked around him and Voldemort. They gave words of encouragement to him and said things to Voldemort that made Voldemort scared.

"You will only have a few minutes once the connection is broken." His father said.

"When we say now, break the connection." His mother said.

"You defeat this evil one when you can." The muggle man said. "We will stop him for now."

"Now!" James shouted.

Hadrian broke the connection and ran for it past the startled death eaters and fell. Yet he was close enough to see the rod that had brought him and he summoned it to him. At once the graveyard, Voldemort and his followers were gone and he was flying through the air. He hit the ground hard and crawled to the edge of the forest and managed to stand and limp a few steps. He groaned and started to fall when he was caught by two strong arms. He looked up to see Moody over him looking at him with concern in his mismatched eyes.

"He is back sir, Voldemort he is back and it is my fault!" Hadrian said breaking down sobbing.

"Come lad let's get ye t' Poppy, ye kin talk t' the head master after." Moody said.

"Don't deserve care, never gave it to my brother and he died because of me!" Hadrian said, "I am wicked and evil."

"No lad, come on now." Moody said.

Hadrian was having difficulty walking and so Moody picked the young man up and carried him to the school. Hadrian buried his head in the older wizard's robes and let him carry him, he was too weak to do much else. He was no hero, he was a coward and he knew that now and how! He felt himself taken up several flights of stairs and gently placed on a bed. He saw Poppy come up and let her tend to him then he curled up and refused to move even when Sirius came with the headmaster. Hadrian told them everything and when done Sirius helped get a dreamless draught down him. Hadrian already suffered so, Voldemort coming back did not help matters at all for him. Sirius wished he could tell Hadrian about Harry but he could not, not unless Harry allowed it and right now Harry was not in any mood to be kind to his brother.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Surprise! Hadrian was taken not Harry, well Voldemort thinks Harry is dead so there is that. Oh and Hadrian is the boy who lived in this story, Harry is not, though Voldemort marked both boys by using Hadrian he has sealed his fate with Hadrian. That does not mean Harry does not have his place and his part but Hadrian is the one to get rid of Voldemort here. Moody is Moody here and not a death eater in disguise and Hadrian is not evil. Not at all he really does feel badly for his actions and has a good heart, survivors of abusive guardians don't have to be abused themselves. They might join in just to survive as a child does not really know much better and Hadrian did not, he is not evil and only did what he did to survive._

_Anyway do review please!_


	14. Chapter 14: Meetings and Surprises

_Sorry about the long wait on this, here is the next chapter here for you!:_

Chapter Fourteen: Meetings and Surprises:

Hadrian came too slowly and realized at once he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He reached for his glasses and put them on and saw not only madam Pomfrey but professors Snape, McGonagall Sprout and Flitwick along with Lucius Malfoy? Snape was sitting on a bed clad in nightclothes snapping and growling at everyone here, his left arm was bandaged and he looked angry. Why was he so angry and why was Malfoy here of all people? He was a death eater and had been one to torment and taunt him when Voldemort torture him. He snarled and reached for his wand something that did not go unnoticed by those gathered here.

"Oh good you are awake." Poppy said walking over to him, "the headmaster should have waited until you were taken care of but no, you have been asleep two days."

"Two days?" Hadrian said looking shocked, he had not been hurt that badly! "I was not that badly hurt!"

"Really Potter you nearly bled out, were hit by a _Cruciatus_ curse several times and you wonder why you were out for so long?" Severus said, "you are lucky to be alive."

"I am sorry, I could not stop him from coming back." Hadrian said looking down at the blanket.

"It is not your fault, but I intend to see that he fails." Lucius said, "I have done something that will not affect Severus, as well he is not evil as I have been."

"Yea you are evil, you willingly joined Voldemort." Hadrian said, "but so am I, we are both evil."

"No you are not." Lucius said wondering why this boy thought himself evil, "I have done something to see that the dark lord's work will not be carried on."

"Oh and what is that?" Hadrian said, "go whore yourself in Knockturn alley?"

"Hadrian Potter!" McGonagall snapped.

"I have bound the death eaters to the dark lord's life." Lucius said, "not hard really, only one was needed to start he bond, he dies so do we all."

"You know you will die, you bound yourself and when I kill him you will die?" Hadrian said feeling sick, "but why?"

"To atone for my evil ways, do not feel bad, I hope with this act that my judgment in the next world will take that in to account." Lucius said, "you will not kill us, for we are already dead, do not worry I made my choice, I will see that the works of the dark lord do not live on."

Before he could add anything the minister of magic came into the room. He was a short portly man clad in a three pieced pinstriped suit and matching traveling cloak with lime green tie and matching bowler hat. He looked nervous and was twitching his bowler hat in his hands. He saw Lucius and looked even more scared and then he saw Hadrian. Hadrian knew things hung on a knife's edge, that things could go two ways and it was up to him to see that things went the right way. Oh how he wished Voldemort were not back but he was and now he had to convince Fudge of that.

"What happened Hadrian?" Fudge asked.

"I can let you see the memories sir, but the truth is that Voldemort is back." Hadrian said and at the drain of color from Fudge, "sir I wish it were not true, but he is back and I had to watch him use evil and foul arts to come back."

"It is true, I was there." Lucius said calmly.

"You are a death eater, you…." Fudge snarled and had his wand out pointed at Lucius, "I should kill you!"

"I would deserve no less minister, but I can help bring him down, I will help, Mr. Potter is right." Lucius said, "he is back but perhaps I could offer a bit of advice?"

"What advice would that be Lucius?" Dumbledore asked walking into the room.

"That the minister publically denies all this." Lucius replied, "but privately starts to bolster the hit wizards and Aurors, to create an army if you will to fight Voldemort when the time comes." Lucius said, "I will proved the monies for this."

"He is back, but, well I could do that, yes." Fudge said, "a year, then we get him, can we wait a year, will he attack in that time?"

"No he has to gain his strength." Lucius replied, "I want him gone as much as you do, never wanted him back, he does far too much damage to expose our world."

"It's alright to be afraid, but he really is just an evil man, well not much of a man, I had to er see him come unclothed from a cauldron." Hadrian said grimacing, "I think I know why he is so evil, not much of him at all if you know what I mean."

"Ah well, I am sorry for what you had to endure." Fudge said, "you are understand that things will be difficult for you for a time?"

"Yes sir, but that is fine, I know you will do the right thing." Hadrian replied, "I do look forward to that thing paying for the deaths of my family."

Fudge knew he was not suited to war at all, he was a man of peace and liked his comfortable office. Yet now he had a choice to do the right thing though all he really wanted to do was hide. No, no that he would not do, he was going to the right thing, Amelia would know what to do, funny he never thought of asking her for help. Yes that would do nicely, and Lucius, well he hoped the man was on their side or he would have him killed. No matter if they were friends or not.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry sat in the chamber of the founders cross-legged on the floor. He was thinking, now with Voldemort back he knew that war was coming and that he did not feel ready. He knew that the founder's heirs did feel ready and could protect the castle and help remove Voldemort from the earth permanently. Harry opened his eyes and looked up as Severus entered the chamber, no longer a death eater. Blaise, as the heir of Slytherin had been able to remove his mark and so he was no longer a death eater. Still Voldemort would have a price on his head and Severus knew it was not safe for him to leave Hogwarts. Most of his Slytherins would not dare join Voldemort, not with Blaise openly the heir of Slytherin. To do so would be treason, in fact the other heirs had disclosed who they were to their houses and ordered them to not join Voldemort under pain of treason.

"How are you doing Harry?" Severus asked.

"Well enough, just thinking, he is back, what if he finds out about me?" Harry replied, "I don't want him to find me, and not because I could not fight, I could."

"I know you could, you just don't want anyone else to find you." Severus said sitting by him, "I will make sure that does not happen, you know that right?"

"Yes I do, well this does mean that Hadrian is the one of the prophecy, he knows he is right?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes he does, and when the time is right he will fight the dark lord."

There was a sound of scales on the cold stone floor and Sapphire came up and carefully put her large head next to Harry. She flicked out her tongue against the boy's check getting him to laugh a bit and smile at her. She was truly happy now, no longer alone as she had been, with no need to sleep decades and centuries even she had friends now and life had gotten very good for her. She smiled as much as a snake could at Severus who reached up and patted her on the snout getting a rumbling sound that was very close to laughter. Tough Sapphire could not speak any language but Parseltongue she was smart enough to understand many languages.

"So Sapphire what do you think of a Voldemort snack?" Severus asked her.

"_I would not wish to eat a human, much less one like him, it could hurt my stomach_." Sapphire replied.

"Now I don't need translation for that, how about a lamb treat?" Severus said taking out a large slap of lamb and levitating it to Sapphire who gulped it down in one bite, "there you are."

"_Do you need more venom Severus_?" Sapphire asked.

"No, not yet, thank you though." Severus replied.

Harry leaned back and took up his staff and scratched Sapphire's hide with it. She curled up gently around him and Severus smirked at the scene. Sapphire might be Blaise's familiar with who he was but Sapphire liked anyone who was kind to her. She had been lonely for so long and was not, as so many claimed an evil wicked creature. She was sweet and kind though she could kill if needed and would if anyone came to the school to cause her students no matter the house harm. Severus was glad to see Harry happy, he deserved it, he did so much for others even now, even after all the things he had suffered he was still a giving boy. To see him relaxed as he was nearly got Severus to curl up against Sapphire and take a kip. Well it was only Harry here and why not? After all the chamber was quiet and he had been so busy lately.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dumbledore was feeling his old age even more now. Voldemort was back, Hadrian though a strong capable boy knew he had to face him and defeat him and he could not find Severus. The heirs had been training outside today, they were getting stronger day by day and learning so much to contain the great power that was being unleashed inside them. Such power he had never seen in all his days, and it was good power, pure and loving power. He knew looking in those four boy's eyes he was looking at men, men willing to lay down their lives for others, for the world no matter if the world deserve that or not. For the first time Dumbledore felt a bit of hope, though he was sad when he heard what Lucius Malfoy had done. He would die and was willing to as it meant it would get rid of the last vestige of Voldemort.

The head of the house Malfoy was standing in his office petting Fawkes, for the very first time the Phoenix had allowed this and Lucius looked far more nobler than he ever had. He had changed, his heart was not given to darkness and Fawkes could feel that and so allowed him to pet him. Lucius looked up as McGonagall came into the room and had to cover her shock and surprise at seeing him not only here but Fawkes letting him pet him! She took in the fine robes and sleek white-blond hair and the face, she had never seen such a look from Lucius in all her days. There was a kinder look, a more softness in his eyes, with a jolt she knew he had sacrificed himself and that is what had caused this. He did care about the world enough to forfeit his life, still she was not going to be nice to him, she did not like him after all, he was such an odious man.

"Lucius what a disagreeable surprise!" She said.

"Ah my dear Minerva, a fine day don't you think?" Lucius said turning to face her, "the dark lord will fall, and when he does…."

"You will die, you really did bind the death eaters to his death." McGonagall said, "might I ask why?"

"It is the right thing to do, I realized that I have done things that have been wrong, not just bad for our world but wrong. Evil in fact and I want to atone for those things. I can sacrifice myself, my son is far better than I, he will make a fine head of house. "

"You have changed a bit for the better, still I do not like you though." McGonagall said.

"Do you know where Severus is?" Dumbledore asked, "I have looked for him everywhere, even his quarters."

"Well then you did not look enough, I am sure he is in the chamber no doubt sulking." McGonagall replied.

"Why would he do that?" Dumbledore asked.

"The heir of Slytherin will not let him go back to the dark lord?" Lucius said.

"I will go to the chamber." Dumbledore said.

He walked down the stairs and took the journey to the chamber down the winding stairs to the chamber far below the school. He came to the chamber with the great round door open and entered the room McGonagall behind him with Lucius. He stopped short at the sight before him, there curled up nearly wrapped around Sapphire was Harry fast asleep. Next to him leaning against the great snake was Severus who was also fast asleep his chest rising and falling slowly in deep sleep. McGonagall thought both wizards were adorable and she did her best to not grin at the sight before her. Harry was basically using Sapphire as a very oversized living breathing stuffed animal and Severus was using her as a pillow. Sapphire gave a large yawn and looked down at the humans below her sleepily and put her head on the floor so she was at more of a level with them.

"Ah well so this is where my boy got to." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.

"Trust Severus to use a highly deadly though noble creature as a pillow!" Lucius said.

"_I do not mind you pale peacock_." Sapphire said.

"What did she say?" Lucius asked.

"She called you a stuff peacock." Harry said waking up slowly, "or something of the sort."

"Ah you can speak to her then?" Lucius asked.

"He learned it, not all Parselmouth are born with the ability." Severus said waking quickly and quickly coming up with the cover story, "I am learning though she can understand English."

"She is beautiful." Lucius said walking up, "Salazar was right to create her."

"She was not created, hatched." Severus said, "basilisk are rare in natural form, but one can be created by a chicken egg hatched under a toad in the right instances, those are not true basilisks, not like Sapphire, they never get as large as she. In fact most do not live as long as she has, maybe five hundred years or so but our Sapphire is tied to the life force of the school." Severus said.

The rest of the heirs filed in and Harry sat up as they gathered around with their familiars, though they were large they were dwarfed by Sapphire. Harry saw Zach glaring at Lucius his wand out, he feared for the Malfoy head of house as Zach in a temper, or training could hurt. He was very strong in dueling and could use the earth to bend to his will in a duel. Robert was standing watching while Neville was wondering why Lucius was here as was Blaise, Blaise stood before Sapphire and was very surprised when Lucius knelt before him. He quickly walked forward and forced him to his feet, he hated it when anyone knelt before him, he was not the kind of lord to demand that sort of subservience.

"No you do not need to kneel before me lord Malfoy." Blaise said, "I know what you did, so brave of you and cunning."

"It was the only way my lord Slytherin." Lucius said.

"Your family will be cared for and you will be honored, if this is not a trick." Blaise said.

"It is no trick, Fawkes accepted him." Dumbledore said.

"Then that means he is no longer evil." Neville said, "pity that, I was looking forward to running him through."

"I would deserve it." Lucius said.

"Nah release my sister on him." Zach said, "that would be fun to watch."

"No, not really, by the way what is she going by today, I would like it if she answered me." Harry asked.

"Not sure." Zach replied.

"Why must she switch her name all the time?" Neville asked, "first Abigail, then no Rachel, then yes Abigail then Page or Anna, will she ever settle on a name?"

"No she loves to wind people up, strange that way, but I like her." Robert replied.

Harry decided that now was a good time to leave the chamber, the heirs would spend time down here dueling, spell casting and the like and though he was on good terms he was not an heir. Besides he had a pretty red headed girl to see er study with. He walked out with the professors and Lucius knowing that this next year was going to be very interesting indeed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there it is, Lucius found a way to bind the dark mark so that when Voldemort dies all his followers go with him. All but Severus who had his mark removed by the true heir of Slytherin. Oh and yea Sapphire makes for a great pillow/ guard don't you think?_

_Anyway do review please!_


	15. Chapter 15: The Dark Year

Chapter Fifteen: The Dark Year:

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed, he wanted to curse or hex or do _something _to Umbridge but he dared not. At least Moody was still teaching Defense otherwise he would have gone spare before now. Umbridge had given History a whole new meaning, it was _torture_. Harry was surprised at how calm and collected Hadrian had remained, he had a detention with the vile creature at least once a week, mostly for speaking out or for the articles he had managed to get into the _Quibbler_. Harry was not much interest to Umbridge, nor were Blaise, Neville, Robert or Zach. If she knew what these boys were she might have paid more attention to them than Hadrian, and Hadrian knew it. Harry realized Hadrian was taking the fall for them and he was changing for the better. Harry was seated with Hermione in the library many of their friends here to hide from Umbridge as she was not one to come to the library and it was a quiet and peaceful place.

"Never thought history could get worse." Harry replied, "tell me why Remus could not teach at least?"

"Because of what he is." Hermione said, "it's not right, he has Wolfsbane, we have been vaccinated against lycanthropy too!"

"Never thought I would say it but I am glad to go home for Christmas." Harry said, "if only to get away from _her_, she seems to have it in for me."

"Not just you, I think because of our unusual situation, I mean it is not illegal what Hector did for us." Hermione said, "but many like _her_ do not like what was done at all."

"Yea, well I hope she does not find out anything." Harry said worried.

"As if, you are protected, the heads of houses, the heirs," at the look from Harry, "yes they know, I am sure of that, but they will say nothing. You are the messenger and had helped them quite a bit."

Harry was lucky if only for the fact he was a prefect and as such even Umbridge had to use him as one of her "enforcers". What she was not aware of and Harry and Hermione was the fact that they were spying on her trying to find anything that could prove she was abusing her power. They had no idea that Hadrian and other students were being punished with a blood quill, an item that was only suppose to be used for contracts never punishment which made what she did illegal. Draco and the other Slytherin "enforcers" took Harry's lead and made sure that they were as fair as they could be in taking points and handing out detentions and the like. It made them if not liked then not hated as much as they had been in the past.

There were other things, whispers of dark rituals and some deaths, mostly muggles. Voldemort was lying low for the time being and not only was Hadrian training hard in secret but the majority of the school was as well. Umbridge could not outlaw what the houses did in their common rooms and so a select few students would meet with Harry who taught a secret defense and then go back to their house and teach what they learned there. Moody was not allowed to teach anything that was not in the book but even so he managed to teach a lot of useful spells and helped keep the hidden club secret. He was Slytherin himself, and very cunning in that regard, Umbridge thought he was on her side, he had no idea he was getting books to the students that were not approved by her and was making sure that the students were getting the battle training they needed.

"Something is up with Hadrian." Neville said, "I think _she_ hurt his hand."

"Oh?" Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"He covers it when we are training, she has done something to him." Harry said grimly, "I am going to find out what she has done."

"Plotting in the hallways are we?" Severus said coolly, "I would be very careful in times like these."

"Sir, Hadrian, something is wrong with his hand." Hermione said quietly. "He keeps it covered, he can use it but refuses to let anyone see it."

"Strange, the golden brat doing something he should not?" Severus said, "I will see just what he is doing, say nothing more about this."

With that he made his way past the teens his black robes billowing around him. He was going to find out just what Umbridge had done and he had just the person, or rather people for it. It was time for the heirs to do their first task in protecting the students of the castle. Merlin they were all so young and should not have to protect their fellow students much less the professors here. Yet Blaise, Roger, Zach and Neville were needed now and he would talk to the heads of houses and the heirs to see just what Umbridge was up to. If she was using a blood quill, an item that per the treaties only a goblin could have (they were the only legal notaries and holders of blood quills as the magical world would not allow them wands they refused to turn over their blood quills) then she was in violation of the laws. Severus would see her turned over to the goblins personally if he could.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry hoped his plan worked, after all he had two problems, one was stalling Umbridge from getting back to her office, the other was the need to apologize to Ginny. Something he had said or done had got her upset and now he was a sad teen boy. He knew she cared little for money or things like that, no he was going out on a limb with what he was going to do. He did not want to lose her, she meant so much to him! She was more than a friend and he hoped that she was the one he was to marry. They had a lot in common, struggles in life, youngest in their families, lots expected of them, but so very loved. Harry saw her and walked up using his staff to help him and stopped before her his green eyes full of sorrow. He then cleared his throat and began to sing, no-one could say he was bad at this, in fact he was very good. The song he sang was an old Bee Gees tune from the sixties called "Words" and it worked well for how he felt.

_Smile an everlasting smile, a smile can bring you  
near to me.  
Don't ever let me find you gone, cause that would  
bring a tear to me._

"Oh really Granger, as if that will change my mind!" Ginny said turning to glare at Harry, at least she was not hexing or storming off, "try harder Harry."

_This world has lost its glory, let's start a brand  
new story now, my love.  
Right now, there'll be no other time and I can show  
you how, MY LOVE._

_Talk in everlasting words, and dedicate them all to  
me.  
And I will give you all my life, I'm here if you  
should call to me.  
You think that I don't even mean a single word I  
say.  
It's only words, and words are all I have, to take  
your heart away…_

"Oh Harry you are so sweet." Ginny said. "You know the way to my heart, but what you said…"

"Whatever I said, whatever I did, I didn't mean it." Harry replied, "I really am sorry, please forgive this callous boy?"

"Of course."

"Mr. Granger what are you doing singing in the halls?" Umbridge demanded coming up.

"Apologizing professor Umbridge." Harry replied, "I was rude and callous to Miss Weasley here and I could think of no way to apologize better ma'am."

"I see, well go study, do not disrupt the halls again." Umbridge said.

"Of course, I do apologize professor." Harry replied. "It's just that well, I upset Ginny and wanted to show her I did care and was an oaf for how I behaved."

"I see, well go study now." Umbridge said.

"Yes professor." Harry said.

He walked away and saw a small ferret slip away down a side corridor and knew Draco had played his part very well. Soon, if all went well both Umbridge and Voldemort would fall, Harry had his part to play, he was not the boy-who-lived, that was Hadrian and Harry was glad for that. He still could not talk to Hadrian and was not a friend of his at all nor was he a Potter anymore. He had not been for so many years, he had hoped to wait really to take down Umbridge but with the golden brat hurt that plan had been pushed up, pity he could not keep his mouth closed in class. That was not fair, Harry knew he was being petty but he could care less about that, he felt he had a right to still be upset with Hadrian.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Christmas was a subdued affair, Harry sat with Ginny as they watched over her father who had been brought to St. Mungos after being bit by Nagini. If not for Hadrian then he would be dead, Harry and Ginny should not be here but with his purchase of an invisibly cloak and a few charms they were here and not going anywhere. At least that was the plan until Greg and Diane, both with pendants that allowed muggles into the hospital (and made witches and wizards think them squibs and pay them no mind) came in. They walked up where the two were seated and put a hand on Harry's hidden shoulder. Harry removed the cloak and it was clear he had not slept and was refusing to leave. The healer on duty was about to yell at them when Greg had a gentle word with her getting her to look at the two teary eyed, still Harry needed rest and he could not stay here, not at this time.

"Come on Harry, you need to rest, you too Ginny." Greg said getting Harry to follow him out of the room.

"He nearly died." Harry said, "Hadrian might have saved him but what does that mean for us now?"

"You can't think he would try anything?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, he would, look I am, well you know who I was before I was adopted." Harry said, "Hadrian was not a victim in that house, he actively joined in torturing me. He broke my leg with a cricket bat, I don't care what he says, he would do whatever he could to get what he wanted."

"Do you think he would try to take Ginny from you?" Diane asked.

"Yes he would, she is powerful, seven child of the family, first born and only daughter, first daughter of the Weasley family in seven generations. If he wanted to he could demand her as payment, a life debt between two heads of house, well he could do whatever he wants."

"Not if you two are betrothed." Hector said coming up, "I know you are very young, and this does not give you license to do as you wish, but it would protect you."

"I just cannot believe he would be that manipulative." Greg said, "but well we will have to talk to Mr. Weasley, when he is better."

"Make sure he gets anti-venom." Harry said to the waiting healer, "he was from what I heard bit by a venomous snake."

A few hours earlier Hadrian had woke up the Gryffindor tower with his shouts. Turned out he had been dreaming of a snake attacking Mr. Weasley. He had saved Arthur but that came at a price, he could claim a life debt on Arthur and demand anything. Harry's life debt on Ginny would not matter as much unless he called it in and was betrothed to her. He was not sure he wanted to do that but what choice did he have? He only knew the dark side of Hadrian, not the side he was turning to and becoming part of. He could not leave anything to chance and he hoped he could speak to Arthur before Hadrian did and save her from a fate she did not want. But would she really want him? He was maimed, and not that good looking, sure he was head of a magical house but still Hadrian was the boy-who-lived and that left him at a serious disadvantage.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Voldemort had struck first and now the teens were forced, after the last of their OWLs to head to the ministry to try and rescue Sirius Black who had gone missing. Hadrian was frantic, even Harry could see that as they made their way to where the prophecy was located. He only hoped Sirius was alive, he was a nice enough fellow and did not deserve the cards that fate had dealt him. They came to the orb and Hadrian reached out and took it.

"I will take that now." Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy and the teens turned to face an equal amount of death eaters.

"First what have you done with my godfather?" Hadrian asked glaring at the masked death eaters with hatred.

"Hand over the prophecy boy and you get him back and can leave unharmed." Wormtail said moving forward.

"Stop! I will shatter it, I will if you harm any of us." Hadrian said.

"He knows how to play, itty, bitty baby Potter." Came the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hadrian wanted to punch her out but knew that a gentleman never did something that crude. "That is the dark lord's boy hand it over!"

"I have as much right to it as Voldemort!" Hadrian snapped.

"You dare use his name you filthy half blood!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Now everyone calm down shall we?" Lucius said holding up his hands. "Bring Sirius forward, show Potter he is alive."

Two death eaters did as they were bid and brought forward Sirius Black. He looked roughed up but not too badly hurt, he was clad in robes of rough black wool, clearly not his own. He looked more angry than hurt and when he saw Hadrian shocked and ashamed. He struggled in his captives' arms and got hit for that. Hadrian looked upset and angry at the treatment of his godfather and his face hardened. He wanted to smash the prophecy but had to get his friends and Sirius out of here alive. He had a plan but had to convey it without tipping off the death eaters. He knew the order was on their way, he just needed to stall the death eaters.

"You give the prophecy you get your godfather." Lucius said.

"We get Sirius and a promise to get out of here alive." Hadrian countered. "Or I destroy this."

"You know what it is?" Lucius said looking keenly at the boy before him. "Why the dark lord came after you."

"Because he is a psychopathic narcissistic killer like you?" Hadrian countered.

"Foolish boy." Lucius said.

"Hand over Sirius." Hadrian said. "I will drop it, I don't give a damn what it is."

Lucius nodded to the death eaters holding Sirius and they released him to Hadrian. Sirius believed they were dead, what could a handful of teens do against fully grown wizards? If he had his wand he could give them a fighting chance. But he underestimated this group of teens, three were of the age the trace was gone and so they could freely Apparate, the rest were highly trained thanks to the underground defense classes. They were more than ready to fight back now.

"You know what Mr. Malfoy?" Hadrian said glaring at Lucius. "You can go to hell."

"You insolent little…"

"Now!" Hadrian shouted and sent a bright flash of light at the death eaters.

"Got a plan?" Sirius said running alongside Hadrian as they got away from the death eaters.

"Rescuing you and getting the hell out of here?" Hadrian replied.

"Any idea on how to do that?" Sirius said ducking as a spell came his way. "Cause a plan would be good right about now."

"No, just make it up as I go along." Hadrian said grinning despite the danger.

"And here I thought you got your mother's brains." Sirius said grinning back. "Well looks as if I will have to rescue you."

"How you don't have a wand." Hadrian said just as Sirius ducked behind a wall and attacked a death eater hot on their trail snapping his neck and taking his wand. "You were saying Hadrian?"

"Um so now what?" Hadrian asked.

"We get out of here, all of us." Sirius said shooting a hex at a death eater. "Preferably in one piece."

That was easier said than done as the death eaters wanted that prophecy very badly. Hadrian was not going to give it to them, he had to keep it out of their hands. He knew what it said but that was not the reason he had to keep it away from them. It was his only leverage at this point and as he made his way through the rooms it seemed that every death eater out there was after him. Sirius was having fun and Hadrian saw him happier than he ever had. Sirius knew what he was doing, this kind of work he was very good and it was almost scary how good. Then again he was of the ancient house of Black and from a young age he had learned how to defend himself.

"Severus was good for something in school, had to learn how to duel well to stay alive." Sirius said firing a hex at Lucius knocking him over.

"He would not kill you now." Hadrian said.

"Not sure of that." Sirius said the tone in his voice letting Hadrian know to play along.

"Yea guess you are right." Hadrian said. "He scares me."

"Can see why, he is so ugly."

"And needs to wash his hair."

"Give me that damn prophecy boy!" Lucius snarled.

"Damn you Malfoy you leave my godson alone!" Sirius shouted back.

The two wizards began to duel and the battle was fierce and brutal. Hadrian though had his own problems, Wormtail and another death eater who was very fat but still fast were after him. Hadrian opened a door and tried to step through and fell down what he thought was a flight of stairs. He groaned and stood up feeling as if his whole body had been beaten. He saw his friends were being herded into his room and he turned to see something that sent chills through him though he did not understand why. An arch stood on a dais that was so old and cracked Hadrian wondered how it could stay standing. Hanging from it was an old tattered curtain that swayed though there was no breeze.

"It's the death arch." Sirius said limping up to where Hadrian stood. "I thought it was rumors, guess I was wrong.

"What does it do?" Hadrian asked.

"Kills you, let's get out of here." Sirius replied.

"I don't think so cousin." Came the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hand over the prophecy." Wormtail said.

"Now boy!" Lucius snapped.

"Oh don't you guys ever leave?" Sirius said and a hex was sent his way. "Guess not."

Now Hadrian could not say what possessed him to do what he did next. His reasoning later was if he were to die at least Voldemort would not get the prophecy. He took it and threw it hard with deadly aim. All eyes were on it as it soared through the air, everyone was frozen in place as the prophecy hit the veil and disappeared. Wormtail Wormtail was right by the veil and he reached up to grab it, stumbled back and he was gone instantly never to come back. A scream of rage came from Bellatrix and she shot a spell at Hadrian. Sirius threw himself in front of Hadrian and took the full force of the spell to his chest. He came down, crumpled to the floor and did not move.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_First I am sorry it took me so long to update. But here is the next chapter, and well I am evil to leave it at a cliffy I know. _

_Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16: The Betrothals

Chapter Sixteen: The Betrothals:

Harry woke up slowly and bit back a groan, by the sounds and smells he knew exactly where he was and why. The battle the day before came back to him slowly and he opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Waves of dizziness hit him and he instead looked to his left and saw Hermione reading in a bed by him. She did not look that hurt and he hoped she was not. He looked to his right and saw Sirius heavily bandaged but very much alive with Hadrian by him. Harry saw a flash of red and turned to see Ginny and he smiled despite the fact that the world's biggest prat was seated so near him.

"So we win?" Harry asked.

"Well you got Bellatrix, though Wormtail got away again. Voldemort was wounded by Blaise who took his wand arm." Hermione replied.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Hermione.

"A bit of bruising, the armor helped keep it from being worse." Hermione replied.

"We were worried after you took on Bellatrix Harry." Ginny said, "she nearly killed you!"

"Yes but I did kill her." Harry replied. "I hated having to do it but I know she would have killed more if I had not."

They did not say much more as none wanted Hadrian to hear what they said. Harry stayed in the infirmary for another day before he was well enough to leave. He was worried even more about Hadrian who with his first taste of battle seemed to lord it over the school even more. He had gone toe-to-toe with Voldemort and had done well as he could, until Voldemort tried to corner him and it was Blaise who took his wand arm. As heir of Slytherin Blaise had power on his side and used it very well in the battle though it would take time for him to leave the infirmary he was still hurt from the battle and badly.

Sirius was healing slowly and was at Hogwarts as St. Mungos was not safe for him at this time. He had real enemies that wanted him dead and so he was moved to a private room when he was well enough. Harry liked him but was glad Severus was his godfather, it made his life easier as he did not have to be around Hadrian. He doubted he would ever trust his one-time brother ever as he still recalled how he had been betrayed badly by him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A day before the end of school the heirs met in the chamber with the heads of houses. Harry was here and he did not understand his role here. He was the messenger sure but why was he needed now? Blaise, Neville, Zach, Robert were all needed not him, he was just Harry, that was all and not anyone special. They had the problem of Wormtail on the loose, he had at least been wounded so he was slowed down, for now. He looked up as the heirs came to the meeting at the coils of Sapphire.

"Now that Voldemort is out we have to act quickly." Zach, the leader of the heirs said, "the question is, is Hadrian ready?"

"He is but a boy!" McGonagall snapped, "you cannot ask this of him!"

"We are but boys, but we are asked to be the heirs, it is time for us to no longer hide." Neville replied, "we have to unite the school."

"Agreed, too long has evil ruled us all, we need to chase the darkness away." Blaise said, "and show that even a Slytherin can and does walk in the light."

"So what is the plan?" Severus asked.

"We enact the full wards, Voldemort will feel it." Robert replied, "we all know what this means don't we?"

"Will the witches we date recognize and accept it?"

"I would say they do." Flitwick said turning to where five witches had entered the chamber.

First was Hermione, she had dated Krum then this last year started to date Neville, she walked over to stand by him, then Luna came and stood by Robert, Hannah stood by Zach and Pansy of all people came to stand by Blaise and Ginny came to stand by Harry. Each boy felt a jolt and the girls just smiled, though they did look a bit nervous at the same time. Harry knew what had happened but he was so young! Was he ready for this? The professors knew what had happened, it was very rare but these five couples were betrothed by magic and they would have to gently lead them through this new trial in their lives.

"W-what happened?" Neville asked.

"We are betrothed," Hermione said, "but I don't understand, can magic just do that?"

"Not normally no, it is very rare, only in times of great need is something like this allowed. You could have been matched to more than one person Miss Granger, Ron Weasley for one, he would have worshiped the ground you walked on but this, this is as it should be." Severus said.

"I already know I wish to spend all my days with Ginny." Harry said smiling at Ginny, "do you?"

"I would like that."

"You do not mind do you Pansy?" Blaise asked Pansy.

"No, I like you, you are your father's son." Pansy said getting Blaise to grin.

The teens spoke with each other, they would not do anything of course nor would they be wed until they were out of school. It was simply not done of course even in the magical world to marry before getting out of school. The next thing they had to do was speak to the parents of the teens, to make sure they were alright with what was going on. Harry was happy, he was sure Hadrian would try to force Ginny to be with him, he would get a surprise when he found out that Ginny was not going to be his, ever. She had stated as much to him when he tried to date her in the past that she would never date or be with him in anyway. Hadrian would not be able to get his hands on a powerful witch, and Harry was stunned and awed she would even choose him to date much less be betrothed to.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two weeks later found Harry headed to a graveyard to give a message to Voldemort. Hedwig was hidden on his shoulder in case things went wrong. He was not expecting Voldemort to be honorable after all but Hadrian was, and guess who had to give the message? The messenger that was who, but Harry did not mind, he had agreed to do this and he would, he was no coward, scared yes but no coward as he headed to the place where Voldemort had agreed to come to meet him. Harry was clad in a navy high collared uniform with a long navy blue cloak and messenger bag in brown that matched his boots and belt. He was using his crutch to show he was not a real threat and was here just to meet the evil dark lord.

He forced himself to not jump as he heard someone Apparate and saw the evil dark lord standing before him. He was taller than him but not by much and was clad in layers of black silk robes. His right arm had been replaced with a metal one and he had a scar on his snake-like face. Harry saw he had come with Nagini, his familiar and like Harry he was alone. Harry expected the dark lord to kill him on sight but was relieved when the dark lord just stared at the boy before him.

"So you are the messenger for the brat who dares live." Voldemort said coldly.

"I have a message for you." Harry said handing it over, "this is from Hadrian Potter."

"So they send boys, children to fight now." Voldemort said taking the parchment from Harry, "so brave to come, I could kill you."

"Even you would not, there is honor even among dark lords is there not?" Harry retorted.

"Of course, well since you are the messenger my answer is as follows, I will come." Voldemort said, "but this is the only free pass you messenger will get."

"You are gracious sir." Harry said bowing slightly.

"Leave me now." Voldemort said.

Harry turned to leave and Hedwig felt the threat from Voldemort before Harry had a chance to react. She flashed them away just as Voldemort sent the killing curse at Harry, missing the boy entirely. Harry landed in the headmaster's office in a swirl of snow and brushed off his cloak turning to those in the room. He was not happy that Voldemort had tried to kill him like he had, the dark lord really had no honor! Hedwig was a good familiar indeed and she had once more not only protected but this time saved his life too.

"So how did it go?" Hadrian asked.

"Here, this is for you." Harry said taking the note that Hedwig had taken that had been meant to be stuck to his dead body, "he has no honor, I would be careful when you take him on."

"Better me than any other." Hadrian said taking the note, "good, I will finish him off."

Harry was sure of that, and he was glad he was not the boy-who-lived or the chosen one as Hadrian was. He did feel a bit sorry for the scars that Hadrian now bore from Umbridge but that paled to what he had gone through. He would always remember what had been done to him when he was around Hadrian, how could he not?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yes Sirius is alive and mostly well, Voldemort is a dishonorable jerk and Hadrian, well he has to face him. No matter what he has done in the past Hadrian is a good fighter and will not back down. Harry is not the boy-who-lived in this story, no, but he does have an important roll to play as is shown here._

_Anyway, do please review!_


	17. Chapter 17: The Duel

Chapter Seventeen: The Duel:

The day of the duel dawned slightly overcast and chilly for a high summer day. The duel was to take place just outside Hogwarts as the valley of Hogsmeade had at one time been the magical capital for all of the British isles. Harry stood in his family's colors of green and gold next to the new heads of the four houses clad in the colors of the school their familiars next to them. This caused a stir with Sapphire by Blaise who just could not help but look smug as he stood by the massive sixty foot long snake who was trying to look as peaceful as she could and failing badly. The professors that headed the houses stood nearby with the students and Hadrian stood waiting in the middle of the field of battle.

Soon enough Voldemort came with his followers, most were evil vile creatures who cared more for death and destruction and thirsted for the blood of the innocent. Hadrian looked every bit the well trained warrior he was, and he had a few tricks, literally up his sleeves. He could not fully defeat Voldemort magically, no matter how weak Voldemort was now with a mutilated soul and being mortal to boot now. He walked forward, clad in robes of black silk and looked down at Hadrian coldly who just glared back at him.

"So ready to die?" Voldemort hissed.

"More like ready to send you to hell." Hadrian said, "I have made mistakes in my life, I know that, but you, you are an abomination that needs to be taken out!"

"Insolent brat, you will pay for your words!" Voldemort snarled.

"No you will pay for killing my parents!" Hadrian snarled holding up a bag, "starting with these!"

"What are those boy?" Voldemort snarled looking a tiny bit fearful.

"Let's see Diary destroyed, ring same thing, cup, destroyed, locket, diadem the same."

"You see you are now as mortal as all of us." Hadrian said. "Voldemort is no more, you can give up or die, your choice."

"I am Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort screamed pulling out his wand.

"Ah but I have a power you know not." Hadrian said calmly. "Do you wish to continue?"

"You will die brat!" Voldemort snarled.

"Fine I did give you a chance." Hadrian said.

He had his wand in his left hand, and Voldemort did not realize Hadrian was not left handed. Not until Hadrian had pulled out a Glock and aim it at Voldemort did Voldemort realize he may have just underestimated this boy after all. Hadrian calmly shot him point blank and Voldemort stood stunned for a moment a bullet square in his forehead. He fell backward and landed on the ground dead. Hadrian stared down at him stunned, all the work, all the years and it seemed so…anticlimactic. No fancy spells, no flashes of light, just one bullet and that was all. He did not have much time to think as there was a shout outside and Hadrian realized even with Voldemort dead these dark creatures were attacking. Well at least there would still be a battle he thought and took off ready to fight to the last if need be.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry walked through the battlefield still surprised at how quickly the battle had gone. Voldemort was dead, as were all his loyal followers. He saw Lucius dead on the field a smile on his lips, the man had made this happen, the death eaters all dying and he deserved honor for his work. Despite Voldemort dying some death eaters had fought on, and most of the dark creatures had too. This was futile as the battle did not go in their favor as the magical world was taking a stand against evil and dark and showed them how much they did not want the evil gaining strength. There were deaths on the side of light, Percy Weasley had gone down taking four death eaters, two hags, five werewolves and a troll before he died. Amanda Bones too had perished but she had taken at least a score of dark creatures with her. Aberforth Dumbledore had fallen too as had Alastor Moody, John Dawlish and lastly Sybil Trelawney had fallen, refusing to stay out of the fight she proved she was a powerful fighter.

There were injured too but most would heal up nicely, Bill Weasley got the worst of it but took the fact he would have scars on his face in stride. This was where muggle and magical means came together, getting clawed by a werewolf, notably one like Grayback left germs and other nasty things in the cuts. He was being patched up now and had rows of stitches down his face made of unicorn hair and dressed with antibiotic creams. He refused to stay down and was back on the battlefield checking out the wounded, casting wards and spells here and there to counter dangerous spells and curses cast by the dark and evil creatures. Harry found the heirs offering comfort to the students and entertaining with their familiars.

"Well it looks as if Hadrian did it, taking out the head that is." Blaise said stroking Sapphire's nose with his hand, "glad he did that."

"Me too." Harry said, "it will make him more arrogant I fear."

"I hope not." Neville said, "in fact I think not, he misses his brother I think."

"Good, let him keep missing him." Harry replied.

"Did anyone think that battle was a bit anticlimactic?" Robert asked.

"I did, but then the war has been going on for years behind the scenes without us really in it." Zach replied, "we did our part but there are many unsung heroes out of this."

"Looks like Lucius Malfoy was one." Harry said, "he bound the dark mark to him, not sure how and then bound himself directly to the life force of Voldemort. There are as a result no more death eaters alive."

"But he is dead, he gave his life, but why?" Blaise asked.

"To save our world, Voldemort would expose all of us to the muggles, that and his followers, but he did not have to die, I can't see why he had to do that!" Hermione said walking up.

"Because it was the only way." Draco said walking up looking pale and said, "my father did what no-one else could do, he saved us all after Hadrian destroyed the dark lord."

"I agree, I am sorry for your loss." Harry said.

"I will see him again, in many years, he died honorably." Draco replied.

Harry could not disagree with him on that, Lucius Malfoy might have at one time been a very selfish and wicked man but he had died honorably. With the loss of the death eaters and the death of many of the dark and evil creatures the world over a new golden age was coming about and Harry had a feeling Hadrian would try to milk his part in all this for all it was worth. At least he would not get his way fully Harry thought, he had Ginny and that was all that mattered to him, that she wanted to be with him and as soon as she graduated they would marry. He looked up from where he was helping get Moody on a stretcher to take him back to the castle with the other dead when Rookwood came up with Flamel.

"So, it is over." Flamel said, "never thought Lucius Malfoy had it in him to do what he did."

"Well, he did, he was a bit too convincing in the battle of the ministry." Harry replied, "now that the war is over what will the hero of the hour do?"

"Do not feel threatened by him mon enfant, he is not the same as he once was." Flamel replied.

"He is correct, he has changed, for the better." Rookwood said , "change is on the winds, good things coming, a golden age arrives."

"I hope so, I don't want anyone to go through what I had to." Harry replied, "though I was impressed at how Potter took out Voldemort, the old dark lord did not see that one coming."

"Well he saw his only threat as magic, his mistake." Flamel said, "it is many people's mistake."

"I agree with that, I would not have the new leg I have without magical and muggle means." Harry replied.

It was only too true, Harry had at first been fitted with several prosthetic legs as he grew, one last one would be fused to what remained of his leg and he would be as whole as he could be. He helped carry Moody to the castle and put him in the great hall along with the other dead, soon they would be moved and buried, the dark creatures and such would be burned and put in a pit as there was no place on earth for such evil creatures. Remus limped in battered and bleeding but alive and headed to where the injured were being tended to. Remus had killed several werewolves who would not back down and he was hurt but victorious but battered.

Harry felt that the battle was too short himself, he felt Voldemort should have been taken alive. He was to blame for his years in _hell_ with his _loving _aunt and uncle. His brother had turned evil for a time and nearly killed him and now he was the hero of the day. Harry did not think he really deserved it, not after what he had done, at least those that knew who he had been would never betray him to Hadrian. He looked up as a small hand slipped into his, Ginny looked at him with concern in her brown eyes. She knew of his past, Harry would hold no secrets from her after all, and knew that the battle had affected him. Though he refused to show it outward she could feel his pain and knew he suffered now.

"He cannot harm you, not ever again, and I doubt he would want to." Ginny said.

"I had to live with him, I know what he is capable of." Harry replied.

"Well, he will go off and be the hero and git we all love." Hermione said walking up to hug her brother, "but you and I and others will change this world for the better."

"There is that." Harry said, "the heirs are back, I have honor and most importantly family, I am lucky, and the best revenge is to live well."

"True that." Hermione replied.

Severus came up, he looked a bit tired and was limping slightly but he was alive and whole. The war was over, for the most part. Oh there would be moping up, and hunting down of dark creatures and the like for weeks and months to come but the war was over. Good and light had won and now all that was needed was to keep winning the peace. Hermione looked over where two people were walking up with a surprised look on her face. Harry turned and grinned as he saw their parents, magic had to be involved for them to be here, to see Hogwarts like this. Both were amazed at the castle but not so much as to ignore their children. They were glad to see them whole and alive and unhurt. When Severus came to bring them here they had been unsure of coming to the aftermath of the battle, but he had insisted that their children needed them, and so they had come.

"Mum dad!" Harry said grinning walking up to his parents with Hermione, "I am glad to see you!"

"Well I heard that Voldemort is dead now." Greg said hugging his children, "you are alright?"

"Yes dad, the battle was really quick, though we did lose some very good people." Hermione replied.

"What happened to that blond fellow, Malfoy was it?" Diane asked, "I thought he would be here."

"He died, bound himself so that when Voldemort he and all the death eaters would die." Harry replied, "nutters, he was but seems he really did not want a repeat of a dark lord. I helped take him into Hogwarts."

"Good, what of Potter?" Greg asked.

"He seems to be helping, he shot Voldemort, smart that." Harry replied, "he can strut all day long while we reform the world."

"Well you are doing that already, both of you, I am so proud of you." Greg said.

"How about you show us the school, all we have seen is the headmaster's office." Diane said, "I would love to see the rest of the school."

Harry grinned and led his parents into the school with Severus following behind. Hadrian looked up from where he was talking to Sirius a pang of longing in his heart. Harry Granger had everything he wanted but never could have thanks to Voldemort, a loving family, muggle though they were and he wished with all his heart his own brother was by his side to share this victory. He knew it was his fault Harry was dead and knew if he could change things he would. Still he would do all he could to help reform this world, he would us his fame for good and not evil, and he would never hurt another unless he was attacked first. He swore he would never bully again.

Harry in the meantime was enjoying showing the school to his parents, he was happy to see the look of awe and joy on his parent's faces as they took in the magic all around them. To share something like this with his family made him happy. Blaise, Neville, Robert and Zach met with them and Blaise introduced them to Sapphire, who at first scared Greg badly but in the end even he was warmed over by the over large guardian of Hogwarts. At the end of the day they had dinner not in the great hall but in the vast kitchens below with the very helpful and kindly house elves. All in all the day had ended very well for Harry and he was pleased with how the war had ended.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there is that, Hadrian killed Voldemort in an anticlimactic way, and yes I intended it to be that way. Hadrian was muggle raised after all. Lucius had to die and I think his death was noble here for the normally wicked man. As for Hadrian longing for his brother, well he always will. I don't think I am going to have him learn that Harry is still alive. _

_Anyway, do please review!_


	18. Chapter 18: The Start of a New Era

Chapter Eighteen: The Start of a New Era:

Hadrian wondered why he of all people was now here deep in the chamber of secrets. Sure he had defeated Voldemort but he did not feel he belonged here, not really. He had no choice in what he did and wondered why he was here. Blaise, Zach, Neville and Robert were here. The heirs and future heads of the houses of Hogwarts, he bowed to them showing he saw them as above him, despite what he had done. He was not, as Harry thought spoiled nor would he use his life debts people owed him for anything. He really did not feel like he had a right to, after what he had done as a young evil boy. He saw Sapphire and smiled at her, he did like her, sure she was the largest land creature on earth and rivaled the whales in the ocean but she was kind and caring and nothing like what many a snake was portrayed as, evil. No she would not temp an innocent maiden with a forbidden fruit or tempt the Savior of the world either. She was good and noble and would remain that way until her dying day.

"Nice place you have here." Hadrian said, "thank you for allowing me to be here, I just wish, well I wish Harry were here to share it with me."

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"So I could say I am sorry, if I could I would take back all the evil I caused. I have thought on my wicked ways and am ashamed of my cowardly and wicked ways." Hadrian replied, "he was far better than me and I got him killed!"

"You have fame now, you defeated a dark lord, what will you do now?" Rodger asked.

"Study, go to Disney World, would you lot like to go?" Hadrian replied.

"What of the life debts?" Zach asked.

"Hang them, I don't want them and will not demand payment, I do not deserve that!" Hadrian replied.

"How will you live your life now?" Neville asked.

"Why so many questions? I intend to do good all my days, to never give into evil as I did before, I intend to bring light and life and laughter to our world." Hadrian replied.

"What would you do if you saw your brother now?" Harry asked stepping forward.

"I would beg him for forgiveness, on my God, Harry?" Hadrian said.

Hadrian looked at Harry in shock, he knew who he was now, knew that the quiet Harry Granger was his younger brother. He did the only thing he could think of at that moment, he fell to his knees and began to sob, not for himself no he sobbed for what he had done. Harry watched and motioned the heirs out, he knew that Hadrian truly felt badly. Sapphire stayed but this was her chamber so she was not going to leave. Harry walked up to Hadrian, he had been prideful himself, had only seen the evil that Hadrian had done but never the suffering he felt. Hadrian meant what he said and Harry had two choices, forgive him or cast him away. Naturally he reached down and drew his brother up and hugged him.

"I forgive you brother." Harry said, "I do."

"I am sorry, so sorry." Hadrian sobbed.

"I know, I know." Harry replied, "I am sorry too."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Hadrian replied.

"I was prideful and could not see your suffering for that, I am sorry too." Harry said.

"I deserved your scorn." Hadrian said, "what now?"

"There is the end of year feast you know, end of school and all." Harry replied. "I am sure you did well on your NEWTs?"

"Quite, I am going to be a healer you know." Hadrian said.

"Good, me a curse breaker, Bill wore off on me." Harry replied.

After the battle it took Harry two years to get to this point. He had refused to believe that Hadrian had changed, but in the end those two years showed him how humble and good his brother had become. It had taken a long time for the brothers to be reunited and Harry had gone a long road to get to the point he could forgive his own brother. Yet in this case his brother had been humbled and really wanted to do the right thing. He never used his killing of Voldemort fro his own gain, ever. He never bragged or boasted how he had killed Voldemort and deserved so much. He had remained humbled and good and in the end Harry had forgiven him.

Of course Harry had arranged this meeting and the questions by his dearest friends as a test. He had felt his brother's longing and wanting to make things right. They walked up from the chamber talking and laughing, finally becoming friends after all the harshness life had dealt them. A new age had begun and these two would, with help from lots of friends guide the magical world away from darkness and evil and in time help the muggle world do the same. After all it was what they were born to do and they were not going to deny their birthright in that regard at all.

The End


End file.
